


Love, Sex, and Beards

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jealous Louis, M/M, Possessive Louis, Smut, Top Liam, Top Louis, harry in lingerie and lipstick, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery
Summary: Harry and Louis have been together for some time now, but they still struggle with management.





	1. Chapter 1

I stretched out on my bed, headphones in and not giving a fuck.  
Louis ripped them out harshly. "What the fuck."  
I sat up. "What?"  
He closed the door to my room. "You and your fucking mouth, Styles." He hissed. "Flirting in that DAMN interview."  
"I was being nice." I rolled my eyes.  
"Take your pants off." He snapped. "Or I won't be nice."  
I lifted my hips and slipped them off quickly. "I think-"  
"I don't give a fuck, Harold."  
I sighed. "I didn't do anything wrong."  
"I don't like the way that she was flirting. She asked for a kiss and you gave it to her! Am I supposed to be happy?" He dropped his clothes to the floor.  
"I kissed her on the cheek, Lou."  
"Doesn't matter. Still did it." He snapped, suddenly thrusting into me. "You're mine. You belong to me."  
I clutched my fists in the sheets. "Lou," I whimpered.  
"Fuck. You're so fucking tight, Harry." He groaned.  
"What did you expect when you thrust into me bareback and dry?!" I grunted.  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm the only one who gets to fuck you. I'm the one who gets to watch your pretty green eyes roll back in your head. I'm the one who gets to mark up your body." He pushed himself until he could go any further.  
"Ah, Lou, fuck." I whined.  
He made a hickey on my neck. "No one else gets to touch you, kiss you, fuck you, feel you, be with you the way that I do."  
I bucked my hips, annoyed with his immobility.  
Louis shoved my hips down to the mattress and didn't move. "I decide when you get off. I decide."  
"Lou, please," I looked up at him. "Need you to move."  
He slammed his mouth to mine and pulled out of me.  
I whimpered into his mouth. "No, Lou."  
"You belong to me. I get to do as I please with you. No one else." He slammed into me and I moaned, arching my back.  
"Fuck, Louis."  
"You need to learn your fucking place. And it's not with some whoring interviewer." He hissed, thrusting roughly into me. "Gonna be nice and sore from the way I fuck you, Haz. Gonna be so wrecked. So beautiful." He fucked me rougher.  
I bit my lip to quiet myself.  
"Hey, no one bites that pretty lip expect for me." He pulled my lip from beneath my teeth and slammed his mouth to mine.  
I moaned into his mouth, putting my hands on his waist.  
Louis tugged on my bottom lip a few times before assaulting my mouth with his tongue. Not that I minded. "No one gets to kiss you like I do. No one gets to be inside you except for me."  
I nodded, following what he was saying, sort of. I moved my hands to my sides.  
He pushed really hard against my prostate and I moaned obnoxiously.  
"Fuck, yes," I muttered.  
He kept the pressure on that spot, not giving me the friction too. "Who do you belong to, Harry?"  
I didn't answer because I was too busy trying to control myself.  
He waited, not moving except to press my hips to the mattress.  
I tried to buck my hips, but found him forcing my hips in place. "Move, Lou." I whined.  
"Not until you answer me."  
I looked at him incredulously. "What?"  
"Who do you belong to?" He asked, his blue eyes dark.  
"Seriously?" I leaned back. "Move,"  
"I want an answer." He snapped.  
"I'm taking you bareback, unstetched and without lube. Who the fuck else could I possibly belong to?!" I hissed.  
"Answer the damn question or we'll be here all night."  
I groaned in agony. "Lou, what the fuck. You know that I know that I belong to you." I finally said.  
"Some day the whole world is gonna know that you belong to me."  
"I'm not the one with a girlfriend and a baby, am I? I should be questioning you!" I knew I was in trouble the second I said the words, but in this state, I couldn't stop myself. The frustration was too much.  
His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened a little more. "You're asking for me to make this worse, you little shit."  
"No, no, no no." I shook my head. "No. Please don't."  
He pulled out of me and I whimpered.  
"Lou, please, I didn't-"  
"Shh."  
I quieted and watched him rummage through his nightstand. "Lou, please don't. Please,"  
"I thought I told you to be quiet?"  
I quieted again, squirming. I watched him pull a cock ring from the drawer and squirmed to try and get out from under him before he could use it.  
"Stop." His tone was authoratative and I complied. He put the cock ring on and I groaned. "Gotta punish you for that mouth, baby. You know that. Speaking of."  
I watched him move up my body.  
"Open your mouth so you can use your mouth properly."  
"But-"  
He interrupted me by shoving his dick past my lips.  
I chocked for a second before I adjusted my jaw and deep throated him.  
He used my hair to yank my head forward so I was nuzzled up against his skin. "Suck me off properly, love."  
I looked up at him and he let my head free so I started sucking him off.  
He moaned and groaned, turning me on further.  
I moved my free hand down to try and remove the cock ring, but Louis slapped my hand away.  
"Naughty." He yanking on my hair and I moaned against him. "If you're not going to behave, I'm going to fuck your pretty mouth."  
I wasn't able to respond which was probably to my benefit because he started fucking my mouth right after he finished his sentence. I took it, accepting this part. I did love to be the one who could make Louis unravel in anyway possible.  
He said my name a few times, louder and lounder until he was literally screaming out for me, which made me squirm. He came in my mouth and I swallowed everything he gave me before licking him clean. "Good boy, Haz." He panted, pulling out of my mouth.  
I waited for him to move or do something because fuck did I want to get on with it already.  
He came down from his high and smirked smugly. "You know what this means, Haz?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
"It means you've got to wait until I'm ready to fuck you again before you get yours."  
"Lou, fuck," I whined.  
He kissed me, licking into my mouth and no doubt tasting himself. "No one gets to be with you this way."  
"Just you." I whispered, my voice rough from the abuse of my throat.  
"Damn right." He snapped. "How should I keep you on edge, hmm?" He asked.  
I knew he didn't want me to answer so I waited, watching him move down my body. I wanted him to use his tongue, desperate for him.  
"Not going to eat you out. You enjoy that far to much."  
I whimpered. "Lou,"  
He put a finger in me and I bucked my hips at the intrusion.  
"Lube." I muttered.  
"No, baby. Lube is for when you're good. You weren't good, were you?"  
"But I didn't-"  
"Harold. Were you good?"  
"Yes. I didn't-"  
He shoved two more fingers in me. "You kissed an interviewer."  
I grunted at the pain. "On the cheek."  
"Doesn't matter." He hissed. "You still obliged."  
I whimpered in pain. "But-"  
He fisted me and I yelped at the pain. "It doesn't matter."  
I squirmed under the pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would matter."  
"You were wrong."  
"I'm sorry."  
He shoved his fist further into me, railing against my prostate.  
I bucked my hips. "Lou, please," I begged. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."  
He pulled his fist out and replaced it with three fingers.  
I writhed under him as he finger fucked me. I begged for him to give me a release, but he was unrelenting. "Lou, please, please." I begged.  
He removed his fingers and spread my legs a little further. "You don't get to ask for things right now."  
I groaned waiting for him to do something. Anything.  
He licked a stripe on my hole and I moaned, clutching one hand in his hair and another in the sheets. He teased me, sucking along the rim and biting into my upper thigh.  
"Louis," I moaned. "Please,"  
He licked into me, nipping and sucking at the muscle.  
I cried out for him, wanting so bad to get off now. I needed it. I needed him.  
Louis pulled himself up to look at me. "What do you want?"  
"Want you to fuck me hard." I breathed. "Need you inside of me. Need you to cum inside of me."  
"You've been good for me, Haz. Took your punishment like a champ." He kissed me carefully.  
I hungrily pulled him closer, opening my mouth to him the second he made a move to tangle our tongues together.  
"Taste so good, Haz."  
"Please," I whispered.  
He slid his hand down my body. "Bend your knees for me, baby. You know how I like to see you."  
I did as he asked, bending my knees to put my feet flat against the mattress. Let my thighs fall to the bed and leaned back.  
"You look so pretty like this. So wrecked for me." He muttered, licking his lips.  
"Just for you. No one else." I promised. "No one else."  
He thrust into me, harshly pushing to the hilt.  
Without the cock ring, I would've gone over the edge immediately. "Louis, please," I begged. The pressure in my body too much to bare.  
"Not yet, baby. Soon."  
I moaned and groaned and grunted under him, needing a release.  
He started getting louder and more vocal so I knew he was close. Thank God. "If I take this off, you can't cum."  
"Louis..." I whined, tears dripping down my face. "Please,"  
"You're gonna do as I say and wait."  
"I can't. I can't."  
"You can. For me," he slipped the cock ring off and changed his angle so he could ram himself into me, nailing my prostate.  
I bit into my lip so hard that it bled into my mouth, focusing on not giving in. I felt like I was dying. I needed him to let me get off so bad. I stared at the ceiling, my body vibrating with the anticipation and pressure built up.  
"Look at me." Louis demanded.  
"I can't." I whimpered. "Too much. Hurts, Lou."  
"Just a bit longer, love. Now look at me, baby."  
I dug my teeth into my lip and looked into his eyes. They were dark with lust and sparking with pleasure.  
"So good for me." He praised, running a hand through my hair. "Now, baby. Let it go. Cum for me."  
I came so hard that I screamed out for him and more tears fell from my eyes.  
That must've set him off because he came immediately after me, thrusting shallowly to ride out his orgasm.  
My body was still vibrating and writhing under him when he came down from his high.  
"You did so well for me, baby. So proud of you." He whispered, his eyes closed.  
I felt extremely overstimulated and stretched. "Pull out." I hissed.  
He opened his eyes to look at me. "Baby, shhh." He used his thumbs to brush the tears away. "Don't cry."  
"Too much." I whispered, my voice cracking a bit.  
He pulled out of me and I was only a bit relieved. He stayed on top of me and I really just wanted him off because my body was still writing and I was still in pain. "So beautiful all wrecked for me."  
I didn't say anything; I just bit harder into my lip.  
"Stop, you'll hurt yourself." Louis pulled my bottom lip from my teeth. "Holy shit. You're bleeding. Are you okay? Why didn't you say something?"  
"Said it was too much." I said quietly. "You didn't listen." My voice shook along with my body.  
"I-"  
"Get off of me." I begged, embarrassed. "Please."  
He got up and went into the bathroom, returning with a towel. He wiped my chest off carefully. "Sorry, Haz."  
"Please just go. Get out."  
"No. I'm not going to leave you like this."  
"Just go." I cried, covering my face.  
"Harry, baby," he brushed my cheek with his thumb. "I'm not leaving."  
"You don't listen!" I yelled. "I said it was too much. I told you to leave."  
"I can't leave you like this."  
"Just go."  
"I can't. Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
I turned my head and didn't say anything to him. I just wanted to be alone.  
"Let me help."  
"You've done enough." I snapped.  
"I did this. Let me fix it." He argued.  
"You don't ever listen to me!" I screamed. "I said GO."  
Someone knocked on the door. "Is everything okay?" Liam asked.  
"Louis won't LEAVE." I yelled.  
"Can I come in?" Liam asked.  
"Yes," I called.  
"No!" Louis yelled.  
Liam came into the room. "Harry?"  
"Get him out." I looked at him, my eyes watering.  
"Liam, I will punch you in the face if you try to get me out of this room." Louis hissed.   
I tried to shove Louis off of me. "Get off of me. Get out. Get...get off of me. Please, Louis." I cried into my elbow.  
"Harry?" Zayn called, entering the room.  
"Louis won't fuck off." Liam explained.  
"He's my boyfriend."  
"You're making him miserable." Liam yelled.  
"What's going on?" Niall asked, coming into the room.  
"Look, if everyone could just get the hell out of here." Louis snapped. "Get the fuck out."  
Liam grabbed Louis by the arm pits and hoisted him up.  
"NO." Louis yelled, fighting Liam.  
Zayn helped Liam drag him off of me.  
Louis argued with them, struggling.  
I cried on the bed and Niall climbed onto the bed next to me.  
"HARRY." Louis yelled.  
I curled into myself. "Make him stop, Niall."  
Niall got off the bed, closing the door after leaving room. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"  
"IT'S BETWEEN THE TWO OF US." Louis yelled.  
"NOT ANYMORE. YOU MADE HIM CRY! IT'S BETWEEN ALL OF US NOW." Liam hissed.  
I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys yell at Louis and they all take care of Harry.

Louis' POV

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM." I shoved Liam back. "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND."  
"YOU MADE HIM CRY."  
"I FUCKED HIM A LITTLE TOO HARD. THAT'S ALL THAT HAPPENED."  
"Did he tell you to stop? Did he tell you that you were hurting him?" Zayn asked.  
"He said that it was too much. But I didn't think-"  
"You didn't think you were hurting him? Did he cry when you were fucking him?!"  
I stopped. "I thought that he-"  
"You kept fucking him, while he was crying." Niall shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."  
"I wasn't thinking. I was just...angry."  
"You don't get to take out your anger on him. You don't!" Zayn snapped. "He isn't for you to play with!"  
"I wasn't playing with him! We were-"  
"Did you rape him, Louis?" Liam shoved me.  
"What?! No. I didn't-"  
"Are you sure? Because if he told you to stop and you didn't, you raped him."  
"I didn't. I didn't rape him. I was rough with him. I did NOT rape him." I looked at them. "I didn't. I didn't." I ran into Harry's room and locked the door behind myself. "Harry,"  
"Please go."  
"Harry, they asked...they asked...they asked if I raped you." I sat on the floor by the door. "Harry, I didn't...I didn't rape you, did I? Tell me that I didn't...please. I need you to please tell me if I raped you. Harry, I didn't want that. I'm so so sorry."  
"You didn't rape me."  
"But I didn't stop either." I put my head in my hands. "Harry, I'm sorry."  
"You need to learn to be more careful." He muttered.  
"I will. I'm sorry."  
"Come here." he demanded.  
I came over to the bed. "Please. Please let me help."  
"Just shut up."  
"Want me to massage your ass?" I asked.  
"I don't know."  
"How about we try? And if you don't like it, we can stop." I suggested.  
"Fine."  
I climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs, kneading the muscle of his ass. "Feel better?"  
"A bit."  
I placed a light kiss on his back and continued until he relaxed a bit. "Do you want some tea, baby?" I asked, moving up to stroke his hair.  
"Please," he said, his voice raspy.  
I got up and went out of the room to make him some tea.  
The boys were sitting around the door, watching me expectantly.  
"I'm not hurting him. I'm just making him some tea." I held up my hands, going into the kitchen. When I came back to the common area, the boys were gone. I went into Harry's room to find the others snuggled around him. "I'm not hurting him." I frowned.  
"We wanted to make him feel better." Niall argued. "We left you the spot next to him, between me and Harry."  
"Liam wanted to be next to Harry and I didn't want to be away from him." Zayn shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam keeps and eye on Louis and Harry. Louis spills a secret. Ziam arguing and cuddling

Liam's POV

I watched Louis interact with Harry, careful to note his tone and demeanor.  
"Liam, leave them be." Zayn sighed. "It's not your business."  
"Harry is my business. He's my friend." I crossed my arms.  
"He's being gentle." Zayn rolled his eyes.  
"That's because I'm watching him."  
"He loves Harry. You know that."  
"Doesn't mean he isn't bloody stupid." I snapped.  
He put his hand on my thigh, sliding it closer to my crotch. "We should refocus this energy of yours."  
"We're not having sex, right now. I need to watch out for Harry."  
"Niall will do it." Zayn insisted. "Right, Niall?"  
"What?" Niall raised an eyebrow.  
"You'll watch Louis for us?" Zayn asked.  
"Why?"  
"Because he could hurt Harry again."  
"He isn't-"  
"You seen Harry? Bruised as hell. His lip looks awful." I hissed. "He isn't taking care of Harry properly. He's the youngest. We're all responsible for him."  
"Niall, will you please watch Louis? And ask him to put some ice on Harry's lip?" Zayn requested.  
"Yeah, sure. Gives me an excuse to snack anyhow."  
I let Zayn drag me into his room. "You're really this horny that you-"  
He kissed me. "Shut up." He muttered, shoving me onto the bed.  
I glared at him.  
"Would you stop?" He snorted, climbing onto the bed with me.  
"What are you doing?"  
He yanked me closer to him. "It's called cuddling."  
"Since when do you cuddle?"  
"Since you're stressed out and I want to help." He played with my hair. "I've got to take care of you properly."  
"I don't need to be taken care of. I'm-"  
He put his hand over my mouth. "Would you shut up? I'm trying to...forget it." He got up and grabbed his cigs and his lighter. "I need a smoke."  
I rolled my eyes. "Take Tommo with you."  
"I'll do as I please." He snapped, leaving the room.  
I went back into the living room to find Niall and Tommo playing FIFA. "Where's Harry? Is he lying down?"  
"He went with Zayn for some air." Tommo answered.  
"Of course he did." I rolled my eyes. "Zayn's can't ever do as he's asked."  
"Wanted him to take me instead, I'm sure. But he told Haz that he wanted to chat." He shrugged.  
"About what?"  
"How should I know? I didn't go with them." He snapped.  
"You're not quite at a place to take that tone with me."  
Louis paused the game. "You have something to say? Say it already."  
"You're taking advantage of Harry. And I'm pretty sick of watching you shove him around like he's your toy."  
"Harry is not anyone's toy." He hissed, standing up. "And let's level here. You're only mad because Zayn only wants to fuck you. He doesn't want a relationship. So you're taking it out on me. I'm not the one you're mad at. You want something from him, ask for it. Zayn is fucking other people and you're pissed. But that's not my fault, is it?"  
I looked at him. "What did you just say?"  
Niall groaned. "Tommo, don't start shit...its bad enough."  
Louis sighed. "Look, I made a mistake. I know that. But if you think I'm not going to do everything in my power to fix it and make sure that it never happens again, then you're wrong."  
"Is he seeing other people?" I asked.  
Louis frowned. "At least one that I know of. But I thought that you knew."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. Some girl from another band or something."  
"Okay." I retreated to my room.  
"Liam, I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
I collapsed in my bed and tried to sleep. But I heard Zayn and Harry come back in. I heard him ask where I was and Louis told him that I was in my room, taking a nap. I appreciated that he didn't say I was upset and that he gave a reason for me to be in my room.  
"Li, baby," Zayn opened the door to my room. "I'm back."  
I didn't answer, keeping my face in the pillow.  
"So fucking cute." He muttered. "Liam, babe, wake up."  
"I'm trying to sleep." I complained, not moving.  
"I know, but it's the middle of the day. What's wrong? Is it still Louis? Because I talked to Harry about it and he said that they're setting up a system and Louis is going to be much more careful."  
"I talked to Louis."  
"Yeah? That's great."  
"We talked about you."  
"Yeah?"  
"When were you going to tell me that you were sleeping around?" I asked, sitting up. "Or were you just going to let me believe that I was special until the tour was over and then tell me?"  
"It's not like that."  
"Really? Because it seems like you're a liar and a hypocrite. Now I know why you've been weird lately. You slept with someone else. You made me dump Danielle to be with you and you can't even bother to keep it in your pants."  
"I got drunk and-"  
"It doesn't matter. You still did it. And you told everyone else. You kept it from me. I knew it. I knew this would happen. I knew that I would be your tour lay and then you'd be over it."  
"I'm-"  
"Leaving? Good. I thought so."  
"No." He said sternly. "I'm not leaving. Not like this."  
"Why do you care? Just take the out."  
"I don't want an out. I want you. I slept with someone forever ago before we'd decided to be exclusive."  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course you'd say that, Zayn."  
"Liam, I love you and I'd like to take care of you properly if you'd stop trying to kick me out."  
I blinked. "What?"  
"I love you. So if you'd shut up, I'd like to take care of you properly."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"It means I want to cuddle with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor isn’t a bad person. She just has a job to do. Jealous Harry and Larry sex

Louis' POV

I kept my hand on Harry's waist, despite glares from our handlers.  
"You'll get us in trouble."  
"I don't care. You hate getting lost and mobbed."  
"Doesn't matter, does it?" He shrugged, moving away from me at the suggestion of our handlers.  
"Louis!" Eleanor squealed, running to me and hugging me tightly. "So proud of you! You looked and sounded amazing!"  
"Thanks," I force a smile. We all knew she didn't actually pay a lick of attention to our concert. But this is the price to pay for our new lives.  
When management had demanded that one of us fake a relationship, I volunteered because I knew that lying would devastate my Haz.  
Eleanor laced our fingers together and walked with us back to the cars. She got in with me and Harry while Niall, Liam, and Zayn got in the other.  
The door closed and I dropped her hand. "Haz," I looked at him.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
He gave a small smile and busied himself on his phone.  
"Haz, baby, we've got at least a half hour in this car,"  
"If Harry puts on my lipstick and you guys make out, I won't have to be so obscene when I kiss you goodbye." Eleanor offered, looking at us.  
"Give it then." Harry snapped.  
Eleanor helped him with the lipstick and then Harry came over to me.  
"Fuck, you look good, baby." I groaned, looking at Harry. "Lipstick does you good." I tucked back his hair.  
He straddled my lap and looked me in the eyes. "That turn you on? Lipstick?"  
"You with lipstick, sure. But you could wear a paper bag and I'd still be turned on by you." I used my thumb to brush his cheek. "I love you." I kissed him carefully at first then I nipped and sucked on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth to me. I ravenged his mouth with my tongue, my hand on the back of his neck.  
We snogged properly until Eleanor cleared her throat.  
"We're nearly at the hotel."  
Harry moved away from me and sat next to her so she could remove the lipstick from his mouth.  
"We'll get out, holding hands, and I'll walk you to the door while I brush the lipstick off with my thumb. You'll kiss me on the cheek and then I'm gone."  
"Always the professional." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, we all have to make a living." Eleanor hissed. "And I'm trying to be nice here. I don't have to let you ride with us, Harry. I don't have to do any of this. I can tell management that people notice something between you two. They'll split you into different cars and different schedules. I'll tell them that I think we need to amp it up and make a sex tape. I got hired to be an actress and I'm trying to do my job. I'm sorry that you can't be together, but that isn't my fault and I don't appreciate you being such an ass to me when I'm the one who has to help Louis fight to be near you. I'm trying to make this easier, but I don't have to. You think you're miserable now, Harry? I can make things worse. Don't take shit out on me here." She moved away from him. "I wanted to be an actress and I was hired to be one. They didn't tell me that I'd be a beard. This is my job. You really think that of all the jobs that I dreamed about, this is it?"  
The car stopped.  
"You go out first and help me out." she pointed to me, checking her makeup.  
I got out first and held out my hand to her, helping her down. I threw my arm around her shoulder and we walked to the doors of the hotel. "I'm sorry." I whispered, kissing her cheek.  
She forced a laugh and used her thumb to rub lipstick off my face.  
I watched her walk to the car and went inside the building.  
Harry wasn't waiting at the elevators like he usually was so I went straight to the room.  
I was pretty thrilled that they'd let us stay together. I didn't want us to be apart any more than we had to. Of course, Eleanor had been the one to really sell it, saying that we would look like a fucked up couple if I suddenly ditched my best friend.  
Harry was sitting on the couch, a drink in his hand.  
"You didn't wait."  
"Didn't want to watch." He mumbled, sipping his drink.  
"I'd watch the liquor, baby. Don't want to be hung over tomorrow."  
"Why? Because it'll look bad?"  
"No, because you'll be miserable."  
He rolled his eyes. "You put your arm around her. Thought you were supposed to hold hands."  
"I don't like holding her hand." I sat next to him, lacing our fingers together.  
"If you have sex with her-"  
"That's disgusting, Harry. And even if it wasn't, I would never cheat on you."  
"Sure." He finished his drink.  
I let go of his hand and stood up. "Alright then." I brought my suitcase into the living room, grabbing clothes and toiletries before having a shower. I went back in the living room and Harry was gone so I flopped down onto my back on the couch. I was too tired of the cheating argument and even if I hadn't been, I wasn't about to fight with him while he's drunk.  
I woke up to Harry shaking me. "What? What's wrong? Did I sleep through the alarm?" I checked my phone. "It's two am, Harry. For God's sake." I looked at him.  
"Didn't come to bed." He said quietly, pulling at his hair.  
"Didn't think you wanted me to, since I'm apparently cheating on you." I snapped, sitting up.  
The second he looked at me with his big sad green eyes, I regretted saying it.  
"Didn't mean it, Lou. Was just upset."  
I sighed. "I know, baby. I didn't want to fight so I thought I'd take the couch. Seemed like you wanted some space."  
"Don't."  
I used my thumb to brush his cheekbone. "I think you should go back to bed, Haz."  
"Can't."  
I kissed him, easily slipping my tongue into his mouth. "Come on, baby. We need to sleep." I stood up, pulling him with me. "Come on, love." I insisted.  
Harry let me pull him along to the bed. "Gonna leave." He said.  
"No, baby, I'm not. I'm gonna stay with you, okay? Aren't you gonna be my beautiful little spoon?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"Come on then." I climbed into the bed, moving the covers for him.  
He was careful as he got on the bed, like a sudden movement would cause me to run away. When he settled, I wrapped myself around him.  
"Goodnight, baby."

~~~

"Shut the damn thing off, Louis. If you don't I will break it." Harry snapped.  
I turned off the alarm. "Baby, we gotta get up. If we don't get our day started-"  
"Fuck off." He mumbled.  
I sighed and stripped him of the covers.  
"Why do you hate me?"  
"I don't. If I did I wouldn't be eating you out at five in the morning."  
His eyes flew open. "Lou, what-"  
"You hear me." I pulled his boxers off and looked at him. "On your stomach or on your back?"  
"Back." He mumbled, watching me.  
"No touching." I reminded him, nipping at the inside of his thigh. I trailed kisses and bites up both his thighs before spreading his legs. I licked at his pulsing hole and he groaned.  
"Don't tease,"  
"No teasing, baby." I promised, pressing a kiss to his thigh before flicking my tongue into him.  
He squirmed under me, reacting and moaning beautifully with every movement that I made. His fingers knotted in my hair and I moaned into him when I felt him tug at it. "Fuck, Lou. Wanna kiss."  
I made a love bite on his ass and then kissed him, slipping one finger into his warm, wet hole.  
He whined. "Fuck me, Lou."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"Please," he whined.  
"Okay, but let me stretch you some more, yeah?" I reached onto the table and grabbed the lube, removing my fingers and slicking them up. I traced his entrance before slowly sliding one finger in.  
"Lou," he groaned.  
I added a second one and then a third, bringing him to a needy place. Then I removed my fingers and slicked up my shaft. I wiped my hand on his discarded boxers and lined myself up. "You remember our safe word?"  
"Yes,"  
"Say it, Haz. Please. I need to know that you will use it."  
"Carrot." He sighed.  
"Good, baby." I slowly thrust into him, trying not to be rough with him.  
He shoved me onto my back and got up on my hips.  
"Be careful, baby. Want you safe." I muttered, watching him.  
He lined himself up and took me to the hilt, making me moan loudly.  
"God, you're so beautiful." I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him down to me for a kiss.  
He pulled away, sitting up and digging his nails into my thighs.  
"I love you so much. Can't wait to watch you fuck yourself on my dick." I mumbled.  
He fucked himself slowly at first, changing angles every now and then.  
I licked my lips and gripped into his hips. "Can I...?" I asked.  
"Sure?" he raised an eyebrow.  
I changed his angle and yanked him down to me.  
"AH, LOU." He moaned.  
"Wanted to hit your prostate better."  
He nodded. "Yeah, you..." he fucked himself harder, hitting his prostate and almost doubling over in pleasure.  
I thrust up into him, meeting him so that I could fuck him harder and harder until he came all over my chest. I felt him tighten around me. "Oh, shitshitshitshitshit." I moaned, thrusting in and out of him still.  
"Louis," he breathed.  
I came inside of him, calling his name loudly. "You're so good, baby. So good. I'm so..." I panted. "Fuck, baby. I love you so much. You're so good. Gonna reward you so good after tonight's show."  
He sighed heavily, coming down from his high.  
"Can you do something for me, baby?"  
He nodded, panting.  
"I bought you something. Want you to wear it for me at the show." I ran a hand through his hair.  
"What is it?"  
"Something special. Just for my baby." I rolled us over to pin him, pulling out and lavishing him with kisses from his neck to his hips. "Gonna remind you of how pretty I think you are all damn day." I pulled out of him and got up.  
"Lou," he complained.  
"I know, baby. But I'm really excited for this. Gonna look so good on you." I pulled something out of a bag.  
"Why do I feel like it's lingerie?"  
"Because it's absolutely lingerie." I held up a dark green lace teddy. "Please?" I asked, looking at him. "Gonna look so beautiful on you."  
He rolled his eyes. "What is with you and lingerie?"  
"It's gonna look so good against your skin." I stretched my neck, imagining it. Especially after a show. Harry all sweaty and worked up and...  
"Lou?" Harry called my attention to him. "You doing alright over there?" he asked, smirking.  
I cleared my throat.  
"Jesus, if I knew that this would be all that I had to do in order to get you worked up, I would've bought lingerie myself." he got up. "Gonna shower and then change so we can go to rehearsal."  
"Okay. I'll shower after you."  
"You wanna shower with?"  
"I'm make us late." I sighed.  
"You still need a shower. I'll keep you from fucking me."  
"Alright, alright. But we really can't have sex because if we have sex, I won't let you out of this room for hours."  
He smirked. "After the concert then."  
I licked my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam fighting, Liam jealous of Larry, Harry in lingerie for a concert

I put a water bottle down for Harry by his microphone and went back to my spot.  
He bent over to grab it, his shirt showing some of the lace teddy.  
I adjusted myself and sighed, satisfied by him in lingerie. And then I noticed Zayn staring at him.  
Zayn bit his lip and looked Harry up and down.  
"You want to keep your teeth?" I snapped, shoving him back. "Don't look at my boyfriend like that."  
"He's wearing lingerie!" Zayn pointed. "That is not fair. You know that."  
"Keep your eyes off of my boyfriend." I hissed. "Liam, get Zayn to stop eyeing my Haz before I snap his neck."  
Harry stood up quickly, his face flushed as he immediately fixed his shirt.  
Liam glared at Zayn. "Suck your own dick from now on, you asshole. You love me, hmm? You're more into Harry than me!" He snapped.  
"You're one to talk! Don't think I don't notice the way you stare at Louis after Harry's blown him."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
Harry glared at Liam. "You touch my boyfriend and I'll rip your head off."  
"I don't want your boyfriend I want your relationship!" Liam yelled.  
"Haz, come here." I insisted, not liking him being between them. "Now."  
He came over to me. "I didn't-"  
"Not you, baby. Didn't like you being in the middle of all that." I shook my head. "Didn't want them to take anything out on you." I tucked his hair back.  
"Louis," Eleanor called.  
"What?" I looked at her.  
"Lunch."  
I groaned, standing up. "In a second." I motioned for Harry to follow me backstage. I took off my jacket and handed it to him. "It's gonna be cold. I know the boys wanted to walk around. And I'm not giving it to her." I shook my head.  
He looked at his shoes. "Is this happening because I snapped at her?"  
"No, baby. It's just how it is for right now." I promised. "I'll talk to her. She knows you just don't like how things are. It's okay. I'll take care of it." I pulled his mouth to mine, easily tangling our tongues together. I pressed him into the wall, my hands roaming his waist.  
"Louis!"  
I sighed. "If we have to do dinner, I'll see if we can do it with you and the boys. Then we can split into cars and I can see you in lipstick again." I kissed his cheek before heading out with Eleanor. I let her lace out fingers together while we talked around.  
"Okay, out with it." She sighed. "You're mad because I snapped at Harry."  
"No, he's just worried that you're mad. He's mad at the situation and he feels bad for snapping. He just..."  
"Louis, we are going to fight. It's to be expected. If roles were reversed, I would be pissed." She laughed. "I was upset and I lashed out. But I didn't mean it."  
"Thank you." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into the restaurant.  
When I got back from lunch, Harry was waiting for me.  
"Hi, baby."  
"Hey."  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "Other than Eleanor. Because she didn't mean it. She just lashed out."  
"Liam and Zayn haven't stopped fighting."  
I kissed him. "I'll take care of it." I walked over to where Zayn was and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him to Liam. "Work your shit out."  
"It's not your business!" Zayn hissed.  
"It is now! You're upsetting Harry. You know he doesn't like the fighting and you guys won't just talk to each other." I pointed to them. "Work it out or I will do it for you." I snapped at them.  
Zayn crossed his arms. "I wasn't looking at Harry the way you think I was. I was trying to figure out the lingerie type and figure out how it would look on Liam. But in red. Maybe silk instead of lace." He looked at Liam. "Don't think you'd like lace. You'd say it was itchy. But you'd look so good in red lingerie."  
"Next time, ask me. Don't start at my boyfriend the way you did." I walked off to find my Harry again.  
He was in our dressing room, his shirt off and his hair down.  
I locked the door and sat on the couch next to him. "You're so damn good looking. How'd I get so lucky?" I asked.  
He rolled his eyes, straddling my lap immediately.  
"Damn," I groaned. "You in skinny jeans and lingerie. So good."  
"You like?"  
"I fucking love."  
He rubbed himself up against me. "You excited for after the show?"  
"Very."  
"Can I..." his face flushed. "Never mind." He shook his head, starting to get up.  
I grabbed his waist. "Harry, tell me."  
"Just a thing I want to try. In bed. But we can talk about it later."  
"Or now." I licked my lips. "Tell me what you want, baby."  
His face turned red and I smirked.  
"Do you want Daddy to take good care of you tonight?" I asked, sliding my hands up his thighs.  
"Fuck," he groaned. "How did you know? How?"  
"I know, baby. I know you. Daddy will take such good care of you after the show." I promised. "If you're a good girl." I added, sensing what he wanted.  
His face was bright red. "I-"  
"Are you going to be a good girl for Daddy tonight?"  
He nodded. "So good."  
I licked my way into his mouth, biting at his lip and letting him tug on my hair. "Already such a good girl for me, baby." I praised, rubbing my thumb against his cheek. "You're just so pretty. So beautiful." I kissed him. "Wish we had more time before the show."  
Someone knocked on the door. "Guys, let's go." Niall called.  
Harry groaned, but got up and put his shirt back on. "After?"  
"After."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

The second we got to our dressing room after the show, Louis and I were making out like there was no tomorrow.  
"Hate to break you guys up, but..." Eleanor cleared her throat.  
I groaned. "Damn it."  
"After dinner." Louis promised.  
I frowned. "Fine."  
"I came with a present, since we fought last time." She looked at me.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Louis seemed to really enjoy you in lipstick so..." she held up a small bag. "I got you the ones that I have as a starting place. That's to help with pr, but also for you to have. If you find that you like darker colors or lighter colors, I'll get those."  
I looked at her. "Wow, um. Thanks."  
"Okay, well, I also got you two others because I was with Louis when he bought all that lingerie and-"  
"There's more?!" I looked at my boyfriend, who flushed a bit.  
"Well, yeah."  
I laughed. "Anyway, sorry."  
"Yeah so I got you a green and a black because I've seen what he's bought." She shrugged. "You both seemed to enjoy the lipstick bit."  
Louis groaned. "Fuck, I'm gonna need a minute to calm down."  
"I haven't done a thing!"  
"I know but I just have so many ideas. Fuck. I'm already hard."  
"It was your idea for me to wear the lingerie all day."  
"You're wearing it now?" Eleanor asked. "Which one? How does it fit?"  
"It's green and lace and it's like a whole thing."  
"Ah the green teddy. He got a boner buying it for you. Can't imagine how he's doing now."  
"I'm gonna die is how I'm doing." He groaned.  
"Can we have fifteen minutes? Just to let things die down with the fans before we go to dinner?" I suggested.  
"Sure." Eleanor laughed. "Just...try to be quiet." She handed me a pack of makeup wipes and left the room.  
I locked the door and looked at Louis.  
"The fuck are we going to accomplish in fifteen minutes?" He sighed. "Ugh. I guess I can cool down."  
"I'll be right back." I slipped into the bathroom and pulled my hair down. I ruffled it the way I knew he liked and looked through the lipstick Eleanor had given me. I settled on a dark red and was very careful putting it on. Satisfied with it, I took off my shirt and grabbed it along with the lipsticks and makeup wipes before leaving the bathroom.  
Louis was playing on his phone when I walked out, but he looked up at the sound of the door closing. He moaned loudly. "You are trying to kill me."  
"Don't know what you're talking about." I said, shrugging as I straddled his lap. "We have fifteen minutes."  
"Don't tell me you're going to dry hump me for fifteen minutes."  
"I had another idea. But I'll do whatever you want, Daddy."  
He shivered. "Fuck, baby." He put his hands on my waist and kissed me, tangling our tongues together. "What does that pretty mouth of yours do, hmm?" He asked. "Going to be a good girl for Daddy?" He tucked my hair back.  
I nodded, getting off of him to be on my knees in front of the couch.  
Louis was quick to drop his pants and shorts to pool at his ankles, exposing his erection.  
I licked my lips, intrigued by whether or not the lipstick and the lingerie and the names would somehow make it hotter. I licked a thick stripe up his shaft and earned a strangled groan.  
I took him completely in my mouth and he moaned so loudly that I paused. That's definitely new.  
"Harry, do something. Please." He whined.  
I resumed my task of sucking him off and his moans were heavier that usual.  
"Close," he muttered, tugging on my hair roughly.  
I swirled my tongue and he came immediately, my mouth passing his lips. I licked him clean and took everything he gave me.  
"Baby, fuck," Louis panted.  
I looked at the clock. "That took five minutes. Not even. Jesus, Lou."  
"You don't even get it. You're so fucking gorgeous and sexy and in lingerie and lipstick for me...you're so good. Such a good girl."  
I watched him carefully. "You look a little wrecked."  
"I feel a little wrecked." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll never understand how you just...make everything...you just make everything better."  
I rolled my eyes and got up, retrieving the makeup wipes. "You're a mess."  
"Worth it." He pulled his boxers and jeans up. "If we get this stuff off now, we have time for a snog."  
I wiped his mouth and then went to the mirror to wipe mine.  
"Gonna wreck you so good." Louis muttered.  
I snorted. "Should've worn lipstick sooner, Lou. Quickest blow job ever."  
"Come back over here," he demanded.  
I stood in front of him. "Hmm?"  
"Straddle my lap, baby."  
I did as he asked. "You know we have to go soon."  
"But not yet." He muttered, pulling my mouth to his.  
We snogged for a bit before we agreed that it was time for us to show our faces and leave for the restaurant.  
They split us up, Eleanor and Louis in one car with me and the boys in another.  
"Sorry, Harry." Liam frowned.  
I shrugged, getting into the car and sitting next to Niall. I pulled my hair up into a bun, having no reason to leave it down.  
"Did you have it down for Louis?" Niall asked quietly.  
"Yeah."  
"Heard you getting him off. Must've been some blow job."  
"It was."  
When we got to the restaurant, I was on one side of Louis and Eleanor was on another. I wasn't thrilled, but it was better than nothing.  
Management came up to us and whispered something to Louis and then Eleanor.  
Louis made a face, but nodded.  
The two excused themselves and I watched my boyfriend guide Eleanor with his hand on the small of her back.  
I sipped my water.  
"You okay?" Niall kicked my foot.  
"Fine." I muttered. "I'd rather not know what they're doing." I was stabbing at my salad so management told me to shake it off and go to the bathroom. I passed Louis and Eleanor on my way in. He had her knocked against the wall and was kissing her aggressively. I noticed that her hand was down his jeans and his were everywhere. And then I saw the mark on his neck and then the one on hers.  
I went into the bathroom and sank to the floor, crying.  
Louis and I had been very clear. Marks were not allowed. Touches under clothes weren't allowed. But I guess it didn't matter.  
Liam came into the bathroom. "Harry, you haven't-" he stopped. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
I wiped my face. "Tell them that I don't feel well. Please."  
He nodded, leaving.  
Paul came into the bathroom a while later. "I heard your not feeling great. Let's get you back. We'll check you into a solo room so you don't get Louis sick as well."  
I nodded. "Thank you."  
We went back to the hotel and Paul retrieved my things from Louis's room. He brought them to me and I was grateful for it. He left and I collapsed onto the bed.  
My phone buzzed and I looked at it. Liam was asking if I was okay, Zayn and Niall were telling me to feel better and Louis was asking what happened.  
Baby, Liam said Paul took you back because you're sick. What happened?  
When I didn't answer, my phone buzzed again.  
What's wrong, baby? Let me help you.  
And again.  
Haz?  
And again.  
I'm worried about you, baby. Please tell me what's wrong. What hurts? Stomach? Head? Tell me.  
The buzzing stopped for a bit and then it started again.  
They said they moved you so that you don't get sick. Where are you? I brought you food. You didn't eat anything.  
Harry, where are you? Why aren't you answering?  
Where did they move you too? Are you okay?  
Harry?  
Answer me, Harry.  
I know you're seeing these, Harry. Please tell me where you are so I can help you.  
I don't care if I get sick.  
Let me help.  
Paul gave me the room number. I'm coming for you, baby.  
"Harry," Lou called. "Open the door, baby. You need to eat. Let me take care of you. Please."  
Harry, let me in.  
Harry!  
Fine. I'm going to ask the front desk for a key.  
He went away and I hoped that the front desk wouldn't give him a key, but I knew they probably would.  
I heard the door open.  
"Harry, baby?" Lou called quietly. "How are you feeling?"  
"Go away." I muttered.  
"I brought you something to eat. The boys said you didn't eat anything. I also brought some Gatorade."  
"Not hungry."  
"You haven't eaten since hours before the show, Haz. You gotta eat. Even management is worried about you. They said you looked really bad when Paul took you back."  
I didn't answer.  
"Harry, why are you avoiding me? I already told you that I don't care about getting sick. I just want to help." He stepped into my field of vision and I notice the high neck sweater he was wearing. "I already know that you let her mark you. And I know that you marked her."  
"Is that what this is about?! I was losing my mind! I thought you were really sick!" He snapped.  
"And I thought we had rules." I snapped back. "But I guess doesn't matter to you, does it? Already got your orgasm from me. Why not another from her?"  
"It wasn't real, Harry."  
"The marks are. Your boner was." I got up to pace.  
He didn't say anything.  
"Thought I wouldn't find out?" I asked. "I was sent to the bathroom because I was angry they pulled you away. Then I see that she's got her hand down your pants and her mouth on your neck."  
"It was just-"  
"I don't care!" I yelled. "I don't care what it was. You broke our agreement. You broke our deal. And then you tried to keep it from me. As if I wouldn't see the pictures later." I snorted.  
"I was going to tell you, but I thought you were miserable and sick." He stepped towards me.  
"One of those is right."  
"Haz," he sighed. "Let me make it up to you."  
"Fine. Leave."  
"No."  
"I wore lingerie for you! I wore lipstick while I sucked you off!" I screamed, shoving him. I pushed him until he fell on his back.  
"I didn't mean to upset you."  
"You tried to lie to me and you broke all of are rules. What's the point of having rules if you're just going to break them?!" I pinned him to the bed, pressing his arms into the mattress.  
"Harry,"  
"We agreed on things. We made decisions and rules and you don't even care!"  
"I do care!"  
"Then why did you break our rules?!" I asked, getting up and stripping. "Lingerie. Do you know how hard it was to run around stage in this shit and not get caught?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Louis' POV

Harry stripped in front of me, yelling still. "I did it for you. And this is what I get?! What happened to 'you're my baby, Haz. You're my sub. I'll take care of you always.' What happened to that?!"  
"I-"  
"You lying piece of shit! And all this after you almost ripped me in two for kissing an interviewer on the cheek. What does that say about you?!" He pulled on some boxers and got on top of me.  
I felt my heart thud in my chest. Oh God. Oh no. Harry's going to top me for the first time, angry as hell. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry isn't good enough." He yanked my jeans and boxers off, throwing them. "Off." He demanded, pulling at my shirt.  
I took it off and watched him, slightly scared and slightly turned on.  
"You think I'm the one who has problems remembering who they belong to?!" He leaned over me and rummaged through his bag.  
"I didn't mean-"  
"I don't care!" He snapped.  
I quieted, watching him. "Haz, I'm sorry. I just-"  
"Shut up before you make it worse for yourself. I don't have to prep you. I don't have to use lube. But because I'm a considerate human being I will if you shut the fuck up."  
I shut my mouth, trying to submit. I felt him trace the ring of muscle with lube. I squirmed under him, nervous.  
"Touch yourself and I will actually tear your ass in two."  
I swallowed thickly, putting my hands at my sides.  
He pushed a finger into me all too quickly, causing my hips to jerk. "Keep them down, Louis."  
"Sorry." I mumbled, pressing my hips to the mattress.  
He moved it around and I realized just how ungodly long his fingers were. When I got comfortable with what he was doing to me, he added a second finger.  
I gripped into the sheets and tried to keep my hips down. I noticed that he was avoiding my prostate at all costs and groaned, knowing I'd be fucked later. I felt him add two more fingers, making me yelp at the stretch. "Harry," I hissed, bucking my hips away from him.  
"Shhh, Lou. You'll get used to it. It's okay. Relax,"  
I whimpered under him. "Harry."  
"Relax,"  
I frowned, but leaned back. After a second or two, he hit my prostate and I moaned quietly.  
"See, Lou. It's okay." He removed his fingers and I quivered under him, nervous.  
"Let me find a condom." He muttered.  
"Why? It's not like I'd ever let anyone else do this." I mumbled.  
He slicked himself up and slowly pushed into me.  
I let out a strangled moan as he pushed into me.  
He bottomed out and sat on my hips, waiting.  
I watched him stare at my neck and I moved to let him nip and suck at it, but he didn't. I went to ask him, but he moved inside of me before I could. "Fuck," I whined.  
He didn't say anything, settling himself on a slow rhythm.  
I tried to lean up to snog him, but he shoved me back down. I tried to lace our fingers together, but he moved his hands to the back of my thighs. I realized that he was taking away our intimacy. We weren't doing this as lovers. No. We were doing this as strangers. "Harry, I-"  
He thrust harder into me, making me wince a bit.  
Every time I tried to say something, he fucked me harder and faster, refusing to give me the chance.  
He changed his angle and nailed my prostate until I couldn't control myself and lost it. He waited for me to come off my high before pulling out and grabbing a towel.  
"You didn't..."  
"You came here for an orgasm. Now you got one." He tossed the towel to me. "Clean yourself up and get out."  
"I came here for you." I argued, sitting up despite the burn.  
"Sure."  
"Harry-"  
"You think that I could orgasm with her teeth marks all on your neck? No doubt her taste in your mouth? You think that I could touch you the same after she did?"  
I reached out for him. "Let me suck you off or-"  
"Don't touch me."  
I recoiled. That hurt much more than being fucked in the ass.  
"Get out."  
I cried, genuinely bawling on the mattress. I tried to stop because I'd never cried in front of Harry before, but nothing had ever hurt me that much. Because I couldn't stop myself, I cried harder and started hyperventilating. I cried harder and chocked on my sobs.  
Harry came over to the bed and pulled me into his lap. "Shhhh." He hugged me tightly to him. "You never cry."  
I sobbed into my hands until I could cry anymore. Then I just sat there, shaking like a nutjob.  
"Come on, you need to sleep, Lou." He cooed.  
I shook my head, still shaking. "I can't. I can't. I..."  
He held me closer to him.  
I curled into him like a slobbering mess. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
He kissed my forehead. "Shhhh. We'll talk tomorrow."  
"I just thought that if I went with it, they'd lay off for a while and we could just be together."  
"Shhhh. Be my little spoon, okay?"  
I nodded, lying down with him. "I'm sorry..." I snuggled into him and sighed.  
"Shhhh...sleep for me, okay?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Shhhhh. Lou, babe, it's time for you to sleep."  
I woke up the next morning and I panicked when Harry wasn't with me. "Harry?!" I called, sitting up. "HARRY?!" I yelled, trying to stand. I fell on the floor just as Harry walked in.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"You...you were gone. I..."  
"Why are you on the floor, babe?"  
"I must've tripped on the comforter." I tried to stand, but fell again.  
"You alright?"  
"Legs are jello." I muttered.  
He helped me back to the bed. "Maybe you should stay in bed for a while."  
I flushed. "I love you. Tell me that you know that."  
"Never seen you cry. Especially not like that."  
"Nothing ever hurt like that before." I said quietly.  
"Being fucked in the ass?"  
"No. You telling me not to touch you and to get out after not being able to get you off."  
"It wasn't that you couldn't get me off. I was just too pissed. I was seeing red."  
"I couldn't get you off. You were inside of me and I literally couldn't get you off." I looked away. "You couldn't even look at me."  
"I couldn't get what I needed."  
"Intimacy."  
"Yeah."  
"Easier to do without intimacy when you're being plowed."  
"Yeah, well, I tried to initiate intimacy. You wouldn't let me."  
"Was part of your punishment." He muttered.  
"Should've fucked my mouth."  
"Wanted you to feel guilty." He sighed. "I wanted you to feel guilty and hurt."  
I frowned. "Mission accomplished."  
He kissed me carefully. "Gonna top you properly."  
"My legs are jello still." I whined.  
"You'll be fine. You almost split me in two, remember."  
I let him push me onto my back. "I owe my old friend money now."  
"Why's that?"  
"I bet him that I'd never let anyone top me. Harry Styles does it again." I laughed, pulling his mouth to mine.  
He dragged his nose down my body. "You look good when you're wrecked."  
I groaned, feeling him skip over my crotch. "I was rather wrecked."  
He licked at my opening and I squirmed. "Hey, stop." He used his massive hand to knock my hips to the mattress.  
"Giant hands." I muttered, trying to squirm under him.  
He nipped and sucked at the muscle, putting me on edge. "Gotta stretch you again. You're already so tight."  
I whined when he put a finger in me, moving it around a bit in me.  
He put a second finger in me and scissored me with them.  
"Please," I whined.  
He got up on my hips and thrust into me. He bottomed out and I bit my lip. "No," he pulled my lip out of my teeth. "I want the noise."  
"You're massive." I complained, trying to adjust myself.   
"Stop squirming, Lou." He laughed. "I'm telling you this so it'll help you."  
"I can't."  
Harry used his hands to shove my hips down.  
I felt the pressure from his hands and his dick, causing me to groaned. "Fuck," I leaned my head back.  
"Look at me," he demanded.  
I made eye contact with him and he kissed me, slowly thrusting in and out of me, not moving his hands from my hips. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked. "Harder," I whispered, unable to stop myself.  
He changed his angle and pushed me harder, keeping the same pace.  
"Harry," I whined.  
"Hmmm?" He asked. "What is it?"  
"More," I mumbled. "Faster,"  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Harry." I threw my head back and put my hands over my face.  
"Hey," he took both my hands in one of his and pinned then above my head.  
I flushed.  
"Tell me what you want. Maybe I'll give it to you."  
"More. I need more."  
"More?" He thrust into me, bottoming out again.  
I bucked my hips to create more friction, but he put his free hand there, holding me down against the mattress. "Harry!" I whined.  
"Hmm? What's wrong?" He asked.  
I squirmed under him. "Please."  
"Please what?"  
I groaned under him, knowing that this was another form of punishment. "Please fuck me harder and faster and just fuck me, Harry." I hissed.  
He let my hands go and put both hands on my hips to keep me still. He thrust in and out roughly, causing me to groaned.  
And then he changed his angle again, railing my prostate.  
I made a sound so high pitched and feminine, I wasn't even sure that it came out of my mouth.  
Harry leaned over me. "That was new."  
I flushed and looked away from him, embarrassed now.  
He stopped moving. "Look at me."  
"Can't. Embarrassed." I muttered.  
"I can sit here all day." He shrugged, grazing his hands down my thighs.  
I looked at him and he kissed me, hot and wet and sloppy.  
He pulled out and slammed into me, jamming against my prostate and earning another high pitched noise. He continued that way for a while before I started to feel my body shake.  
"Haz, close." I whimpered.  
He reached over me to grab something that he slipped over my dick before continuing to pound my prostate.  
My noise was resolved to those feminine whines and I knew I most certainly should've gotten off by now.  
Oh. No.  
I realized he was using my punishment for him against me. Well fuck. "Still punishing me."  
"No, baby. Just wanted to listen to you a bit longer." He pushed harder and faster, getting such feminine noises that I don't even think I'd believe him if he said they were mine. It sounded like he was really giving it to some woman.  
"Ah, Harry," I moaned, my voice high and breathy. "Please." My voice cracked due to the vibrating of my body.  
He stopped moving and waited a bit before removing the ring.  
I panted, needing him to finish it. "Harry, please."  
"Please what?"  
"I need a release." I whimpered. "Please, Harry."  
He kissed me softly for a second before going back to plowing my prostate.  
After a few thrusts, I was done and I came so hard that my body vibrated.  
Harry muttered a few curses and my name before spilling inside of me, riding out his orgasm.  
I didn't realize that I was clutching into the sheets until Harry pried my hands up.  
"You okay?"  
"A little weird. Kinda vibrating." I admitted. "I am okay though. How was topping?"  
"Different. The goal is different. The pleasure is different. God, those moans." He groaned. "I almost lost my shit."  
I flushed. "Let's not discuss that."  
"It was hot. Never heard you like that."  
"Never sounded like that." I admitted. "Wasn't sure it was me at first, honestly. Which do you prefer?" I wanted to fuck Harry. But if he liked topping better, I'd bottom for him. Only him though.  
"You want to top."  
"If you want to top most of the time, I'd bottom for you. But only because it's you." I shrugged.  
"You wouldn't bottom for the rest of our lives."  
"I would if it is what you want." I looked at him. "Is that what you want? Because I'll do it. Except for like my birthday. I feel like that's a fair trade."  
"You would bottom?"  
"Yeah,"  
"So you bottom then. Except for your birthday, Christmas, and Valentine's Day." He nodded.  
"Sounds good." I relaxed into the pillows. "You just gotta be careful until I'm used to it. Be generous with the amount of lube you use. We definitely can't fuck before a show for a bit. I won't be able to walk."  
He stared at me.  
"What? I think that's a fair thing. Management will kill us if we're that obvious and it'd be too hard to walk around normally after you fucking me."  
"You're serious?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Lou, you're not going to bottom. Except for when I literally can't take it."  
I raised an eyebrow. "But you just-"  
"I wanted to see if you'd go along with it." He shrugged.  
"Haz, you reserve the right to tell me that you want to top. It's not my preference, but it's not like I didn't enjoy it. I mean, it's you on me." I reminded him, putting my hands on his shoulders.  
"You're sweet, but I prefer to be topped." He laughed.  
"If you say so." I ran a hand through his hair. "You still have the right to top, Haz. We're in a relationship. I love you."  
"I love you."  
I smiled. "Being a bottom is strange."  
"Being a top is strange."  
"Mhmm. I think you only like being bottom so you can call me daddy." I smirked. "You like being my baby girl."  
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
"Not at all." I leaned up to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Zayn's POV

I shoved Liam up against the door to lock it before dragging him to his bed. "We have the whole day off." I muttered, shoving him onto his back.  
"What if I already have plans?"  
"Cancel them." I slammed my mouth to his, tangling our tongues together in a sloppy kiss.  
His hands tangled in my hair and I pulled our shirts off.  
"We haven't talked about..." Liam cleared his throat. "You know."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Who's gonna be where." His face flushed.  
I stopped. "Oh. Right." I had just assumed that I would be topping. Which was stupid and rude. "What do you want?"  
"To fuck or to be fucked. That is the question." He muttered, giving me a small smile.  
"Li, baby,"  
"You want to top." He noted.  
"Yeah. But I don't have to. You can. If you want."  
"You don't want that." He sighed, slipping out of his jeans.  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Just shut up." He threw his boxers off the bed.  
"But I-"  
"Zayn, I'm horny. I don't care if I have to bottom. But we gotta have sex or else we can't do this thing anymore. Because I'm horny. So take off your pants."  
"Damn," I laughed, tossing my jeans and boxers to the floor.  
We made out for a few minutes or so before he started to get really impatient.  
"Relax, Li. Let me stretch you first."  
"Get on with it, Z."  
"We'll switch next time and you can tell me what you prefer." I looked at him, sliding my hands down his body. I sucked hickeys into his thighs and traced my finger along his hole.  
"Enough fucking foreplay, Zayn." He hissed, yanking on my hair.  
I licked his opening slowly before diving my tongue into the tight, warm muscle.  
He didn't really respond so I stopped, slicking up my fingers and slowly sliding one in. "No, nope, stop. We gotta switch, Zayn. Please switch."  
I surrendered, removing my finger and wiping off my hands on the sheets. "You okay?"  
"Switch with me."  
"Okay, relax. I will. Just move so I can take your spot."  
He got up and I relaxed in the spot, flat on my back. "Sorry,"  
"It's okay. I'm glad you told me to stop." I ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want you to be miserable."  
"You either."  
"Let's try this and see what happens." I shrugged.  
He dragged his nose down my chest and lowered himself between my legs. His teeth scraped the skin on my inner thighs before he made love bites there.  
I moaned a bit, loving his mouth.  
He kitten licked my opening for a few seconds before just diving into me with his tongue.  
I bucked my hips towards him, trying to grind against his tongue.  
He used one hand to shove my hips down and the other to search for something.  
I moaned louder when he nipped at the muscle and I whimpered when he stopped, moving away.  
He poured a generous amount of lube onto a few fingers before tracing my hole with one.  
"Please," I whined, needy and empty.  
He slowly put one finger in me and I made an ungodly sound, causing him to look up at me.  
I used my hips to grind against his finger since he wasn't moving.  
"Gonna fuck yourself on my fingers, Z?" Liam asked, licking his lips.  
"You wouldn't move!" I whined, flustered. "I need you to-"  
He inserted a second finger and started scissoring me.  
"Ah, Liam," I groaned, trying to grind against his fingers again.  
"No." Liam said sharply, forcing my hips to still.  
I whimpered, unhappy. I didn't have enough friction. I needed more from him. I needed him to go faster and harder.  
He added a third finger and curled them carefully, causing me to throw my head back and moan like I'd never been touched before in my life. "Prostate," he muttered, putting pressure on the spot.  
I squirmed. "Li." I struggled to force some sort of friction, but failed.  
He rubbed the spot with such pressure that I arched my back off the bed with a strangled moan. "Like that?"  
"Stop playing with me." I whined.  
"In a second." He muttered.  
"I'm gonna lose it if you don't stop it." I warned.  
"Yeah, but I can get you hard again." He shrugged.  
"Wait, you-" I interuppted myself with a high pitched moan, feeling him nail my prostate with his fingers over and over again. "Liam, Liam, Liam,"  
"Let it go, baby."  
"But you-"  
"Let it go for me, Z."  
"You should-ah, fuck," I gave up talking and tried to grab his wrist.  
"Come on, just let it go. Wanna see you all wrecked just for me. Just from me touching you. Wanna see a preview of how you'll be when I'm inside you."  
I relaxed against the mattress, accepting the fact that he was going to give me a solo orgasm one way or another.  
"Baby," he called.  
I looked at him and he pushed harder against my prostate. I came with another new noise and couldn't believe the high I was having. Ten times better than anything I'd ever felt.  
Liam grabbed his shirt and used it to wipe my stomach off. "Don't want that to dry on you."  
I nodded, lazily.  
"You mind taking it?" He asked, smirking down at me.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"We can just not go for penetration. Strictly blowjobs." He continued. "I'm sure you were really uncomfortable with me eating you out and-"  
"Shut up, Liam." I swatted him. "Keep it up and I won't give you any release."  
He laughed, kissing me. "Looks like I'll be putting you in something sexy sometime. I'll have to discuss with Louis. You do look damn good in red."  
I flushed.  
"Also have to buy you something to keep you stretched when we're not together, hmmm?"  
I tried really hard to not excite myself at the thought of Liam buying me lingerie and toys, but God it was hot.  
"Like that idea?" He noted, skimming his hands along the curves of my body.  
"Maybe."  
"I think you love the idea of me putting you in something lacy. I think you love even more the thought of me buying you something to keep you thinking of me when we're separated. Gonna have to be a vibrator. You don't have the discipline for a dildo. Yet." He scraped his teeth against the skin on my neck. "Would be so pretty fucking yourself on a vibrator. Gonna make you FaceTime me when you do it."  
I bit my lip, refusing to make noise.  
"When we're on tour, maybe I'll plug you up for a concert so that you'll be ready for me when we're done. Or maybe I'll take you bareback before and leave you plugged until we get back to the hotel."  
I groaned, unable to stop myself.  
"Gonna come a day where you ride me. You'll be so pretty, fucking yourself on my dick."  
I swallowed thickly, feeling him suck hickeys down my body.  
"Already hard for me, Z."  
"Stop teasing." I complained. "Thought you were horny."  
"I am. But you look so good like this. I like making you sound like this."  
I flushed. "You-"  
"I enjoy the way you sound so much."  
I licked my lips. "Didn't know that I could sound like that."  
"That's because no one ever touched you like that."  
"I couldn't keep my mouth shut." I sighed, looking at the wall.  
"I wanted to keep you going. Couldn't wait to hear you orgasm." He tangled our tongues together.  
I pulled him down on top of me, grinding my hips against his. "Please, Li. Please," I dragged my nails down his back.  
"Fuck, Z. Damn, I'm fucking you. I promise." He moved down my body and got up on my knees.  
"Don't postpone." I bucked my hips, trying to get him to fuck me.  
"Relax, Z. I don't want to hurt you."  
"I need it." I whined.  
"Lift your hips."  
I did as he asked, desperate.  
He slowly pushed into me, earning louder and louder moans until he bottomed out. "Fuck you're so tight."  
"Sorry."  
"No, baby. That's good. So good." He groaned.  
"Move. Don't sit there."  
"Baby, I can't. I gotta let you adjust, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."  
I rocked my hips, well, I tried.  
Liam used both of his hands to shove my hips flat against the mattress. "No,"  
I groaned, hitting my head against the pillows. "But I want-"  
"Just a minute, Z." He bargained. "One minute. You can handle that, can't you?" He asked.  
"No." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"You're pouting." Liam smirked.  
"I just want you to move!"  
"I will. In a second,"  
"Okay it's been a second."  
"Jesus, you're impatient."  
"Liam, I need it. You said you were horny." I complained.  
"I'm trying not to break you in half, babe." He laughed.  
"I don't care if you do."  
"Well, I care."  
I groaned. "Bet Lou doesn't do this to Harry."  
"Don't call him Lou." Liam snapped.  
"If you won't fuck me, I can at least imagine Lou will."  
Liam pulled out of me and slammed back in, making me moan and quiver. "You mention him again and we'll never have sex again." He hissed.  
"You jealous?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're never jealous."  
"Don't think about Louis while I fuck you." He snapped.  
"You weren't fucking me. You were just-"  
He thrust in and out of me roughly at a quick pace.  
I slid my hands down his back and pulled him closer to me. "Fuck, Li. You're so good..."  
He moved, changing his angle and immediately getting my prostate.  
"Ah," I arched my back to meet him skin to skin. "Yes, fuck, yes."  
He slowed his pace, making me whimper under him.  
"Liam, Liam, need you. Need you to finish me and cum inside me. Please. Liam, Liam, please." I begged, so sensitive and so on edge. "Liam, please."  
He leaned towards me and I eagerly tangled our tongues together. He pulled away and I whimpered again. "Easy, Z. I'm about to finish you off. I promise."  
"Please, Liam. Please, please," I begged. "I need it. I need you."  
Liam pushed me harder and faster until I couldn't take it anymore and I cried out for him, spilling between us.  
The high from earlier was nothing compared to what this was. Why would anyone ever do drugs when this exists?!  
Liam whispered "fuck" before moaning my name and losing himself. He rode out his orgasm and then didn't move from on top of me.  
I came down from my high and realized what a mess I had made. Never in my life had I cum that hard before.  
He moved a bit and I hissed, sensitive now and overstimulated. "Sorry." He pulled out of me and I was both annoyed and relieved by the emptiness. "God. You are so pretty." He mused, watching me.  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired is what I am."  
He took off the condom and threw it in the trash.  
"Didn't even notice you put one on."  
"You were too busy complaining to notice." He laughed.  
I sighed and leaned back.  
"I'll clean you off and then you can sleep, okay?"  
I nodded, watching him get up and return with a towel.  
He wiped my chest clean and tried to go for my ass.  
"No, Li. Don't. Please."  
"Okay, okay," he held up his hands. "Roll over onto your stomach."  
I did as he said, but it didn't really help.  
"I'll got get Harry, okay? He should be able to help."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV

I heard knocking on the door and reluctantly got up from spooning my boyfriend to answer. "Yeah?"  
Liam looked at me. "I need you to stay with Zayn for a bit."  
"I can't. I've got Lou."  
"Bring him."  
I sighed. "Lou, think you can walk a bit?"  
"Maybe."  
"Try, okay?" I called.  
Liam raised an eyebrow.  
I turned red. "I topped because I was angry and punishing him."  
Louis stepped into my side, looking at me. "I am tired."  
"I know, but we're gonna go see Zayn."  
"I was prepared for him to top me, but not the other way around." Liam flushed. "I'm not prepared to help him in the aftermath...you know?"

~~~

Louis and I were holding hands under the table while management talked to us. I was waiting for them to tell Liam and Zayn that they had to be separated and get beards, but they didn't.  
I was honestly annoyed by that fact.  
"Just keep it low key and everything will be fine."  
Louis made a face and dropped my hand, crossing his arms.  
"Just keep it low key?! That's all you have to say?!" I yelled, standing up. "We're miserable. Louis has a beard. And all they get is 'keep it low key'. Are you kidding me?! You didn't give us the chance to be low key and you made us miserable."  
"Harry," Louis voice was calm. "Let's take a breath."  
"No! How are you not pissed?! This isn't fair!"  
Liam and Zayn shifted uncomfortably.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you people?! We can't be in love, but they can?! Where's the fucking logic?!"  
"Haz," Louis warned. "Let's take a walk."  
"I'll take a walk my fucking self!" I snapped, storming out of the room.  
"Harry," Louis ran after me, grabbing my arm. "Hey, I know that you're mad. I know. But let's-"  
I smacked him. "What the fuck is your problem?! Why are you so calm?! We're in the closet, Louis. I can't even sit next to you. I can't even stand next to you." I looked at him. "Did you ask them to do this to us?! Did you ask them to make us hide? To get you a beard? Is this what you wanted?" I felt my eyes well up. "Don't answer that." I shoved him away from me and put sunglasses on so I could leave.

~~~

"Harry?" Zayn called, knocking on the door. "Can we talk? Are you mad at me?"  
"No,"  
"No to talking or no you're not mad?"  
"I'm not mad."  
He came into the hotel room. "Harry?"  
"Yeah, what?" I asked.  
"Are you mad that at me and Liam?"  
"No."  
"Are you mad at management?"  
"Aren't I always?"  
"Are you mad at Louis?"  
"I think he wanted this. I think he asked for them to hide us."  
"That's not true. It can't be."  
"I think it is. He doesn't want to be public. He doesn't want anyone to know. So much so that I'm not allowed to fucking stand next to him."  
Zayn climbed onto the bed and laid close to me. "I don't think he wanted this. I do think he told them that he wanted you safe and out of harms way. He can't control them. But he'd do anything for you."  
"I think he wanted people to think he's a stud."  
"He wants you."  
I shrugged.  
"He's sitting outside your door, you know. Has been since management let us come back."  
"He hasn't tried to come in."  
"He thinks you're mad at him. He was texting you. He doesn't want you to be miserable because he's in here."  
I snorted. "If he wanted to be here, he would be."  
"He said he's afraid to hurt you again." Zayn sighed. "He wants to see you. But won't come in unless you say that he can. He also said that he won't leave that spot as long as you're in here."  
"Did he send you in here?" I asked.  
"Uh."  
"Get out." I rolled away from him.  
"But-"  
"Get out. Now." I hissed.  
He left the room and I heard him talk to who I assumed to be Louis.  
I heard the door open and sighed. "Go to hell."  
"Haz, tell me that you know that I didn't ask them for this. Tell me that you know that I wanted to be with you in public. And I am angry two, but I'm not about to ruin your career over it. I can't let them take away your music. I can't and I won't." He said, his voice level.  
"You mean your music."  
"No, I mean yours. I love music, but I would do other things if I had to and I'd be okay with that. But you love doing this. And I won't let them ruin it for you because we're gay." His voice was angry and rough. "So I will kiss a beard. I will pretend that I love vaginas. If it means that you can do what you love, I will do whatever I have to. I will do anything to keep you happy. And I think that's why they're doing this. Because I would do anything for you and they can use that. But they can't take you from me. Even if we can only be together like this right now, they can't take you from me."  
I turned to look at him and saw his fists balled at his sides. "Lou,"  
"They can't take you from me." He repeated for the third time.  
"They can't." I agreed, getting up. "I'm gonna change. You gonna stay?"  
"I'd like to. But I won't make you let me."  
"Stay." I went into the bathroom and rummaged through my things until I found it. The lingerie piece that Lou had been so excited about. I found a pinker lipstick that I thought Lou would be more drawn to and was careful to make it look perfect.  
"Lou?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanted to make sure you were still there." I pulled my hair down and checked myself one last time before leaving the bathroom. "I thought that we could pick up...you know. The other night?" I bit my lip and watched Louis rake his eyes over me, stopping at my mouth.  
"Fuck," he whispered.  
"You want to?"  
"Fuck." He said again, louder this time.  
I flushed. "I can take it off-"  
"No," he said quickly. "Just. Give me a second. I want this image. Forever. Just like this. You just...wow. Love the pink."  
"Thought you would."  
"You just know me so well, my perfect baby girl." He mused, stripping.  
"You want to take it off or should I?" I asked, tracing the lace.  
"No need," he slid his hand to my ass and unzipped the ass. "Keep it on."  
I flushed again. "Lou,"  
"Gonna make you a beautiful wreck, baby girl. Daddy is gonna take good care of you. Such good care. Gonna have you in three positions, baby. Gonna be fantastic."

Louis' POV

Harry flushed for the third time and his face was now bright red.  
"What's the matter, baby girl? Do you think you can be a good girl for daddy?"  
He nodded.  
"Stretch yourself for me." I demanded, shoving him onto his back.  
He raised an eyes. "What?"  
"Wanna watch you, baby. Be a good girl for daddy and stretch yourself out."  
He reached over to grab the lube, but I grabbed his hand. "What?"  
I licked his index finger before sucking three of his fingers completely.  
He looked at me like he couldn’t believe what I was doing. “You’re not serious.”  
“Be a good girl and stretch yourself for daddy.”  
He groaned, but moved his hand to pry at his hole.  
I watched him grunt and groan as he fucked himself on his own fingers in lingerie and lipstick. “Tell me when you’re ready for me, baby.” I slicked up my shaft.  
“Daddy,” he whined, moving his hand away from himself. “Please?”  
I thrust into him and bottomed out quickly.  
"Fuck." Harry moaned.  
"So good, baby girl." I pushed in and out of him, my hands trailing down his body.  
"Daddy," he groaned, pulling my mouth down to his.  
I tangled our tongues together and slowed my pace.  
"Daddy, don't."  
"I'm trying not to hurt you."  
"You won't. Please, just..."  
I raked my eyes over him, stopping at his mouth for a second. Swollen pink lips and messy hair. I kept my slow pace and traced the lace pattern with my fingertips.  
"Please,"  
I took his bottom lip into my mouth and nipped at it. "You want more, baby girl? You want me to push you harder?"  
He nodded.  
I kissed him again, this time picking up my pace.  
Harry moaned into my mouth and arched his back to brush against me.  
"Fuck," I groaned.  
After a while, he was quivering with every move.  
"Take a fiver." I pulled out of him.  
"You're shitting me. LOUIS." He hissed.  
"Fine. Just a minute or so. Just relax. If you get off too soon, you won't get the hardest orgasm you've ever had." I laughed, kissing him.  
He complained, saying that it wasn't fair.  
"I know, baby. I know." I muttered. "I want it too, but I really want to watch you cum so hard you almost pass out." I licked my lips.  
"I want..."  
"Yeah, me too, baby." I stood up. "Just a minute or two for a cool down, okay?"  
He stretched out on the bed. "I hate you."  
"You love me." I laughed.  
After a minute or two, I walked over to him and yanked on this hair.  
"You're gonna wanna bend over, love. Need to see this from behind." I mused, running my hands down his body. "So either...hands and knees or-"  
He rolled onto his stomach and slid up to lean on his forearms, ass up.  
I moaned. "God, you're beautiful."  
"Don't just stare at me." Harry muttered.  
I put one hand in his curls, yanking on them. "You're not in charge."  
"Please don't just stare at me." He rephrased.  
I thrust into him and he moaned.  
"Fuck, yes,"  
"It's going to be so good when you finally come for me. Not yet, baby. Not until you're riding me."  
"What?! You can't be serious!" he turned to look at me.  
I changed my angle and thrust into him roughly, hitting his prostate.  
"Ah, Lou," he whined, clutching his hands into the sheets. "Please, please, please," He begged. "Can we please fuck like this some other time. Please. Wanna finish this."  
"Ride me some other time, baby. I'll finish you off like this." I put both hands on his hips to keep him still, thrusting in and out of him roughly.  
He moaned and squirmed. "Harder." he whined. "Please,"  
I put one hand on the small of his back and pushed down to fuck him harder. I slapped his ass and he yelped a bit. "Too hard?"  
"No, just...close." He groaned. "More."  
"More what?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Everything. Anything."  
I reached forward and tugged on his hair.  
"Louis." he moaned.  
"Don't hold back for me, baby." I thrust in and out of him harder and harder, getting louder moans.  
He called out for me a few more times before he lost it.  
I followed after immediately, riding out our orgasms.  
"Fuck." Harry muttered, looking over his shoulder at me.  
"It's unfair how good you look after sex." I muttered. "Too pretty, Styles."  
"Shut up, Lou."  
I shook my head. "I'll never stop telling you how pretty you are."


	10. Chapter 10

Liam's POV

We got onto the bus and Zayn headed for his bunk, but I grabbed him.  
"What?"  
"You think you're sleeping over there?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"These bunks are tiny."  
"Yeah, well, so are you." I pulled him to me. "Besides, how can I tease you from so far away?"  
"Li, please," He whined.  
"You're bunking with me."  
He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You like being dominant."  
"Yeah, I do." I grinned. "You're cute all submissive and shit. Soft. Beautiful."  
His face flushed.  
I grabbed his bags and slid them under my bunk. "Harry and Louis always wanted a bottom bunk anyway."  
Zayn rolled his eyes again.  
"Do you want to sleep in your bunk, alone?" I asked.  
"Not really." he admitted.  
"Alright then." I stood up, smacking his ass. "In you go."  
He climbed into my bunk and I grinned. "What?"  
"Nothing, nothing. I'll be back." I went to the main area of the bus where the other boys were. "Zayn is bunking with me if you two want the other bottom bunk. I know that Louis doesn't allow cuddling on the top bunks."  
"Harry will fall." Louis hissed.  
"I know. That's why I'm trying to give you Zayn's old bunk." I snorted. "We all know that Harry can't sleep right on the bus because you won't cuddle him. Just take Zayn's bunk."  
"Thanks, mate." Louis looked at Harry. "You want that, love?"  
"Yeah. I think it'd suck to not be able to cuddle."  
"LOVE BIRDS, ALL OF YA." Niall shook his head. "No nastiness in the bus. Some of us are still single."  
I rolled my eyes. "We're not gonna fuck when you're in the bus, Ni."  
"YOU might not, but we all know that when Harry is horny, Tommo turns to putty." Niall crossed his arms.  
"You should see him all done up for me." Louis smirked.  
"Done up?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"We'll talk once we get on the road."  
"Sounds good."  
Zayn appeared at my side. "Talk about what?"  
"Ways that I can torture you." I grabbed his hips. "We doing this with or without them?" I looked at Louis.  
He looked at Harry. "Baby?"  
"Without." Harry flushed.  
"But I want to stay." Zayn crossed his arms.  
"Go play with Niall and Harry." I slapped his ass.  
He shoved me a bit, but allowed Harry to drag him into a different part of the bus.  
I sat next to Louis. "Spill."  
"Lingerie and LIPSTICK." He grinned. "He looks so good like that, Liam. Can't even explain. You know that blow job before dinner with Eleanor?"  
"Yeah, you didn't last long." I snorted.  
"Lipstick. Red lipstick. Lingerie. Messy hair." he groaned. "So good."  
I glanced at Zayn. "Man, I want so badly to put him in lingerie."  
"Don't talk about it. Just buy it for him and then ask him to wear it. He can say no. But he won't." Louis smirked at me.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Haz, baby." Louis called to the younger boy, who appeared almost immediately. "Want to show Liam what you've got on under your clothes? Shirt only."  
Harry flushed and unbuttoned the shirt slowly, revealing black lace.  
I groaned. "God, Zayn would look so good."  
"Thank you, baby. Now, tell Liam why you put that on today. You can put your shirt back on properly now."  
"I put it on because I like the way you look at me when I wear stuff like this." Harry's face was red now. "I wanted to wear it for you."  
"Did I ask you to wear it?"  
"No,"  
"Thank you, baby." Louis pulled Harry into his lap. "So pretty and so good for me, always."  
"So we're going shopping at our next stop?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, hell yeah."  
"I don't think I can get Z in on the lipstick quite yet."  
"Didn't intend to wear it the first time. Eleanor offered for me to wear it so that it would look like she had made out with Lou." Harry busied himself with Louis' fingers. "Lou just...had this look in his eye of absolute lust. Combining the lipstick with the lingerie was just...never seen him so turned on before. By anything or anyone. It's like...I don't know. It made me feel sexy and powerful."  
"You are sexy and powerful." Louis shook his head. "With or without lingerie or lipstick."  
I rolled my eyes. "You guys are teeth rotting cute."  
"Should see him all wrecked for me." Louis grinned, his eyes bright. "So beautiful."  
"Harry, come on. It's your turn." Zayn came up to us.  
Louis let him go, but I grabbed Zayn’s hand for a second.  
“Hey, babe, relax a bit. No one can see us in here. Management doesn’t care what we do.” I squeezed his hand.  
“Yeah, I guess.” He nodded.  
“Just try to chill. It’s okay.” I promised, letting him go.  
He gave me a small smile before walking off to Niall and Harry.  
“Interesting.” Louis laughed.  
“You’re one to talk, Daddy.” I rolled my eyes at him.  
His face turned red. “How-“  
“Harry might be a good girl, but he’s definitely a loud one.”  
“I hate you.”  
“Liar.” I snorted. “So...toys?”  
“Toys?”  
“Yeah, toys. Any...advice? I wanna get him a little something to...keep him on edge for me sometimes.”  
“I like the way you think.” He smirked. “I’ve got one, but it’s more of a punishment.”  
“What?”  
“It’s a cock ring. Prevents him from getting off before I want him to.”  
“Does that hurt them?”  
“Only if you leave it on too long, which is what I did to Harry when you asked if I raped him.”  
“Harry’s the youngest. He needs to be protected.” I crossed my arms.  
“I know.” Louis sighed. “But back to more pleasant things. Toys are harder to get because we can’t exactly be seen buying a vibrator or a dildo, now can we?”  
I snorted. “Management would lose it.”  
“Exactly. But I can probably have El pick up whatever we can’t.” He shrugged. “I know she’d do it.”  
“El?” I raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know that you were so close.”  
“Management had her shove her hand between my boxers and my pants. We have no choice.”  
“I wouldn’t talk about her so affectionately in front of Harry.” I warned.  
He rolled his eyes. “They’re friends. Who do you think bought him lipstick and helped me pick out lingerie?”  
“Still.” I shook my head. “I don’t think he’ll take kindly to it. She’s still the one you kiss in public.”  
“I suppose you have a point. But El will get things that we can’t. That was the point of all this. She lives to shop, which is good because she has nothing else to do while she’s in a random city waiting to be told to make out with a gay man.” He laughed. “I can’t wait to get Haz a dildo. Gonna be such a sight.”  
“Don’t think Z is that disciplined. He’d probably give up and just stoke himself.” I snorted.  
“Harry and I have been together longer. And Harry rather enjoys the submissive role. Moans like a fucking slut and it gets me every time. But no, I don’t think Zayn would take well to something that didn’t do the work for him. I imagine he’s fighting the submission a bit.”  
“He wanted to top. But I just couldn’t.”  
“He didn’t seem to mine. We could hear you from the other floor.”  
“He’s an impatient fuck.”  
“Gotta teach him to be patient. You have to teach him to submit.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“You need to have him to submit by getting ahead of him. Give him what he wants before he asks for it. You can’t just fuck him selnseless until he breaks to make him submit. I mean, you could. But don’t. You need to take the time to explore his body and what he wants and needs. He won’t feel like he needs control if you already give him what he wants.”  
I nodded. “Makes sense.”  
“Also. You’re in charge of aftercare. If you’re topping, you can’t rely on someone else to take care of him. You clean him up. You massage his ass. You cuddle him. You’ve got to be the one. Otherwise you’ll make it seem like a friends with benefits type deal and you don’t want that.”  
“Well, I didn’t know I would be topping until he tried to stick his finger up my ass.”  
“Next time, Liam.” Louis frowned. “I’m just trying to help. I’m not judging. We were younger than you two are. Harry’s the youngest in the band. I felt like I had to do all this research and plan things out before they were even close to happening. I needed him to feel like he could trust me with his body. So I wanted to be armed with information. We actually had a massive fight after we had sex the first time because I was too careful with Harry and he was frustrated with me for it.”  
“Sounds like Harry.”  
“Yeah, truly.” He laughed. “Keep em safe, keep em satisfied, and keep em loved.”  
Harry came back to us. “They’re arguing over the game and I don’t care.”  
“You want to stay, baby?” Louis asked, reaching for Harry, who nodded. “Come sit with me.”  
Harry sat next to his boyfriend, resting his head on the older one’s shoulder. “What are we talking about?”  
“You.” Louis grinned.  
“Me?” Harry sat up quickly.  
“Yes,”  
“Why?”  
“Discussing sex.”  
“Why?” Harry repeated.  
“Because you’re perfect and Liam wants to know my secret. Only it isn’t my secret, is it baby? You’re just that amazing.”  
“Stop it.”  
“Just admit it, baby. You’re perfect. God broke the mold on you.”  
“So. If I ask you to ask her-”  
“El will do it. She always does.” Louis shrugged. “Lovely girl, really.”  
Harry made a face and stood up. “I’m gonna take a nap in my bunk.”  
“Okay, baby.” Louis sat up straight for a second. “Love you,”  
“Love you.” Harry mumbled, retreating.  
“What happened? What did I miss?”  
“Talked about Eleanor a bit more than Harry preferred.”  
Louis sighed. “Haz is gonna be moody now. Lovely.”  
My phone buzzed and I dug it out of my pocket.  
Tell Louis to ask his precious El to suck his dick, since I’m so moody.  
“Christ,” I handed Louis my phone.  
“Harold,” he disappeared to the bunks.  
I got up and went to where Niall and Zayn were playing some game. I stood for a bit watching before sitting behind Zayn and wrapping myself around him.  
He glanced at Niall, who didn’t bat an eye. “Hi.”  
“Hey.”  
“I’m kicking his ass.” Niall grinned. “Can’t imagine how he’s handling both of us pounding it. Sorry, Liam. Couldn’t help myself.”  
I laughed, watching Zayn flush. “He’s got a nice ass.”  
“Yeah, well, try to not destroy it. Fans would be livid.”  
I rolled my eyes. “It belongs to me now. The fans will get over it.”  
“Guys, stop it.” Zayn’s was bright red now, much to my pleasure.  
“You’re so cute.” I sighed.  
His phone buzzed on the floor and he picked it up. “Here,” he handed me the controller and stood up. “I have to take care of something.”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry’s POV

“Go away.”  
“No.” Louis snapped. “I’m not going anywhere until we talk about this. I didn’t mean to...”  
“To what? Idolize her? Give her a nickname? Call her lovely? Be fond of her?”  
“I’m not fond of her. I don’t idolize her. But we are friends, Haz. We have to be. It makes things easier. She can talk management into not making us kiss as much. She’s trying to help. And anything that gets me more time with you is a good thing.”  
“Go away.” I hissed.  
“Haz, baby,”  
“Think you should leave him alone now, Tommo.” Zayn spoke from somewhere. “He told you to leave.”  
“This is none of your business. No one asked you to be here.”  
“Harry did, actually. Asked me to make you back off.”  
I was so glad that Zayn had read my text so quickly. I needed Louis to just back off for a bit.  
“Haz,” Louis whined.  
“Give him some space, Jesus.” Zayn’s snapped at him.  
“I love you, Haz. I’m sorry that I upset you. I’ll give you some chill time.” Louis disappeared and Zayn climbed into my bunk, the top bunk.  
“Why are you up here?”  
“Didn’t want Louis with me.” I shrugged.  
“Why’d you ask me?”  
“Niall will try to fix things. Liam would try to make me see Lou’s side and I just didn’t want that.”  
He nodded. “Does she drive you nuts? Eleanor?”  
“She’s nice to me, but...yeah. She does.” I sighed.  
“But why?” He asked. “She’s not doing this to hurt you. She’s trying to make it easier, isn’t she?”  
“Why are you on her side?!” I crossed my arms.  
“I’m not. But I know how much energy you’ll put into hating her because you don’t really hate her. You hate Management. You want to touch and kiss Louis in public. But I know that you like her enough and I know that hating her is just gonna hurt you more.” He reaches out to touch me, but retracted his hand quickly. “I’m just saying. Maybe don’t blame her for doing what she has to do. I know you don’t like it, but you don’t have to hate her.”  
I nodded. “You’re right.”  
“I know.”  
I frowned. “He just...seems so fond of her. And I don’t like that at all.”  
“I know. But just...I don’t know. Talk to him. Tell him that you don’t like the way he talks about her.”  
I shrugged.  
“It’s not like how he talks about you, you know?” Zayn nudged me. “Talks about you like you’re the damn sun.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“I’m serious. Wish Liam talked about me like that.”  
“You won’t know if you don’t watch.” I muttered.  
He sighed. “Still. Louis...just his whole world revolves around you.”  
“Don’t know about that.”  
“He does. Bet you that he’s sitting on the floor by the bunks.”  
I peered our to see Louis sitting on the floor on his phone. “He’ll leave.”  
“He won’t.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Talk to him.” He slipped out of the bunk and left me there.  
I got up and sat next to Louis. “I don’t like the way you talk about Eleanor. I don’t like that you sound fond of her. I don’t want you to be fond of her. I’m fine with everyone being friends, but I’m not fine with you taking about her like she’s this amazing person that you enjoy so much.”  
“Are you jealous of her?” He asked, looking at me.  
“Yeah. I am.”  
“I’m sorry, Haz. Didn’t mean it like that. I’m just trying to make us less miserable. You know? Like at least it’s her and not someone who won’t let us spend time together.” He nudged me. “Liam and I were discussing her because we were talking about toys. Said he doesn’t think Zayn has the discipline for a dildo. Told him that you do. Gonna ask her to get some stuff for us.”  
I flushed. “I...”  
“Hmm?” He asked. “Gonna ask her to get you a plug and a dildo and anything you think of that you want. Hmm. Is there something that you want to try in bed, baby?”  
I flushed, tugging on my clothes.  
“What is it, baby?” He asked. “Tell me what it is. Maybe I’ll do it.”  
I chewed on my lip. “Don’t think you will.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“It’s...” I picked lint off my jeans.  
“You want me to choke you.” He sighed.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll read up on it, okay? I’m not promising anything. I don’t like the idea of putting your life in danger, but I will read up on it.” He played with my hair.  
I looked at him. “Lou, are you upset that I asked that?”  
“No. Just nervous. I don’t want to hurt you. Even if you ask for it.”  
“What about like...a collar? To try out?” I asked, not looking at him. “Then it’s not you physically doing it and it’s safe.”  
“That what you want?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, but if it looks like you’re hurt, I’m not letting it continue.”  
“Okay."  
"Haz,"  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you." he put his hand on my knee. "You're the most amazing person that I've ever met. I love you so much. I do. I just...I'm not...I...I just-"  
I kissed him, tangling our tongues together.  
He tucked my hair back carefully, exploring my mouth with his tongue.  
I got up onto his lap and knotted my fingers in his hair.  
"Fuck, Harry," Louis moaned.  
"Enough," Niall snapped, pulling me up.  
"Hey." I whined.  
"Don't," Louis warned. "I know every single inch of his body and if you think for one second that I won't notice a new bruise on him, you're wrong." He stood up to grab me from Niall.  
"Lou, relax." I shook out my hair.  
Niall's hand rested on my waist and Louis noticed.  
"Niall, do me a favor and remove your hand from his waist."  
Niall didn't move so I swatted his hand away. "Uh...you...lace..." he said quietly.  
"Lace? I..." I stopped, flushing.  
Louis shoved Niall away from me. "Touch him and you'll lose that hand. Forever." he pushed me to our now shared bunk. “Get in the bunk.”  
"Lou, it's-"  
"Bunk. Now." He hissed.  
Reluctantly, I got into the bunk. I heard him snap at Niall again before Liam intervened. I moved the curtain to see him standing defensively.  
Zayn ducked into the bunk. “Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“I feel like we’ll be doing this a lot.” He sighed. “You know, they do realize that we’re not glass.”  
“I don’t think so.” I snorted. “I think they want to protect us.”  
“From what? Human conversation?” He asked.  
“Everything that isn’t them.” I frowned. “Can you please tell Lou that I don’t need a time out.”  
Zayn smirked, getting up.  
I picked at the comforter.  
Louis ducked into the bunk. “I didn’t send you in here for punishment. You don’t like it when we fight so I thought you being in here would be best.”  
“I’m not a child.” I shoved him.  
“I know, but-“  
“If you want to treat me like a child, try not shoving your dick into my mouth.”  
“I didn’t say you were a child. I said you didn’t like the fighting. I know you can handle the fighting, but you don’t like it so I didn’t see the point in you being around for it! For fuck’s sake, I’m trying to be a good boyfriend.” He hissed. “And I didn’t hold a gun to your head. You could’ve just said no. A simple no. I’d like to think I never force you into things. It’s not about you being able to handle things. It’s about not upsetting you. It’s about your mental health and your wellbeing. So excuse the fuck out of me for trying. Lesson learned. My mistake.”  
“Stop, Lou.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Fine.” He got up and walked away.  
“That isn’t what I meant.” I called, but he didn’t return to me. I groaned, digging through my bag for the damn lipstick. I put the pink one that Louis said he liked best and took off my shirt, leaving my skinny jeans on. I got up, flushing as I walked past the boys, but not stopping until I was standing in front of my pouting boyfriend. “Lou,”  
He looked up, his eyes devouring everything in front of him. “Harold, what the fuck are you doing?! The boys can see you.”  
“They can suck it.” I muttered, straddling his lap. “I didn’t mean that I wanted you to leave. I meant that I wanted you to chill out a little.”  
“Harry,”  
“I know you’re just trying to be good at this. But you don’t have to try because you are good at it. You take such good care of me. I just get frustrated when it goes down like this on the bus, you know?” I put my arms around his neck. “But I’m still your baby girl. And I know how hard you work to be so good to me. Sometimes I’m just a spoiled brat.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Stop it. You’re not. You know that you’re not.”  
“But I am. Daddy, you spoil me so much.” I purred.  
“Not enough for how good you are. Gorgeous too. Sexy. Perfection. Look at you. All in lace and lipstick. God. I wish I could take pictures of you like this.”  
“Maybe for your birthday, I’ll make it possible.” I smirked.  
“Haz, baby.” He groaned. “Stop torturing me. We can’t fuck on the bus.”  
“Says who?”  
“Haz,” he sighed. “You know we can’t.”  
“Why not?” I put my forehead against his. “I think we can.”  
“The boys will notice.”  
“Hmm.” I hummed, chewing dramatically on my lip. Come on, Lou. Take the bait. Take it. Kiss me.  
Lou shifted under me a bit. “Haz, we really shouldn’t.”  
We’re getting there. “Says who? You think Liam and Zayn aren’t gonna fuck on the bus? You think we can’t get away with it? Or do you not want to?” I pouted. Come on already.  
He rolled his eyes and I started to get up. “I do want to.” He tanked me back to his lap. “I don’t want anyone else seeing you the way that I do.”  
“Can just admit you don’t want to.” I mumbled.  
“I’m not letting anyone else see you orgasm.” He hissed.  
I looked away from him and sighed.  
“Enough pouting, baby.” Louis tucked my hair back and put his forehead against mine. “Where’s that smile?”  
I didn’t answer because I really did want to get laid and I couldn’t believe I hadn’t gotten him to kiss me yet.  
He kissed me carefully and licked my bottom lip.  
I was annoyed that he’d taken so long to kiss me so I didn’t grant him access into my mouth.  
He resorted to using his teeth to tug on my bottom lip.  
I still didn’t grant access because damn it I’m in lingerie and lipstick. Why did it take him so fucking long to kiss me?!  
Louis broke our kissed, letting our noses brush against each other as he moved where I was positioned.  
I gasped a little because damn he was already hard and we’d only been kissing for a minute.  
He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and explore.  
I used my hips to make small circles and he moaned into my mouth. “We should stop if we’re not going to do more than this.” I pulled away, frowning. I wasn’t about to let him get me riled up just for him to leave me on edge.  
“Hmmm. If you promise to be good and quiet, baby, then we can have our fun.” He whispered, sucking a hickey into my neck carefully.  
“You have to be quiet too.”  
“I can be quiet. You’re the loud one. Which I adore. However, if we’re going to get away with this...”  
I nodded. “I want to ask something first. Before we get past the point of no return...” I cleared my throat.  
“What’s that, baby?”  
“Why did you wait so long to kiss me?”  
“Two reasons. I was trying to decide if we could get away with it before I got you riled up. And I also wanted to drive you a little nuts.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Our bunk. Go. Take off your jeans. I’ll be there in a sec.”  
I checked to see where the guys were and the were on the opposite end of the bus, not paying us any attention.  
I shimmied out of my jeans and put them into my bag before climbing into our bunk. I moved to lie flat on my back and was trying to figure out the best plan when Louis joined me, only in his boxers.  
He latched down our curtain and sat on his knees, scanning me up and down. His pupils were a little dilated and he was chewing his lip like a madman. “You look so fucking good.”  
I flushed, watching him move to be on top of me.  
“Gotta be quiet while I stretch you.” He reminded me.  
I nodded, watching him pull out lube. “Make it fast.”  
“I’ll do as I please with you.” He muttered, putting the lube to the side.  
I rolled my eyes and looked at the top of our bunk, waiting. I was not prepared for him to lick his way into my opening so I squirmed a bit.  
He snapped his fingers and I stilled myself.  
I stayed quiet for most of it, but there were some things that he did where I just had to make a little noise.  
He pulled up to look at me before thrusting two fingers into me.  
I arched my back and he snapped his fingers again. I whined a bit, but relaxed against the mattress.  
He scissored me with his fingers until he deemed me stretched enough. He looked up at me, waiting.  
I nodded. “Hurry the fuck up.” I muttered.  
He laughed, slicking himself up. “Don’t I always take good care of you, baby? Don’t I always give you what you need?”  
I nodded.  
“Hmmm? I asked a question.”  
“Yes.” I whispered.  
“Good,” he moved up a bit. “Just because I told you to be quiet doesn’t mean you shouldn’t let me know if I hurt you, okay? I don’t-”  
“I’ll be good.” I promised.  
He slowly pushed into me and I gripped my fingers into the sheets. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m just trying to be quiet. I said I’d be good. And I will.”  
He pushed to the hilt and we both let our a moan. “So good, baby girl. So good and tight for Daddy.” He mused.  
I flushed, watching him.  
“I’d kiss you, baby girl, but Daddy likes to see your pretty face. Likes to see you like this.”  
I nodded, waiting for him to move.  
“Don’t bite down too hard on those pretty lips. You know that daddy likes to be the one to mark those up.”  
I reached up to tug on his hair. "Please?" I asked.  
He pulled out and slammed back in, making me arch my back. He snapped his fingers and I lowered myself back to the mattress. He thrust in and out of me slowly.  
I got frustrated and slid my hand down to jack myself off.  
Louis snapped his fingers, but I didn't stop. He stopped moving, giving me a look. "Either you stop or I stop. Thought you promised to be a good girl for Daddy. I didn't know that I was going to have to punish you. You prefer your hand to the way Daddy fucks you?"  
I moved my hand away, frowning. "No."  
"Then why?" He asked, not moving still.  
"Because it wasn't enough."  
"You want to fuck your hand? Go ahead, Harold. I'll pull out."  
"Don't. Please. Just wanted more. I'm sorry. I'll do better." I promised. "I'm sorry."  
"Not sure I should give you the opportunity to do better."  
"Please, please," I whined. "Please, please, please," I begged. "I'm going to be so good. I'll be so, so good. I won't even bite my lip. I promise. I'm going to be so good. I'm going to do so good for you."  
"No biting your lip. No touching." He looked me in the eye.  
I nodded. "I promise."  
"No noise. Not a sound."  
I nodded again.  
He thrust in and out of me roughly.  
I kept my jaw clenched and gripped the sheets as tightly as I could.  
"Look at those pretty lips. Look at those eyes. Can't wait for you to be so wrecked for me. So good, baby." he pushed harder and faster.  
I kept myself so still and so quiet that I thought I was going to die.  
"When you come for me, I want you to make noise. So much noise. Can you do that? Can you be nice and loud for Daddy?"  
I nodded.  
"Good, baby."  
I couldn't take much more so when he snapped his hips harder and harder, I started to squirm.  
"Cum, now." He demanded.  
I was grateful for the release and came with a scream for him.  
He dug his fingers into my hips and came inside me, moaning my name.  
I panted, groaning as he rode out our orgasms.  
"Proud of you, baby. Proud of you for following directions. Even though you were bad at first."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You guys didn't seriously just have sex in this bus?" Niall hissed.  
"When did you notice?" Louis asked.  
"Uh when Harry screamed." Zayn snorted.  
I looked up at my smirking boyfriend. "You wanted them to know."  
"Mhmm." he grinned, pulling something from nowhere. "Bought you something before we left. Think this is a good time to use it."  
"What is it?" I asked.  
He didn't answer, pulling out of me.  
I felt pressure in my hole and hissed a bit. "What are you doing?!"  
"Plugging you up for a bit. Should get used to it on the bus so that you don't walk funny when you have it in for a concert."  
I groaned, leaning back.  
"Unfortunately, you're going to have to change."  
I groaned, dreading getting up to go clean myself up.  
"I'll grab you a wet towel and some clean clothes." He used his thumb to brush my cheekbone. He unlatched the curtain and disappeared, making threats to anyone who dared venture behind the curtain.  
I watched him duck back in. "Hi."  
"Hi."  
"I'm a little sticky."  
"I know, baby." Louis was careful to take the lingerie off of me, gently wiping me off with the towel. "Better, baby?"  
I nodded, letting him dress me in boxers and a t-shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Liam's POV

I hummed, watching Zayn and admiring how he looked in my shirt.  
"What?"  
“Just admiring my favorite art.”  
His face flushed. “Stop it.”  
“Never,”  
He went back to his drawings. “Where’d everyone go?”  
I shrugged. “Niall is probably eating. Louis is probably trying to figure out more things he can have Harry do.”  
He laughed. “Probably.”  
I latched our curtain shut and scanned his face.  
He chewed on his lip a bit and I kissed him, taking his lip from him.  
“Mine,” I muttered.  
He sighed, parting his lips for me.  
I tangled our tongues together, pushing him against the wall.  
“Li,” he complained.  
“Yeah, Z?”  
“Don’t tease. We gotta stop or-”  
I yanked him into my lap. “Or what?”  
He licked his lips and I shoved him onto his back, straddling him now.  
“What’s going to happen if I don’t stop?” I asked, letting my hands roam his body.  
“I’m gonna need a release, Li. And we can’t just...”  
“Harry and Louis did. Your moans are like music. They might not even know what we’re really doing.”  
His face flushed. “Stop saying stuff like that.”  
“It’s the truth.”  
He rolled his eyes and I kissed him, pulling at his bottom lip. “Li,”  
I slid my hands down his body and unzipped his jeans. “Off, Z.”  
His eyes lit up and he shimmied out of them immediately.  
“Boxers too,” I hummed, discarding my own clothes.  
He started to pull off the shirt, but I stopped him. “Why?”  
“Because you look damn good in it. And after Eleanor hooks me up. This T-shirt with some nice lace panties...” I groaned. “Gonna be so beautiful.”  
Zayn was now a bright red. “Li,”  
I skimmed my nose down his body and made love bites up his thighs, annoyed with the fact that the originals had faded.  
“Liam...” he whined.  
“I know. Keep your hips still.” I moved down and licked a thick stripe over his opening.  
He squirmed a little, but it was clear that he was trying to stay still.  
I used my hands to spread his cheeks, diving into him with my tongue.  
He moaned and put a hand in my hair.  
I nipped and sucked and licked at everything that I could get at until he muttered to me about being close. I moved away from him.  
“Liam?!” He started to panic.  
“Easy, love. Just getting a condom.” I snorted.  
“Don’t.”  
I looked at him. “What?”  
“I said don’t.”  
“We’ve only done this once. Are you sure that you...”  
“Liam, for fucks sake. Are you going to make me ask you for it?!”  
“Alright,” I surrendered. “I just wanted to make sure.” I went to grab the lube, but he stopped me.  
“Can you just?!” He asked.  
“But it’ll hurt you.”  
“I don’t care. It’s what I want.” He pouted, giving me big eyes.  
I groaned. “Alright, fine. But you have to tell me if it’s too much.”  
He nodded. “Come on, Payno. Give me the pain-OH.” He moaned, arching his back when I thrust into him.  
I was careful to go as slow as possible at first. But then I could see him getting frustrated. So I fucked him harder and faster and rougher.  
“Fuck, Liam, close.”  
I stopped moving, watching him squirm and buck his hips.  
“Liam!” He whined, moving to stroke himself.  
I took both of his hands in one of mine and pinned them above his head. I fucked him harder and harder, watching him shudder and moan until he couldn’t help himself.  
He moaned my name and I reveled in the sound and feeling. He tightened around me and I came hard, riding out our orgasms. His eyes were a little glassy as he leaned back into the pillows.  
I watched him pant. “Damn you look so fucking good.”  
“You guys are animals!” Niall yelled.  
“Shut up.” I hissed, turning towards the sound.  
Zayn grunted. “Li, careful.”  
“Sorry, baby.” I was careful not to make any sudden movements.  
He squirmed a little. “Li,”  
“Hmm?”  
“Out. Please. Please. Sensitive.” He complained.  
I was careful to pull out of him slowly.  
He whimpered a bit, but said nothing.  
I groaned, watching my own mess ooze out of him. “If you weren’t sore as hell, I’d be inside you again. You look...amazing.” I kissed him.  
He hissed when I pressed him into the mattress a little.  
“Sorry,” I slipped my boxers on. “I’ll go get a cloth to clean you up.”  
He nodded. “Thanks,”  
I slipped out of the bunk and went to the towels. I was wetting a rag when Niall leaned against me.  
“Do you mind...I don’t know, not killing Zayn on the bus?”  
I rolled my eyes. “He’ll be fine.”  
“You couldn’t have waited one more day to fuck him?”  
“Hmmm...Nope.” I walked over to the bunks and grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of boxers before ducking into the bunk.  
Zayn didn’t look like he’d moved at all.  
I cleaned him off and dressed him. “How are you?”  
He rolled onto his stomach. “Tired. Sore. Hungry.”  
“Do you want to eat or sleep first?”  
“I don’t wanna get up.”  
“I’ll bring you food.” I promised, rubbing his back.  
“Please.”  
I got Zayn one of the microwave packs of rice. I put some butter in it so that it wasn’t plain and brought it to him with a spoon. “Hey,”  
He grunted.  
“Let me feed you.”  
“I can do it.”  
“I know. But I love you.”  
“I can do it.” He snapped.  
“Alright.” I handed it off, sitting by him.  
“You going to watch me eat now too?” He hissed.  
I sighed and got up, leaving him in the bunk to eat and sleep on his own.  
Louis came up to me. “Here,” he handed me something. “It’s a heating pad. It’ll help.”  
“Have Harry give it to him.”  
“Look,” Louis sat next to me. “You guys haven’t been together long, but you just fucked him in a bus full of his friends. I’m sure he’s just a little ruffled by it.”  
“He doesn’t want me right now.”  
“Did ya fuck him bareback?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Then yeah,”  
“Lube?”  
“No,”  
“Liam, good God.” Louis shook his head.  
“He wanted to. That was his choice. Not mine.”  
“Well, the poor kid is gonna be feeling like he’s been torn in two. My legs were jello when Harry used the damn lube.” He snorted.  
“What do you want me to say? Give it to Harry to give to Zayn.”  
Louis sighed. “Haz, baby,”  
“Hmm?”  
“Come here,”  
Harry slowly approached us.  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing.”  
Louis rolled his eyes, sliding his hand down Harry’s back to his ass.  
Harry made a strained face until Louis dropped his hand.  
“Tell Liam how stupid he’s being.”  
“But shouldn’t he be with Zayn?” Harry asked. “Didn’t they...”  
“Yeah,”  
I rolled my eyes. “Zayn said he didn’t want me with him.”  
“Well no shit,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You tore him in half. That doesn’t mean you leave him. Of course he said that he didn’t want you there. You should be with him. Lou always stayed with me. Always. He knew that I didn’t mean it when I told him to leave. He knew that I was just embarrassed and in pain.”  
I raised an eyebrow.  
“The last thing that we want is to be alone after having our ass torn in two.”  
Louis handed me the heating pad again. “I think you should take this.”  
I took the heating pad and went back to the bunk. “Hey, I’ve got a heating pad for you. How do you want to sleep?” I asked, picking up the trash from the rice.  
“Go away.”  
“No.”  
He looked at me. “What?”  
“No. I’m not leaving you. I know what you said and I don’t think you meant it. And you’re tired and hurt and I want to help so suck it up and tell me how you want to sleep so I can put this heating pad in the right spot.”  
He looked at me. “Side, like this, I think would be best.” He sighed, facing me and his back to the wall.  
I turned on the heating pad and wrapped it carefully to be effective. I brushed his hair back and climbed in the bunk to hug him tightly.  
He snuggled into my chest. “Thanks,”  
“I love you. Of course, I’m here for you.” I kissed his forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Eleanor’s POV

I met the boys at the hotel and followed Louis to his room with Harry. “Cute. They even book one bed for you guys.”  
“They don’t completely hate us. I mean, we are utterly perfect for each other.” Louis laughed, gazing at Harry like he was the only thing that would ever matter in the world.  
“You’re obsessed with the poor boy.” I smirked, shaking my head.  
“He’s worth obsessing over.” Louis shrugged.  
Harry flushed. “Lou, come off it.”  
“Do you know how many people in the world would kill to be in my shoes, hmm? To hold you? To kiss you? To-“  
“Okay, Louis. I think you’ve embarrassed him enough around me.” I interrupted, watching the younger boy flush.  
“But he’s so fucking pretty when he’s flustered.” Louis whined.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Leave him alone.”  
“If I want to bother him, I’ll bother him. You’re not my girlfriend.” He snapped.  
I held up my hands. “I didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers, Lou.”  
“Don’t call me Lou. Harry does that. JUST Harry.”  
“Sorry,” I cleared my throat. “Why don’t you just tell me when you and Liam are ready? I’ll wait in the hallway.”  
“Lou, she was just teasing.” Harry sighed. “I know you’re frustrated. But come back to me, Lou.” He snapped his fingers.  
“I’m fine.” Louis snapped.  
“Lou, please, come back to me.” Harry said, reaching out. “Please, Lou. I’m right here. Come back to me.”  
Louis didn’t respond.  
“Lou,”  
“Shut the fuck up, Harry!” Louis snapped, making me jump.  
“Suck your own dick then!” Harry hissed and I backed my way to the door. “You can stay.” He pointed at me.  
“Haz,” Louis frowned.  
“Don’t ‘Haz’ me, asshole. I fucking bend over backwards, literally and figuratively, for you. You don’t get to use me as a punching bag. Especially when I am trying to help you.” Harry grabbed his room key from the table and headed for the door.  
“Harry, don’t.”  
“Fuck off.” Harry hissed, slamming the door on his way out.  
I stood frozen, rooted in the spot. I’d never seen them fight and I’d most certainly never seen Louis snap at Harry like that.  
“Louis...”  
“Let’s go.” He grabbed his room key. “We’ll just go and get Liam now.”  
I followed him out of the room and down the hall.  
“Liam, we’re leaving with or without you.” Louis snapped.  
“Give me a minute. Damn.” He yelled.  
After a few minutes he came out of the room, clearly having just gotten a blow job from whoever was in his room. “Why are you so pissy?”  
“Because I just am.” Louis pulled me along and out the door. When we got outside, he laced our fingers together and pulled me closer to him.  
“You’re gonna piss Harry off.” I whispered.  
“Good.” He replied, not moving.  
Liam glanced at us, but didn’t say anything about it.  
“So, management said we just have to be seen out shopping together. Getting food would probably be a good idea.”  
“Anything else they want?”  
“No. They’re pretty satisfied with the lipstick stunts.”  
He nodded. “That’s good.”  
“You know, Harry is not going to be happy with what you’re doing right now, right?”  
“So?”  
“I think that-”  
“Didn’t know they paid you to think.” He snapped.  
“Why are you being like this?”  
“I need Harry to be mad. It’ll make it easier for him.”  
“Make what easier on him?!”  
“Modest is planning something. I can smell it. They’d never allow Harry and I to share a bed unless they were about to do something awful to us.”  
“I won’t let them rip you apart. I won’t.” I promised, looking at him.  
“Just...let’s do this already.”  
When we’d returned to the hotel, I followed Louis upstairs so I could drop off the stuff he’d gotten for Harry as well as what Liam had gotten for the other boy.  
We went into the room and Harry was on the couch.  
“Hey, Haz.” Louis said, a bit quietly.  
“Welcome back.” Harry snorted. “You put her in lingerie too?”  
“I have a boyfriend. A fiancé, actually.” I blurted. “But I signed a contract and this is my job. So this is what I’m doing. Louis has made it clear that he doesn’t want me and I want to make it clear that I don’t want him. I’m doing my job. You don’t want me here and I get it. I know that this must be hard. But I’m not here to take Louis away from you and if it isn’t me, they will pick someone else. And they will not be so...distanced. They will try to take him from you.” I sat over by Harry on the couch.  
“Go to hell.”  
I noted the empty wine bottle on the floor. “I just want to help. I promise that if you don’t want us to do something, I’ll do what I can to convince management to not make us do it. But I need you to talk to me. You need to let me help, okay?”  
“Want my Lou.” He looked away from me. “I want my Lou.”  
“Louis,” I called.  
Louis appeared in front of us immediately and I stood up.  
“He’s through a bottle of wine and wants you.”  
“Want my Lou.”  
“I’m here, Haz. I’m here.” Louis knelt by the couch and I took that as my cue to leave. “I love you so much, Haz. It’s going to be okay. I promise.”


	14. Chapter 14

Zayn’s POV

I watched Niall shove food into his mouth while Liam drew patterns lazily on my thigh. “Where are they?” I finally asked, glancing at the two empty seats.  
“Z, relax.” Liam shook his head.  
“They never miss breakfast on a show day. Never.”  
“I’m sure they’re just-”  
“Louis made the no sex on the day of a show rule. He was too worried about Harry running around on stage.” I reminded him. “I know something is wrong.”  
“They probably just overslept.”  
“But-”  
“Z, enough.” Liam sighed. “Eat your breakfast.”  
“I can’t just-”  
“I’ll go and check on them, alright? Niall, watch him.” Liam stood up.  
The Irish lad nodded. “Come on, Z, baby.” He mocked.  
I flushed and stabbed at my food.  
Liam returned with Louis in tow. “Harry’s hungover. Louis is going to take him up some food and try to get him on better terms.”  
“I’ll be there for sound check. But I’m returning to Harry every chance I get.” Louis frowned. "Just tell management that he's got food poisoning. I don't want them having another reason to punish us."  
"I'm going to go see him." I got up, grabbing my phone and my room key.  
"Don't you fucking dare." Louis hissed, moving to shove me into my seat.  
"Hey, knock it off." Liam shoved Louis back. "You don't get to manhandle him. He's not your toy. And he's not who you're mad at. You're mad at yourself because you pissed Harry off so Harry drank and now he's hung over."  
I moved away from Louis, scooting my chair closer to Niall.  
"Zayn, go to Harry."  
"If you dare-"  
Liam slapped Louis. "If he wants to check on his friend, he can check on his friend. You touch him and I'll break your fucking arm before you even blink."  
"Harry is my boyfriend and if I have to snap your twink in half to keep him safe and happy, I will."  
"Woah, woah, lads." Niall stood up. "Let's all take a breath."  
I pulled out my cigs and my lighter before I stood up. "I'm...just going."  
"Z, take some food before you go. You need to eat."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"But-"  
I left and went upstairs to my room, getting on the balcony to smoke. I was through three cigs when Liam came to look for me.  
"Z, we gotta go." he called.  
I put out my cig. "Fine."  
"I brought you some food."  
"I'm not hungry." I pushed past him to leave the room.

~~~

Liam pulled me off to the side. "So where do you want to go for lunch?"  
I shrugged.  
"We're not going wherever Louis is. I've had enough of him beating up on other people."  
"I'm just going to stay here."  
"But-"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You need to eat." He hissed.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Then why has your stomach growled every ten minutes since we got here?"  
"I'm-"  
"I'm feeding you. We can stay here and I'll order something." He hugged me to him. "You're not getting away without eating."  
"Eleanor, please. I know that I was an ass, but please do this for Harry. He shouldn't have to leave the venue...I know...I will owe you big time. It's for my Haz. He needs to eat and I don't want to leave him and...Thank you. You're the best." Louis hung up the phone and looked at me so I looked down.  
"Can we go to a different part of the venue? Please?"  
Liam nodded, starting to pull me away.  
"Wait, Zayn. I want to apologize." Louis said hurriedly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I sure as hell shouldn't have shoved you."  
"No, you shouldn't have." Liam hissed.  
"I didn't do anything to you. I didn't do anything to Harry." I said quietly.  
"I know. I was just upset because I felt like Management was about to do something that would hurt him so I was mean to him so that he'd take it better. But then he got drunk. I should've just...I should've done a lot of things and I shouldn't have done the things that I did."  
I sighed. "Yeah, well, doesn't change what you said and what you did."  
"I know. And I'm sorry." He stepped towards me and I backed into Liam's chest.  
"Come on, Z." Liam pulled me along to a more private area. "You doing okay?"  
"I don't like this. I don't like the way things are right now."  
He sighed. "I know." He ordered food for us and left for a minute, returning with a blanket.  
"Why do you-"  
Liam put the blanket on the floor. "On it you go." he gestured.  
I sat on the blanket. "Definitely better than the floor."  
He kissed me, tangling our tongues together.  
I sighed into him, pulling him closer. "You got a blanket for us to make out on. I love you."  
"I love you too." He smiled, pushing me onto my back. "I think you could use a little more than a make out session. Maybe you need a little more than just kissing."  
I watched him move down my body.  
"Something you want?"  
I slipped out of my pants and boxers. "You have lube?"  
"Sweetheart, I'm not fucking you."  
"But-"  
"You need to walk around properly for the show, love." He laughed, sucking hips up my thighs. "I'm just going to give you a little bit of a pick me up. You need to relax."  
"How am I supposed to relax when Louis is-Oh." I moaned when he licked into my opening.  
He hummed against my skin and nipped at the ring of muscle, making me buck my hips.  
I felt him spread my cheeks with his hands, delving further into me. I moaned and ground against his tongue. "I need...ah. Fuck, Li."  
Liam didn't change his tactic until he discovered that it wasn't enough for me. "I'm gonna get you off. I promise."  
I whined a bit, not liking that he had stopped.  
"Relax," he spit into his hand and rubbed it between his fingers. He slowly slid one finger into me, knuckle by knuckle. "I'm going to give it to you."  
I leaned back and felt the gentle movements. "More."  
He slid another finger in, but didn't change from his gentle movements.  
"Liam," I complained, grinding my hips against his fingers.  
"I know, but I need you to be comfortable."  
"I'm comfortable."  
"Okay, okay." He pushed in another finger and then fucked me rigorously. He hit my prostate and I moaned so loudly, I knew we'd be caught soon. He pushed harder, abusing my prostate.  
I came hard when he put constant pressure on the spot.  
"So good, baby." Liam kissed me. "Now, clean yourself up while I go get our food." he grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's POV

Louis had refused to leave my side for anything. He wouldn't let anyone near me and he sure as hell wouldn't allow them to have him leave.  
I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or if I was pissed. Maybe I was somewhere in between.  
"Eleanor is stopping by. But only to drop off some meds and food for you, okay?" He rubbed his thumb against my jeans.  
I nodded. "We going to talk about it or are we just going to pretend that you weren't a giant asshole?"  
"We'll talk about it whenever you'd like. I didn't want to press since you aren't feeling well."  
"Why were you so fucking mean to me?" I asked. "I was trying to help."  
He sat closer to me. "Thought it would make it easier for you."  
I sat up quickly. "Are you breaking up with me?!"  
"NO." He shouted. "No. Absolutely not. I just...I thought that because Management gave us a room with one bed, it was a sign that they were going to make things worse for us. I thought that if I could be mean, it wouldn't make whatever they do hurt you as much."  
"That is the fucking dumbest thing that I've ever heard."  
"He finally admit why he's being an ass?" Eleanor asked. "Hi, Harry."  
"Hi, Eleanor. Was he even more rude after I left?"  
"Was raving like a lunatic." She muttered.  
"Did you-"  
"Yes, Louis, yes." Eleanor interrupted. "I got the food that you said to get. I got it from the exact KFC restaurant that you said to. Not any other location. I made sure to double check the order on the phone and when I picked it up. And yes, I also picked up the medicine. Not the gels because Harry doesn't like those, but the regular pills. Not the huge ones. Not the off-brand. The brand that you asked for. I also got him the apple juice. And it's the brand that you told me to get. I didn't need a damn manual on how to pick up food, apple juice, and some aspirin." She hissed.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"He wrote a fucking novel like I've never gotten any of these things in my life. Like I've never had a fucking hangover before."  
I looked at Louis, who was glaring at Eleanor.  
"What part of don't have an attitude with my boyfriend didn't you get?" He snapped at her.  
"Lou, chill. She did what you asked. Don't be an ass to her too. She didn't have to do any of this, but she did." I shook my head. "Thanks, Eleanor. I appreciate it. I didn't know he was being such an ass to you as well." I took the food from her and set it down. "Are you going to thank her or are you just going to yell?"  
Louis nodded. "Harry is right, Eleanor. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he shook out his hair. "Thank you for doing this. And thank you for doing stuff like this for me. I shouldn't take things out on you. I just associate you with Management. And I know that you aren't the reason that we're doing these things. I'm sorry. I'll work on my attitude."  
I heard my stomach growl.  
"Eat, love, please." Lou reached over to touch my leg.  
"I'm not-"  
"Harry. Please, stop. Just eat."  
I sighed. "Yeah, okay." I obliged.  
"Eat, drink, relax." he stood up.  
"Why are you leaving?"  
"Just to give you some space."  
"Stay."  
"I really should go. I've been all over you."  
I pushed the food away from me. "Fine. Go."  
"I'm going to be right back. I just...I had a surprise for you. That Eleanor helped me with. Because I owe you much more than food and some aspirin for how I acted. I definitely owe Eleanor something for her help, but I wanted to do this for you. Will you eat while I set it up?"  
"Fine." I muttered, too hungry to argue.  
Eleanor stayed with me until she got a text and then she disappeared for a few minutes. "I'm going to go and cover. You two have fun."  
I rolled my eyes as I watched her leave. The door closed and I sighed, putting Lou's food back into the bag.  
"She gone?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"Close your eyes."  
I did as he asked and heard a door open.  
"Okay, okay, um. I hope that you like this because if you don't then you're just going to laugh and...just...open your eyes before I change my mind."  
I opened my eyes and couldn't believe the sight in front of me.  
Louis stood there, in a baby pink baby doll with his hair fluffed to be soft as hell. Mascara and blush and lip gloss and everything.  
I scanned his body and I groaned.  
He looked so small and soft and feminine.  
"Why are you so fucking pretty?!"  
His face flushed. "You like it?"  
"I LOVE it."  
"I've been bad." He looked down at me. "I think I need to be punished."  
I stood up and dropped my pants. "You definitely need to be punished." I nodded. "I'm going to punish you, Louis. You're going to get what you deserve."  
He flushed, letting me push him up against the wall.  
I sucked hickeys into his skin, my hands wandering. I lifted the skirt of the baby doll and felt a change in fabric. "Are you...wearing panties?" I asked.  
"...Maybe."  
I stepped back to look at them, my mouth watering. "God, Lou. I'm going to destroy you."  
He leaned against the wall, moving to a more seductive position.  
I kissed him, ripping the panties off of him and using them to tie his hands together. "I'm going to fuck you so hard. You'll be a wreck for the show. I don't even care." I picked him up, thrusting into him and guiding his legs to wrap around my waist as he whimpered at the intrusion.  
He dropped his arms and groaned.  
I used one hand to hold his hands above his head as I fucked him against the wall. I pounded his hips into the wall and he whimpered and moaned and whined with every movement.  
Louis bit into his lip.  
"No, no." I hissed, stopping my movement.  
He immediately let go of his lip. "I'm sorry."  
I pulled out of him and he whimpered. I put him down over an ottoman and untied his hands to retie them behind his back.  
"Harry, please, please," he whimpered.  
I trailed my fingertips down his spine. I put one hand in his hair and the other on his wrists. I tugged roughly and he let out a moan so high that I almost didn't recognize it.  
"Harry," he whimpered.  
I kept my hands where they were and thrust into him so hard that the only thing keeping him from doubling over was my fingers in his hair.  
He cried out and I watched him writhe under me.  
I kept him moaning and whimpering for a while before I couldn't take it and finished him off.  
He came with a scream and a moan, clenching himself around me.  
I came inside of him and rode out my orgasm and then some. I wanted him to be raw and sore for the show. It didn't matter to me that he'd be having trouble sitting. I wanted him to feel me for the next few days.  
"Glad that I was right about the femininity kink." He muttered, panting. "Wasn't sure if the pink was too much, but clearly I went in the right direction."  
"Wear these for me tonight." I untied his hands and handed him the panties. "You'll like your reward if you do." I muttered.  
"I have more surprises for you. But we'll talk about that later." He sighed. "I'm starving."


	16. Chapter 16

Louis' POV

I adjusted myself for the millionth time.  
"You alright?" Harry smirked.  
"It's just strange." I shrugged.  
"You don't have to-"  
"Yeah, right. I'm not taking them off. I'll deal with it. I deserve to suffer at least a little."  
He laughed. "That's true."  
I grinned. "I love you."  
"Love you too."  
The show was a little rough for me, but I made it through. When we got back to our hotel room, Harry was quick to toss our stuff on the floor and slam his mouth to mine.  
"I have a treat for you. In my bag."  
"Yeah?" He asked, not really listening.  
"Harry, hang on. One second. Please." I put one hand on his chest.  
He groaned, but let go of me.  
"I will be so quick. I promise." I dug through my bag.  
"Lou," he muttered impatiently.  
"I know, baby. One second." I pulled it out of my bag. "Something you asked for, love. Got it special for you." I held up a black collar. "I agreed to try. But if things get out of hand, it goes in the garbage. Are we clear?" I asked, looking him in the eye. "I won't risk your life."  
"We're clear." He agreed, pulling up his hair.  
I put the collar on and marveled at the way he looked in it. "Damn, Harry. You could make burlap sexy." I groaned.  
He rolled his eyes.  
I kissed him, tangling our tongues together and shoving him to our room. “You want to see what else Daddy bought for you?”  
He nodded, licking his lips.  
I placed a bag on the bed and pushed him next to it. “Go ahead.”  
He spilled the contents onto the bed and chewed on his lip.  
“What do you want to play with first?” I asked, tossing all but one of the plugs back into the bag.  
“Tell me, baby. What do you want to try first?”  
He glanced at the dildo between us curiously.  
“Wanna fuck yourself with your new toy for Daddy?”  
He flushed, shaking his head.  
I licked my lips. “What do you want?” I asked, watching him.  
He shifted a little. “Want to be fucked by both.”  
I hummed.  
He turned red and sighed. “We don’t have to...”  
I shoved the dildo into him. “Let’s stretch you out a bit, hmm?”  
He writhed under me as I used the dildo to fuck him. When he started leaking, I pulled it out of him. “Lou, Lou, please.”  
I slicked up the dildo and myself before shoving into him all at once with both.  
He groaned. “Lou,”  
I struggled to contain my own moan. “Fuck, so fucking tight.”  
“Two fucking dicks in me, no shit I’m tight.” He squirmed.  
“Is this not what you wanted?” I asked, freezing in place.  
“No, it’s exactly what I wanted.”  
“Cock slut.” I smirked, fucking him hard and not easing up.  
“Daddy, harder.” He whined.  
I used the back of his knees to yank him to me, fucking him harder and rougher.  
“Ah, Daddy,”  
I licked my lips. “Be a good girl for Daddy,” I put my hands on either side of his head. “I want you to be so loud for me, baby. Be a good girl for me.”  
He moaned and whimpered. “Please,”  
“Be a good girl, baby. Come on, let it go for Daddy.”  
He came with such a scream that I didn’t last a second afterwards.  
I rode our orgasms out and then pulled out, plugging him up. “Saving you for later.”  
He groaned, rolling onto his side.  
“How was that, baby?”  
“Interesting.” He panted.  
“So pretty, all wrecked for your daddy.” I mused. “I can’t wait to take you out to the afterparty.”  
“Afterparty?” He looked at me.  
I nodded. I licked him clean and sucked a hickey into his hipbone. “You’ll be so pretty in those jeans for me, all plugged up. And then best part, Love?”  
“Hmm?”  
“This is a party where we don’t have to pretend we’re not in love. I can be all over you. It’s our party. With our friends. The way it should be.” I kissed him, tangling our tongues together. “And I’m gonna have you in my lap the whole time. Gonna touch you. I will put my hands whenever the hell that I want to.”  
Harry groaned.  
“You like that?”  
“Yeah,”  
"I'm gonna show everyone that you're my baby and that I need you to breathe." I kissed him. "Maybe we'll even fuck on the couch where everyone can see us. I'll just eat you out until you can't breathe and then I'll make you cum for me. I'll wreck you right there. In front of management."  
He licked his lips. "Maybe I'll fuck you. With those pretty pink panties on. Put you on your back and let the world see that I'm the only one who has any sort of real control on you."  
"You like those?"  
He nodded and I leaned back, pulling the panties back on.  
"Got them in blue as well. You always tell me how much you love the way that I look in blue." I grinned. "Along with a whole...outfit type deal. Eleanor said you'd rather enjoy it and since she was right about how delicious you'd look in that teddy, I figured what the hell."  
"Wanna see you in it." He sat up. "Now." He demanded.  
"Alright." I went to the living room and got it out of my bag. I dressed in the two pieces and then pulled the blue silk robe over my shoulders. I took a deep breath and went back into our room. "Hi."  
"You look good, even like this."  
I dropped the robe to the floor and Harry was immediately up from the bed, grabbing at me and shoving me up against the wall.  
"We're not going to make it to the party." He whispered.  
“We have to go. Management-”  
“Well then I guess you’ll just have to get wait to be torn in two.”  
I groaned. “Fuck.”  
He smirked, moving away from me. “Get dressed then.” He pulled on his boxers and jeans. He groaned quietly. “Fuck the plug. I wish I didn’t only have skinny’s.”  
I smiled, glad he was also a little fucked.  
“Change, Lou.”  
I started to take off the bralette thing, but Harry stopped me. “Ugh. Fine.”  
“Good.”  
We got to the party, both of us looking a little rough.  
Liam and Zayn were chatting with someone and Niall was trying to flirt with some girls at the bar.  
I yanked my boyfriend to the middle of the room, grinding up against his ass.  
He whimpered a bit. “Lou,”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Sensitive,” he complained.  
“Hmm.” I yanked his back to my chest roughly. “Don’t forget who you belong to, Harold.”  
He sighed, leaning up against me.


	17. Chapter 17

Liam’s POV

I watched Harry and Louis grind on each other before turning to Zayn. “Want to dance?” I asked, hooking an arm around his waist.  
He pushed me off, glancing around the room quickly. “Someone’s going to see us.”  
“Louis and Harry are-”  
“I don’t care. Keep your distance.” He hissed.  
I raised an eyebrow. “Management said we could-”  
“But I didn’t.” He snapped. “So fuck off, Liam.”  
I let go of him and retreated to the bar with Niall. I did shots at the bar, alone until some girl came up to me.  
“You look sad, sweetie. Isn’t this party for you and your friends?”  
“That’s what I’d thought.”  
“Want to dance?” She asked.  
“No. Just want to drink.”  
“Well, I’m good at that too.”  
After a few more shots, I wasn’t drunk. But I was pissy.  
Louis and Harry were all over each other. Niall was courting some chick. And Zayn was in a ring of girls, one of them seated in his lap.  
I eyed one of the 5SOS boys, clearly checking me out. I strolled over to him and yanked him forward. “Come on, I’ll teach you how to grind on someone properly.” I pulled him to the floor and snapped his ass to my hips.  
After a few songs, there was lots of sweat and tension.  
“I’ll be back. I need some air.” I grabbed a beer and went to sit outside for a bit.  
Zayn appeared a few minutes later. “Why’d you leave?”  
“Didn’t think you’d give a shit.” I snapped. “I thought you had girls to fondle.” I pushed past him to get back inside.  
“Liam! You can’t be mad when you-”  
“When I danced on a twink to get your fucking attention?! Worked real well, didn’t it?” I grabbed my jacket and my keys.  
“Li, where-”  
“I’m going back to the hotel. I’m drunk and I’m upset and I’m tired.”  
“I’ll come with you.”  
“I’m staying with Niall.”  
“What?!”  
“Didn’t want to be around when you brought a girl back.” I hissed, walking out the door. I couldn’t believe him. “God.”  
“Liam!” Zayn called, running after me. “Liam, stop. Talk to me.” He yelled.  
I kept walking.  
“Liam,” Zayn grabbed my arm.  
I shoved him. “Someone might see us, remember?” I stormed into the hotel, Zayn close behind.  
“Liam, it’s just a show.”  
“Yeah, when there’s no cameras and Louis and Harry are basically fucking each other on the dance floor. Right. Clearly we needed to be careful.” I snapped. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be going back to my room.” I unlocked Niall’s room and walked in. I tried to slam the door in his face, but he caught it with his foot and knocked it open.  
“Liam!”  
“No. Fuck you.”  
Zayn leaned against the door. “We can do that, babe.” He started to pull off his shirt, but I stopped him.  
“Get out.”  
“No. Liam, come on.”  
“I said get out.”  
“And I said NO.” He shoved me back. “You don’t get to kick me out.”  
“You don’t get to stay.” I hissed. “You don’t get to tell me to fuck off and then come in here like nothing has changed.”  
“Come on, don’t be like this.”  
“If this is how you’re going to be, I don’t want to do this with you.” I snapped at him, tossing my phone onto the bed.  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Listen. I get the whole, management will kill us if we get seen in public being all lovey but screw you. We were actually allowed to be together for once and you want to spend your time dripping in women? Fine. Fine. But get the hell out of my room. And stay the fuck away from me.”  
He stood there, watching me.  
“Go. Get out.”  
Zayn slapped me. “Stop it!”  
I popped my jaw.  
“Stop acting like I don’t want to be with you!”  
“Then act like you want to be with me!” I yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

Zayn’s POV

I stood in front of Liam, shaking with frustration and guilt and anger and just everything.  
“Zayn, get out.”  
I smacked him again and then shoved him onto the mattress. “You...you...Ugh!!!!” I straddled his lap, stripping him of his shirt and then undoing his jeans. I moved down to tug them off along with his boxers.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“Shut up!” I hissed. “I don’t know how to do this. I don’t. So yeah. I flirted with girls and one of them sat in my lap. So what?! So fucking what?! It wasn’t about them it was about keeping something consistent for a fucking change. And yeah it was stupid and yeah I get that you’re mad. But you don’t get to tell me to leave because I freaked out. You don’t. And you definitely don’t get away with grinding on that BOY like your life depended on it.”  
He rolled his eyes. “You-”  
“I freaked out. I know. But I’m not into girls. I don’t care. I thought you got that through your thick fucking skull. I was asking them for some fucking advice because I was freaking the fuck out. You...you!!!” I hissed. “You’re mine. And you don’t get to grind all up on some boy just because you’re mad. You don’t. You belong to me.”  
Liam watched me carefully. “You were asking for advice? Really. Then why-”  
“Because she asked to take a picture like that for her friends. For fucks sake. You should’ve just fucking talked to me instead of just...grinding on someone else.”  
“You could’ve interrupted what was happening on the dance floor. You didn’t. After I while I wasn’t even sure you’d care.” He snorted.  
I slapped him again. “You’re so frustrating!! I hate you right now! God!!!”  
He rolled his eyes at me.  
“Liam,” someone called, knocking on the door.  
I ignored it, taking off my shirt and stripping to my boxers.  
“Liam?” They called louder.  
I got up from my spot and opened the door to the twink from the other band. “What do you fucking want?”  
“I’m just...here to see Liam...he left early and I was just concerned.”  
“Yeah, well, WE left because WE are going to have sex. And if you fucking touch my boyfriend ever again, I’ll rip you limb from limb. Got it?” I slammed the door and locked it, returning to a stunned Liam. “What?!”  
“Nothing. Just never seen you jealous like this. It’s kinda hot.”  
“Yeah, well, it’s not gonna be hot next time when I fucking murder you for making me feel like a ball of anger.”  
“I’m sorry that I was upset with you. Clearly we had some major miscommunication errors.” Liam sat up, pulling me back to my previous position of straddling his lap. “We will work on it though, hmm?” He asked, stroking my hair.  
I sighed, starting to relax a bit when he ran his fingers down my back. “I’m still livid. I can’t believe you touched him like that. I hate it.”  
“You’re an interesting creature, Z.”  
I closed my eyes, trying not to be too thrilled at his use of the nickname. But I did love it. It was special.  
“On your back, baby.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I want to use my tongue to slick you up and then fuck you with my fingers. Make it up to you at least a little.”  
I flushed.  
“Also got you a new toy. But that is for later. Right now I just want to fuck you with my tongue and my fingers.”  
“A what?”  
“A toy, a vibrator. For you.” Liam carefully put me on my back.  
I licked my lips, watching him. I wanted him more than anything right now. But I sure as hell wasn't going to beg for it.  
He kissed me, tangling our tongues together and ground his hips against mine. “Gonna wreck you so good, Z. I’m gonna be so good to you.”  
“I wanna ride you.” I blurted, surprising us both. I could actually see his pupils dilate a bit.  
“Fuck, babe.” He moaned. “Let me stretch you first,” he tugged my boxers off and I moaned loudly at the friction.  
“No stretching. Don’t want it.” I pushed him onto his back.  
“Z, it’s gonna hurt.”  
“I know. I want it to.”  
“But, Z...”  
“I want it to.” I repeated. “I...” my face burned.  
“You?” Liam prompted, not giving up. “You what, baby?  
“I. Um. I wanna...I wanna feel it for a few days.”  
“Still should prep you. At least a bit.”  
I straddled him. “No.” I was careful to line myself up before taking him to the hilt. I whimpered at the pain and pleasure all at once.  
Liam bucked his hips a little, startling me and earning a moan. “Z. You are so fucking tight. God. So perfect and fucking tight. God.”  
I licked my lips. “Gonna ride you so good, Li. I’m gonna be so good.”  
“Did you inherit Harry’s praise kink?” Liam laughed, watching me.  
I stopped talking and looked away from him, focusing on the wall. “This was stupid.” I mumbled, starting to get up.  
“Hey,” Liam yanked my hips down, making me yelp. “I didn’t mean it as a criticism. Just trying to figure out how to correctly push your buttons.”  
“Don’t like you mentioning Harry while we’re doing this.”  
“Mmm. You’re jealous that I brought him up.”  
“It’s not Harry on top of you.”  
“No. It isn’t. Thank God. What a downgrade that would be.” He sat up to bring us face to face. “Because God. You are so incredibly gorgeous. And I would never replace you. Plus. No one else would look this damn good perched on my dick.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Shut up.”  
“Never. You look so damn pretty perched like this. Can’t wait to see you fuck yourself on me.” He sucked a hickey into my shoulder. “Just wanna know if I should praise you while you do it.”  
“Wouldn’t hurt. But I’m not the curly twink. I’m not gonna take very well to being called baby girl or good girl. I’m not a dog.”  
Liam grinned. “I love you. I wasn’t going to call you baby girl or ask if you’re a good girl. And don’t you dare call me daddy. Other kinks are encouraged. Praise kink? Hot.” He muttered. “Because good God do I love making you blush.”  
We kissed for a while, letting me get used to the burn and stretch.  
I broke our kiss to focus on moving my hips in small circles.  
“If you touch yourself, I’m taking over. And you’ll be punished.”  
I groaned, both because of what he was telling me I couldn’t do and because he was so...serious.  
“You’re going to be such a good sub, aren’t you?”  
“I didn’t say that!” I blurted, flushing. “I just...I didn’t say that!”  
Liam bucked his hips up into me and I moaned, trying to keep myself together. “You didn’t have to say it. You want to be a sub for me. Admit it and I’ll let you ride me, baby. Don’t lie. Liars get punished.”  
I moved my hips, pushing his buttons just a tad.  
Liam gripped onto my hips, securing me in place. “Asking to be punished.” He muttered, not moving his hands and pulling out of me.  
I whimpered at the loss and for a second, it looked like that sound might get me back to what I want. But only for a second.  
“Call Niall and tell him that he can have his room back.” He stood up and got himself dressed.  
I gasped at him. “Liam. You’re not seriously just-”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t ask for you to talk back, did I?”  
I groaned, grabbing his phone to call Niall. When I was finished, Liam tossed me my clothes. I waited, not willing to fall into another trap.  
“Get dressed.”  
I grunted. “Liam, don’t-”  
“What did I just say?”  
I shut my mouth quickly and got dressed. I licked my lips and followed him out of Niall’s room, back to our own room.  
Liam shoved me roughly to the lobby where the other boys were, along with the 5SOS boys.  
“But I thought-”  
Liam crossed his arms and I immediately shut up. “Much better. Not very good with directions, are we?”  
I flushed and looked at my feet.  
He joined the lads on the couch, picking up a controller. “You doing alright over there, Harry?”  
I looked at Harry curiously and found the poor boy to be so blissed out that I’m not even sure the kid could see straight.  
Louis smirked, proud for wrecking Harry past the point of words.  
I frowned, glaring at Harry.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Louis asked, looking at me. “He’s fine. He’s just wrecked. He’ll be fine tomorrow. I swear I didn’t hurt him. And everything was consensual. I just got him off a few extra times is all.”  
My glare deepened and I bit into my tongue, directing this glare at Liam.  
“He’s mad because I’m punishing him.” Liam snorted. “Don’t mind him.”  
I returned my glare to the freshly fucked younger boy.  
Louis shoved me. “Leave him,”  
“Z, come here.” Liam called.  
I stood up and went over to him.  
“Come sit in my lap and stop glaring at Harry.”  
I perched myself on his lap, biting my lip when I felt his hard on.  
“Something wrong?”  
I shook my head and leaned against his chest.  
“If you can behave, maybe I’ll let you get off later.”  
I nodded.  
“You can talk, Z. Talk to your friends, baby.” He kissed my cheek and nuzzled my neck. “You can talk to me.”  
I chewed on my lip. “Can’t. I wanna say something I shouldn’t.”  
“What’s that? You can tell me.”  
“It’s naughty.” I cleared my throat.  
“Tell me anyway.”  
“Wanna suck you off.” I said quietly.  
“Hmm? You can tell me.” He played with my hair. “Say it.”  
“I want to suck you off.” I said, louder.  
His hand froze and I felt my face flush.  
“Nevermind. It was stupid. It was stupid.” I got up. “I’m stupid. Forget it. Forget that I said it. Forget it. I’m going back to the room. I’m sorry.”  
“No, you’re not. And we’re not.” He grabbed my wrist. “You want something? Come get it.”  
“Here?!” I raised an eyebrow.  
“What? I can’t have kinks?”  
“But the boys are out here.” I protested, nervous. “What if I’m not good at it?! Then everyone will know about it.”  
“Such a mouth on you, Z. You’ll do fine.” He licked his lips.  
I got on my knees in front of him and rubbed my hand over his crotch, looking up for a reaction. I saw he was ignoring me and I frowned. I unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers, releasing his semi. I tugged him too his full erection and then I nuzzled the inside of his thigh. I hoped for a reaction and didn’t get one so I kitten licked the tip and then licked a thick stripe up, making him buck his hips.  
Finally satisfied with his acknowledgement, I took the tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around. I was surprised by how much that I liked the taste and immediately took as much as I could into my mouth. I gagged a bit and stared to move my head up a little, but Liam had other ideas.  
Liam knotted his fingers in my hair and shoved me further down, making me deep throat him and nuzzle his pubes. “Fuck.” He whispered.  
I felt my eyes well up as my jaw ached and my nostils flared, but I refused to tap out. I wanted to do this because Liam is my boyfriend. Mine. And no one gets to do this to him except for me. No one. So if he wanted me to choke on his length and deep throat him, I would.  
He released my head and I immediately bobbed my head up and down, making him grunt.  
“Zayn? Are you giving him a blow job?!” Niall asked, loudly.  
I didn’t pull off, but bobbed my head faster and faster.  
Liam grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me off quickly, letting spit dribble from my mouth. “Answer Niall, baby.”  
“Fuck yeah. I’m sucking off MY boyfriend.” I panted.  
“You want to stop?” Liam asked, looking me in the eyes. His pupils were blown and he was clearly aroused as hell.  
“Yeah. But only so you can fuck my mouth.” I answered, licking my lips.  
He moaned, loud and clear for the first time. “I would love that, Z.” He panted. “Take me deep.”  
I did as he said, getting my face down against his hilt and letting my jaw go slack so it could be used by my sexy boyfriend. I slid a hand up his thigh to signal for him to move and waited.  
He tangled his fingers in my hair tighter before pulling me up and then shoving me down slowly. He kept the slow pace for a bit, Probably for my benefit.  
I forced him to let me pop off. “Are you gonna quit messing around and fuck my mouth or do I need to find someone else who will?”  
He snorted. “You can be replaced. Luke, sweetie, would you be a dear and-”  
I clenched a fist in his shirt and glared at him. “You belong to me. No one else gets to suck you off or touch you or kiss you. No one.” I hallowed my cheeks and bobbed my head slow, using my tongue on him.  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Liam moaned, bucking his hips into my mouth.  
I nuzzled his hilt and waited.  
He fucked my mouth roughly and I just took it and played with his balls. “You don’t swallow until I tell you. You keep every single drop in that pretty fucking mouth of yours until I’m done. And then you’re gonna show me everything I gave you before I let you swallow.”  
I moaned against his length and let him keep using me until he moaned my name and spilled into me. I took what he gave me and waited, whining when he pulled out of my mouth.  
“Show me what you’ve got.” He panted.  
I opened my mouth to show him the pool of his cum on my tongue.  
“Swallow.” He demanded.  
I did as he said and then licked my lips. And then I moved closer and licked him clean eagerly.  
Liam used my hair to pull me off of him since he was already sporting a semi. “Your mouth is almost as good as your ass.”  
I panted heavily, still a little breathless from my previous tasks.  
“I’m gonna have to go break my boxers in half now.” Niall complained.  
Liam snapped out of his bliss. “What?”  
“That was the most pornographic thing that I’ve ever seen. The fuck do you want from me?! Zayn being a cockslut is kinda fucking hot. It’s like live porn.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Give the kid a break, Liam. He’s not used to seeing a dude blow another dude. He’s enthralled.”  
“You wanted to replace me with Luke anyway.” I snapped, crossing my arms and standing. “Niall seems to be curious. Ever fucked into an asshole? Don’t mind being your first. Can tell me if you like it better than what you get from all those women.” I straddled Niall’s lap, feeling his boner despite the quite obvious release he’d already had.  
Niall hesitantly looked at Liam, who must’ve looked menacing because Niall cleared his throat. “Zayn, get up.”  
“I don’t think you really want that. Besides. You’re not the boss of me.”  
“Off,” Liam hissed, practically growling at me.  
I sighed and got up.  
“Room. Now.” He yanked me away from Niall and shoved me roughly.  
I let him force me into our room. “Something wrong, Li?” I asked.  
“You’ve been quite an ass today, haven’t you?” He asked, slapping my ass.  
“You like my ass.” I shrugged.  
“Undressed on your back. Now.”  
I held back a moan. I was really digging this whole dominant Liam thing. I was really tired of having to worry about my actions with management watching so it felt incredible to let go and just be at Liam’s mercy.


	19. Chapter 19

Liam’s POV

I watched Zayn strip to nothing and crawl onto the bed. “You wanted to ride me, hmm?”  
He nodded.  
“Not happening.”  
He whimpered quietly.  
“Tell me the code, baby.” I demanded.  
“Grey for pause. Black for stop. White for all clear.” He mumbled.  
“Where are we now, Z?”  
“White.”  
I licked my lips. “Have you been good today?”  
“No.”  
“At least you’re not lying.” I rummaged through my bag until I found the package from Eleanor. I slipped the cockring over his erection and he looked at it curiously. “No touching. No nothing until I give it to you. Understand?”  
He nodded, eager.  
“Don’t move.” I demanded, climbing onto the bed and settling myself between his legs.  
“Can we kiss?”  
I ignored him and licked an obscenely slow stripe against his asshole. I watched it flutter at the touch and listened to Zayn whine. “I know you didn’t want to be stretched. Which is why I’m gonna stretch you.”  
He groaned, but didn’t complain, letting his legs fall open to me.  
I rimmed him until he told me he was close and then I moved away to find the package from Eleanor. I pulled out the vibrator and the remote.  
“Want your fingers.” He mumbled.  
I slicked up the vibrator with a generous amount of lube and shoved it into him, knowing that I wedged it against his prostate when he yelped.  
“Li,” He whined, squirming involuntarily.  
I flicked the vibrator on to a small pulse and his body jerked.  
“You get your release when I give it to you. Not a second before.”  
He nodded eagerly.  
I brought the vibrator to its highest setting and watched him writhe out of control, focusing so hard on keeping himself from spilling. “You are so fucking hot, Jesus.” I muttered.  
He moaned, turned on by the praise.  
“You are so beautiful. And so good. So good for me.” I praised. “You’re gonna take my cock for all that it is, aren’t you, baby?” I asked.  
He nodded, not looking at me.  
“Gonna be so spent, aren’t you, Z?”  
He nodded again.  
“Use your words.”  
“So spent. So wrecked.” His voice wavered as he spoke.  
“I’ll go get Niall for you.”  
“What?! No. No. No Nonononono.” He wailed.  
“What? You wanted him earlier?”  
“No. No. Not. No.”  
I raised an eyebrow.  
“You.”  
“What about me?”  
Zayn grasped at his hair, frustrated at his own incoherence. “Liam. Liam. Liam Liam Liam Liam.” He mumbled. “Need. Liamliamliamliamliamliam.”  
“But you want Niall.” I argued.  
“Nonononono. Attention...Liam...You...Luke...Wanted. Liam.”  
“I’ll let Niall fuck you this once if it’s what you want.” I smirked.  
“No. Nonononononono.” He whined, squirming uncontrollably.  
I waited, pushing him a bit more towards being absolutely wrecked.  
“Don’t. Need. Niall.” He gritted out.  
“But you-”  
“Don’t. Ah...ah...don’t. Want. Niall.” He interrupted, his knuckles white as he gripped into the sheets.  
“Who do you want?” I asked, watching him desperately try to make a point.  
“Youyouyouyouyou.” He shuddered when I moved towards him. “Please. I...good. You. Just. You.”  
I flicked off the vibrator, making him whimper and whine at the loss of friction. “You have been good for me, haven’t you, Z?” I pulled the vibrator out of him and sat up on the bed between his legs.  
“Please,” He whispered, gripping into my arms.  
“Shhhh, Z. I’ll take care of you, baby.”  
He relaxed a bit, but continued to squirm and groan.  
“You feel prepped?”  
“Yeah, Yeah.”  
I thrust into him all the way and for a second he stilled, his back arched off the bed. I held his hips down and fucked him mercilessly into the mattress.  
He put his arms around my neck and tried to lean up, but ended up on his back due to my assault on his prostate.  
I kissed him and used my tongue to explore his mouth. I could taste my cum and he dirtily pulled on my lip. “Taste like me, baby. You know that?”  
“Wanna.” He muttered pulling me back for a kiss.  
I broke it, earning a whimper. “Shhhh, Love. It’s okay. I’m gonna let you cum for me now. Is that something you want?”  
“Yyyes.”  
I slipped the cockring off of him and thrust heavily into his prostate.  
Zayn screamed out for me, losing himself between us and clenching down on me in the process.  
“Fuck,” I started to pull out, but Zayn gripped my hips.  
“In.” He whispered, his voice hoarse.  
“You sure?”  
“In.” He said again.  
I nodded, fucking in and out of him roughly, earning small groans. It was when I felt him reach out and tug on my hair that I finally lost it, cumming hard in him. “Pain?” I asked, panting.  
“Purple,”  
“Should’ve stopped me.”  
“No. Wanted purple.” He shook his head. “This.”  
I stroked his hair. “You’re a little nuts.”


	20. Chapter 20

Zayn's POV

"Z," Liam called, waking me up. "Come back to me. I need you to come back to me. It's okay to come back to me." He stroked my hair. "You were so good for me, baby. Need you to come back now."  
"Don't want to."  
"I know. But do it for me."  
I whined. “Don’t want to.” I repeated.  
“Come on, Love. You were so good for me and so pretty. I want you back.” He called, rubbing his thumb against my cheekbones. “Close your eyes and listen to my voice okay?”  
I nodded.  
“Take three deep breaths for me. Please,”  
I did as he said and felt my limbs tingle. I rolled into his side. “God. I’m cold now. Fuck.” I complained.  
“Hi, Z, welcome back.”  
“I liked where I was.”  
“I know, but it’s dangerous to stay like that for too long. I need you safe, baby.” Liam sighed, stroking my hair and pulling me over.  
I hummed. “Was fun. Hot. God, I am sore.” I rolled onto my stomach.  
"Shhh, baby." He straddled my back and rubbed my shoulders.  
"Ugh, what are you doing? It feels fucking amazing." I groaned.  
Liam laughed. "You took a long nap and I don't want you to drop."  
"Drop?"  
"Yeah, you need to take it easy. Coming back from a subspace can cause you to have an emotional or physical break down."  
"Subspace?"  
"The place you went to. The one you didn't want to come back from. It's called a subspace."  
"How do you know so much about this?" I asked.  
"I did some research."  
I hummed. "Yeah? When?"  
"You know, a little bit here and there." He ran a hand through my hair for a second before moving his hands to my ass.  
I hissed a little bit at the pressure.  
"Sorry, love. It'll help soon though." He promised.  
"You're being so...caring." I put my face in my arms so that he couldn't see me blush.  
"Is it making you get that pretty tint on your cheeks?" Liam asked.  
"How did you..."  
"You hid your face. Which you do when you blush." he laughed. "You're an easy, but enthralling read."  
I felt my face heat even more. “Liam, stop.” I complained.  
“Alright, alright.”  
“I brought you lads some breakfast.” Niall called, entering the room.  
“Get out.” Liam snapped.  
I looked at him. “What’s with you?”  
“Is this still about the blow job? Look. It’s not about Zayn it’s about pornographic moaning over sucking dick. I’d be turned on if anyone did that.”  
“Liam, come on. I like to think that I look pretty good with your dick in my mouth.” I winked at him. “I think you can let it slide. It’s not like he came in here to watch. You did have me do it in public.”  
Liam mumbled under his breath, but caved. “Fine,”  
“Can we go eat with the boys? Please?” I asked.  
“Sure. But you gotta wear more than what you’ve got on now.”  
“I’m not wearing anything now.”  
“I think that was the point.” Niall snorted, leaving the room.  
I pulled on one of Liam's shirts and some boxers before following Liam to the common area. "Hi," I addressed Harry and Louis.  
"Hi,"  
"So." Niall looked at all of us. "I have to know. What kind of amazing blow jobs am I missing that I don't know about? I mean, come on. First, Harry in lingerie and lipstick and then Zayn moaning over Liam's dick like it's his day job."  
Harry's face turned bright red. "Louis." he hissed.  
"What? Was I not supposed to tell him?"  
"Well, now everyone knows." Harry pouted.  
"So which is better?" Niall asked. "Harry's lipstick and lingerie trick or Zayn's love for a dick in his mouth."  
"Zayn," Liam answered at the same time Louis said "Harry,"  
Harry and I looked at each other.  
"Listen, Harry's much much better at blow jobs. I'm sure of it." Louis sat up, tracing Harry's lips with his thumb. "He's got a nice mouth."  
"And Zayn doesn't?" Liam asked.  
"I have an unfair advantage. I've been doing this longer." Harry snorted, somewhat smug.  
"You think that because you've done it more that you're better than I am?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, yeah. Plus Louis' dick is thicker than Liam's so it's more of a task."  
"First of fucking all, why in the hell are you looking at Liam's dick. Second of fucking all, look at your boyfriend and then look at mine. I think we know where the real challenge is."  
Harry's nostrils flared in annoyance.  
"Easy, love," Louis cooed. "Let him live in bliss. If you weren't so damn good for me, I'd have you blow me in public. Can't have that kind of attention on you. Now can I love?" he mused. "Don't need to fuck your mouth, do I? So good all on your own." he stroked Harry's cheek and then trailed his fingertips down his neck.  
"I didn't need Liam to fuck my mouth." I hissed.  
"He likes a bit of rough is all. More fun for us." Liam put his hand on my leg.  
I was seething about what Harry and Louis were saying. "I'm surely better at this than Harry. Look at him. Sloppy. Spit everywhere, isn't it, Lou?"  
"Don't call him Lou." Harry snapped at me.  
Niall cleared his throat. "Let's...drop this. I didn't mean to start this."  
"No, no. I'm glad you did. I'm glad that Zayn is so proud of his blow job skills." Harry crossed his arms. "The question is whether or not he's up for a challenge."  
"A challenge? What like pinning down your tiny boyfriend?"  
Louis glared at me. "I'm normal sized, prick."  
"You blow mine. I'll blow yours."  
I looked at Liam for a second. "No. We both blow Niall."  
"Afraid Liam will like me more than you?" Harry smirked.  
"No, I just know that Louis will lie through his teeth to protect your fragile feelings."  
"You're on. You blow him and I'll blow him tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? Nervous? Need prep time?"  
"Well, I do need a shower and clean lingerie." he snorted. "Not all of us enjoy the dirty part of doing it dirty."  
"Fine."  
"Do we get a say in this?" Liam gestured between him and Louis.  
"No." I answered, setting my jaw.  
"Haz," Louis sighed.  
Harry nuzzled into his neck and whispered something that made Louis adjust himself.  
"Fine."  
Niall shifted uncomfortably. "I need to...leave before this becomes a thing."  
I straddled Niall's lap quickly. "It's already a thing."  
"I'm straight." He muttered.  
"And hard." I smirked. "Been thinking about me sucking you off, Ni?" I asked.  
"Um."  
I looked at Liam, who frowned.  
"Liam," Niall croaked. "Aren't you going to do something?"  
"Doesn't seem to matter if I do." He snapped.  
"Liam," I sighed.  
"I'm not staying for this."  
"I'm not going to be second rate to Harry."  
"Why do you care?!" He glared at me, leaving to go to our room.  
"Liam!" I got up and followed him, Niall scrambling to his room in the meantime.  
"What? What do you want?" He snapped.  
"Why are you so angry?"  
"You really don't know why I'm angry about you wanting to suck off someone else?"  
"I'm better than Harry!"  
"WHY DO YOU GIVE A SHIT?! Why? Why does it matter so much that you HAVE to suck off another guy?" he yelled.  
"BECAUSE IF I CAN'T PROVE THAT I AM, HOW CAN I SUCK YOU OFF AND KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT WONDERING ABOUT HOW HARRY IS AND IF HE'S BETTER THAN ME AND HOW CAN I KNOW YOU AREN'T GETTING OFF TO THAT THOUGHT INSTEAD OF ME."  
Liam stared at me for a second. "You can't seriously be that fucking stupid. You can't actually think that I give a single fuck about what Harry does to a dick. I don't care. I don't. He could suck eight dicks in a row and I still wouldn't give a single shit because I love you and you're fucking stupid and if you dare suck Niall off I will rip his fucking Irish accent out of his throat."  
I ran up and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"If we didn't have a show tomorrow, I'd be fucking your mouth right now."  
"After then." I shrugged.  
He snorted. “Get on the bed, Z. Now,”  
I licked my lips, but did as he said.  
“On your back. Spread them. Now.”  
I spread my legs, bending my knees to give me as much space as possible.  
"Jesus, Z," he muttered.  
“Been working on that position for you. Thought you’d like it.”  
“Mmmm. I bet. But this is only for me stretching you. Don’t get too comfortable.” He snorted.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
“You still want to ride me?”  
“Do you have to stretch me?” I asked, trying to get on with it.  
“I suppose not.” He sat up against the headboard.  
I climbed on top of him, tugging him to a full erection before taking him immediately to the hilt.  
“Fuck,” Liam hissed. “So tight, baby. So raw. So good.”  
I clenched my jaw, breathing through my nose.  
Liam rubbed my back. “Easy, Z. We’ve got all the time in the world.” He kissed me, tangling our tongues together.  
I felt him lick into my mouth and used the opportunity to make small circles with my hips.  
“Fuck, Zayn. Fuck,” Liam moaned into my mouth and gripped tightly into my hips, stilling them.  
“Liam!” I whined. “Please,”  
“Give me a minute more of this hot snogging. Your hips still and just fucking sitting there like a handcrafted dream. Want to remember this.”  
I huffed a bit, but allowed for more snogging.


	21. Chapter 21

Niall’s POV

“Finally something that I want to do with the lads.” I sighed, loving the hype of the crowd. “Louis, we get to see Newcastle. They’ve got some bloke from the national team for the states. Come on. That’s cool.”  
Louis watched me. “Which one?”  
“DeAndre. He’s defensive. Twenty-two for Newcastle. Number two for the states team though.”  
“Niall,” Zayn cocked an eyebrow at me. “Are you...”  
“What?! A bloke like me can’t like soccer?!”  
“You just called it soccer, not footie. You like the American guy.” Harry giggled.  
“I do not! And so what if I call it soccer? We spend a lot of time in the states.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Yeah. Lou still calls it footie, Niall.”  
“Knew that I should’ve left you both at the hotel.” I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.  
“Niall,” Liam looked at me. “Are you here because you like a guy? Because it’s cool if you’re gay.”  
“Well, no shit Liam. I’d have a harder time getting permission from you lot if I said I was straight.”  
“Niall, you just admitted that you aren’t straight.” Liam grinned.  
“I’m equal opportunity. Okay? There. I said it. Now shut up.”  
“You brought us here to scope out a dude!” Zayn laughed.  
“There’s only five of us, Zayn. Unless you or Harry’d like to share, I’m pretty sure I have to look outside of the tour bus.”  
“So you bottom then.” Louis looked me over. “I can see it.”  
Harry punched his boyfriend in the arm and moved between us.  
I flushed. “Can we please just focus on why we came?”  
“Meeting the boy you pine over.” Liam smirked.  
The match was the longest 90 minutes of my life because I have the worst friends in the world.  
After the match, Louis insisted on dragging me to see the players.  
“Louis, stop it.” I whined, shoving him a little.  
He pushed me into someone and I glared at him.  
“God, I’m sorry. My friends suck. I’m so sorry.” I gushed apologies.  
“It’s alright,” a deep voice laughed. “We can all be a little rowdy.”  
I panicked at the sound of an American accent, glaring at Louis. “I’m still sorry,” I apologized, looking up and then panicking even more. “You’re...you’re DeAndre Yedlin. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just gonna...” I turned to look at Harry for help, but found them towards the edge of the field, far away.  
“You can make it up to me, Ireland,” he suggested.  
“Yeah?”  
“Come to the afterparty with me. You can bring your friends too. If they’re not going back to canoodle or something.”  
I laughed loudly and then covered my mouth quickly. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I like the way you laugh.”  
I flushed.  
“So. Afterparty?”  
“Yeah. That sounds good.”  
“Go check with your friends.” He took my phone and typed away. “You can text me when you get there. And if your friends aren’t into it, I hope you’ll still show.” He smiled and gave me my phone back. “See you there?”  
“Absolutely,” I grinned and went over to my friends.  
“You’re into black guys.” Zayn smirked.  
“So what? Why do you care? Shouldn’t you be thrilled that I’m not looking to get dicked down by either of your boyfriends. You guys can go back to the hotel. I’m going to the afterparty.”  
“Oh no. We’re coming to the party.” Louis snorted. “I’ve got to see Niall Horan get picked up by a man.”  
I groaned. “Don’t ruin this for me.”  
We got to the party and I immediately grabbed a drink.  
“Ireland, you made it.”  
I spun around. “Yeah. Couldn’t stand up a proper invitation from you.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. So when do I get to learn your name? Or do I only get to call you Ireland?”  
“You can call me whenever you’d like.” I laughed.  
“Cheeky.” He smiled. “Come on, Niall. Don’t play hard to get.”  
“You know my name already!”  
“It’s not like you’re famous or anything,” DeAndre laughed. “I do enjoy teasing you though. Gets a nice tint to those pale cheeks.”  
I flushed.  
“See? There it is.” He rubbed his thumb across my cheek.  
I sighed and sipped my drink.  
“Your friends are watching us.”  
I spun around to find all four of them, leaning against the bar and watching us. “Ugh. They have no shame!”  
“It makes you flustered and cute. I’m not too pissed about it.”  
I smiled down at my drink. “Stop.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because!”  
“See, now, I’m curious.” DeAndre put his hand on my waist. “There’s five of you. What are the odds that you’re all gay?”  
“I think we’re all bisexual. Except for Harry. Harry’s pansexual I think.”  
“We?” He grinned. “So my odds are good then?”  
“I’d say so.”  
He took my drink and put it down.  
“Hey, I was drinking that.”  
“No shit,” he laughed, pulling me to the dance floor. “Wanted to put my hands on you.”  
I felt him pull my backs to his chest and watched his hands grip my hips.  
"Is this okay?" He asked, his breath on my ear.  
"As long as you're okay with a boner." I laughed, letting him grind up against me. I pushed back and leaned into him so by the time we got off of the dance floor, the boys were gone and we were sweating.  
"Let me take you back to the hotel." DeAndre whispered.  
I nodded, knowing that we were both hard.  
When we got to the hotel, he followed me up to my room.  
"You don't share with any of the boys?"  
"DeAndre, they're two gay couples. That doesn't exactly provide a situation for me to stay with anyone, does it?" I snorted. "Management closets us, but it doesn't stop them from fucking like there's no tomorrow."  
"And you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You get around much?"  
"Are you asking me if I'm a slut?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"No. That's not what I meant?" He shook his head. "I just...I like you. You know? And I'm trying to get the point across that I'm not an American fuck boy and that I'm not trying to get into your pants. I just want to make sure that you know that. I would love love love to fuck your brains out. Think you'd react real nicely to it." He touched my face. "But I think I'll wait for that."  
"Fuck," I whined.  
"I didn't say that I'd leave you with a boner, Ni," he laughed. "Don't have to fuck you to take care of you. Do I?" he asked.  
"But I-"  
DeAndre kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and grabbing my hips.  
I clutched my fingers in his shirt and pulled him closer to me.  
"Easy, easy." he laughed.  
"No. Not easy." I muttered, trying to guide us to the bed.  
"Ni, shhh. Easy," He grinned, pulling his shirt over his head.  
My eyes raked his chest. "Oh. Fuck."  
"See something that you like?" He smirked.  
"Yeah, a lot of things that I like."  
"You ever done this before?"  
"Had sex?"  
"Had sex with a man."  
I flushed.  
"You have to answer, Niall. Don't want to hurt you."  
"No. I haven't. But that doesn't mean-"  
"Niall," he ran a hand through my hair. "Strip and get on your back."  
"Are we going to-"  
"No."  
"Then why-"  
"Just because I'm not going to fuck you tonight doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you with an aching boner. Besides. I need a taste of how you'll be when I actually get to fuck you."  
"Why can't we just-"  
"Because we've only just met and I am not going to take your virginity in a random hotel room when we only have so much time. We will have sex when there's time for the prep and the aftercare. So just relax." He undid my jeans and dropped them to pool at my feet. "Finish stripping. And tell me where you've got lube."  
"How do you..."  
"You're inexperienced, but you're not stupid." He snorted.  
I flushed. "It's in the pouch of my suitcase." I took off my shirt and kicked off my shoes and my pants.  
"Boxers too, babe."  
I looked up to find him staring at me. "But you're so fully clothed..."  
"I know, babe. Boxers," he prompted.  
I nodded, taking off my boxers.  
"On the bed, on your back." he muttered, kissing me.  
I did as he said and watched him climb up to sit between my legs.  
"I'm going to be real careful with you, okay. I want you to use the traffic light system. Is that okay?"  
"The fuck does that mean?"  
"Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop."  
I nodded. "Okay,"  
"You say them as you need to. You don't only say the color when I ask for it. Got it?"  
"Green," I nodded, smirking.  
"You're such a little shit." He shook his head, grinning. He moved to basically lie down so I had to sit up to see what he was doing. He licked a stripe against my asshole and I fell back into the pillows. "You like that, hmm?" he teased.  
"I hate you already." I muttered.  
"Oh?" he licked another stripe and I squirmed. "Try to stay still,"  
"I can't."  
"Yeah, you can. I won't hurt you. I promise." He rubbed his hand on my thigh. "It's okay. Relax. I won't hurt you. I promise."  
"I'm just...nervous."  
He moved up my body to kiss me. "You want to make out a bit more?"  
"Yeah, please."  
He tangled our tongues together quickly. "We can do whatever you want." He twisted our tongues together for a good while before he started grinding against me. "God, you're hot."  
I flushed, tilting my head when he kissed my neck.  
His mouth traveled lower and before I realized what was happening, he was licking into me.  
"Jesusfuck," I moaned, trying to keep still.  
DeAndre put his hand soothingly on my stomach, rubbing his thumb back and forth.  
I clutched a hand in his hair and after a while, I found myself grinding down onto his tongue. I complained when he pulled away from me.  
"Relax," he laughed. "You're more relaxed so I'm going to give you more, okay? Where's your color at?"  
"Like a nice emerald."  
"You are too cute." he grinned, picking something up.  
I heard a cap open and squirmed a bit.  
"Ever fingered yourself, Mr. Boyband?"  
"Shut up." I complained.  
"Tell me, I'm curious."  
"No. I haven't. Couldn't get the time or the nerve to figure it out and didn't want to ask anyone about it." I continued to squirm.  
"Use your colors, okay? I really don't want to hurt you..."  
"Just get on with it, Jesus. Do all American boys waste time blabbering?"  
"Oh, so I'm your first American experience?"  
"First male experience. First American experience. First guy crush. Am I feeding your ego enough for you to continue?" I asked.  
He snorted. "Impatient."  
"Well, I wouldn't be if-OH." I moaned, shutting up at the feeling of a finger being pushed. I let him slid it in and out of me slowly for a while before I got super impatient. "DeAndre." I whined.  
He added another finger and I gasped at the burn and the intrusion. "Color,"  
I didn't answer, squirming.  
"Niall, sweetheart, give me your color."  
"Like...ah, fuck, um. A fucking, like ah, ngh. Neon green."  
"Thanks, babe." He scissored me and I squirmed, arching my back. "Is that good?"  
"SO so so good."  
"More." I whined.  
He added a third finger, giving me a slight burn. But I really liked it. He did something with his wrist and I writhed under him, trying to push back against him.  
"What the fuck was that? That was...more."  
"That's your prostate, sweetie." He pushed against the spot and I dug my teeth into my lip. "Come on, don't deprive me of that accent." His voice was deeper than it had started out as.  
"Shut up. You-ohohoh okay, okay." I did everything I could to get more from him, more pressure. More talking. More something.  
"What's it that you need?"  
"I don't know...just...more."  
"Of?"  
"Fuck, Dee, everything. Everything. All of it. Your voice. The pressure. Just...just...more."  
"Gonna get off just from my fingers, aren't you? God, you're pretty. Never seen anyone react so nicely to this. Face all flushed and hair everywhere."  
"Dee," I whined.  
"I know, shhh." He leaned up and kissed me, tangling our tongues together as he fucked me harder on his fingers and giving me a dirty kiss.  
"God, fuck, Dee," I whined and squirmed and clawed at his back. "Need it."  
"So get it. Take it. Take what you need, Niall." he breathed. "Go ahead and fuck yourself on my fingers. Go ahead." He stilled his fingers and I whimpered. "Take what you need. Take what you want."  
I ground my hips down on his fingers, chasing the high that I wanted so so badly.  
"Fuck, that's...fuck. Forget it. I'll lose my shit if I let this continue." He pushed his free hand against my hips and fucked me harder and faster and just moremoremore. "You gotta let go, babe. It's okay. It really is."  
I came so hard that I literally couldn't see or hear for a bit.  
"Niall, hey, hi,"  
I looked up at him to see his pupils basically blown.  
"Hey, you doing alright."  
"That was fucking incredible."  
"I can tell you thought so. Fuck, you're a screamer. Very hot." He grinned, getting a towel and wiping off my very sticky chest.  
"God," I panted. "I think I touched God."  
"Maybe you'll meet him when we fuck then." DeAndre laughed.  
"Shit, maybe." I agreed, my brain hazy. I was vaguely aware that he was still hard. Very hard. "Wanna suck your dick."  
"Fuck, yeah, Jesus." He wipes his hands on the sheets and dropped his jeans to the floor. “You ever done this before?”  
“Begging to suck a dick or sucking a dick?”  
“Both,”  
“No to both,” I muttered. “I cannot explain it but God. I wanna suck you off so bad, Dee. I just...you can fuck my mouth if it isn’t good. But God. I just...I need it in my fucking mouth. Please.”  
“Niall, if you don’t fucking stop, I won’t last long enough to put it in your mouth. Shit.”  
I flipped over and crawled towards the end of the bed. "Then hurry the fuck up then."  
"For someone who's never sucked dick, you're awful eager." He mumbled, dropping his boxers to the floor.  
I scrambled to lick a thick stripe up his shaft.  
"Niall, Jesus." DeAndre clutched a hand in my hair.  
I took the lip in my mouth and swirled my tongue around.  
"Shit." He pushed more of himself into my mouth and I nearly choked on it. "Sorry, sorry," He tried to pull back, but I followed him. "What the hell are you? Inhumanly good looking and unfair. Fuck. Giant eyes. Shit, Niall," he moaned.  
I hummed happily, loving that I was creating such a response from him with just a blow job.  
"I'm so close, Niall, you better knock it off."  
I made a noise of unhappiness.  
"I'm gonna cum in your mouth, Ni, you gotta-"  
I took him all the way to the hilt, nuzzling my nose against his skin. I was surprised that I didn't feel the need to gag.  
"Fuck, Ni, fuckfuckfuck," he came in my mouth and I could taste the bitterness, but I kind of liked it.  
I opened my mouth to show him his own load.  
"JesusfuckingChristyou'renotevenreal."  
I swallowed and then licked my lips.  
He groaned and collapsed onto the mattress.  
I got on top of him and grinned down at him. "Hi," I giggled.  
"Wow, you're pretty." He mused.  
"Thanks,"  
"I wanna take you out. For real. In public."  
My smile fell immediately. "I'll never be allowed that."  
"Hmm, see, I'm not just a great lay." He sat up so that we were face to face. "I have a few things up my sleeve, sweetheart. Never underestimate Americans getting what they want. We did dump tea into the harbor like petty assholes."  
I rolled my eyes. "Management isn't quite that simple."  
"Maybe not, but they value PR. And you are very adorable. I'm sure anything they'd do with you would be perfect. Think of the American surge of love." he smirked. "I want this to be more than closeted oral sex, Ni. I mean that."  
My heart skipped a beat.  
"So if you'd be so kind as to respond to the millions of texts that I will no doubt send you, I'd love to take you out on that date."  
"DeAndre, Louis and Harry have been together for years. If they can't-"  
"Brits always lose to Americans." He kissed me. "Can't wait to see you wearing nothing, but an American flag." He kissed me, tangling our tongues together.  
"I don't want you to go."  
"I don't want to go. I'll send you some things to remind you of me while you're on tour. Like maybe some American flag boxers. A star spangled dildo?"  
I laughed and he grinned.  
"I could listen to you laugh forever."


	22. Chapter 22

Harry's POV

I watched Niall smile as he typed into his phone. "You're smitten." I grinned.  
"I am not." He pouted. "At least I can sleep in a bed all by myself like a good girl. I don’t need my daddy.”  
"Hey, enough, Niall." Louis snapped. "Your little American boyfriend isn't here to save you."  
"He's not my boyfriend and I'll have him kick your British ass. And he’s not little. YOU are little.” He huffed.  
Louis glared at him.  
“Niall, stop,” I warned, grabbing Lou by the wrist.  
“Why can’t he stop?” Niall frowned, his phone ringing.  
Louis snatched it.  
“Louis!!!! No!”  
“Listen up, mate. Your little boyfriend seems to be catching quite an attitude from you and I can’t have that around my boyfriend, now can I?” He paused. “I’d adore that. Sounds great. I’m sure you already know where our next stop is and when?” He paused again. “Good. And just so you know, if you hurt our Irish lad, I’ll ruin your life.” He handed the phone to Niall.  
“Louis! You’re the worst. Dee, I’m sorry. I didn’t know...yeah?” Niall flushed. “Okay. Yeah. Tonight?...I’d like that.” He looked at us. “Louis? Yeah, he’s the oldest.” He smiled. “Yes, the small one.”  
Louis wrestled Niall to the floor and the poor Irish kid yelped.  
I heard yelling from the phone so I grabbed it. “Um. Hi. They’re wrestling on the floor. Louis isn’t small and he’s very defensive about that...”  
“If he hurts Niall-”  
“Lou won’t hurt him. They’re just wrestling.” I snapped.  
He sighed. “This is Harry, isn’t it?”  
“Um. Yes.”  
“Hi, Harry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just wish I could be there. You know, to wrestle Louis for him.”  
“Louis get off of me!” Niall whined. “Harry give me the phone!”  
I snorted. “No. Apologize to Lou.”  
“Harry, he was just repeating what I said.” The American boy sighed.  
“I don’t care. Lou is my boyfriend and just because you and Niall are dating but not dating doesn’t mean he gets to be rude to the rest of us. He’ll get his phone back when he gets an attitude adjustment. Goodbye.” I hung up and shoved the phone into my pocket.  
Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam all stared at me.  
“What?” I hissed.  
“Love,” Lou cleared his throat. “Are you alright?”  
“No, I’m not. Because everyone’s been weird and everything is different and now there’s all this arguing and fighting and tension and all of us are splitting up and I don’t like it and I’m sick of being the only one who gives a shit whether or not we all get along. I’m tired of trying to keep the peace. Why can’t you be fucking nice to each other for a damn change?” I snapped, retreating to my old bunk.  
Niall’s phone buzzed consistently and eventually I just shut it off along with my own.  
“Haz, baby.”  
“Don’t.” I hissed.  
“Haz, I’m coming into the bunk. I’m not here to argue. I just want to hold you. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah,” God. I love my boyfriend.  
Lou climbed into the bunk with me. “Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have overreacted like that. I know better than that.” He stroked my back.  
“Everything is weird.”  
“I’m sorry, baby girl. I’ll make it better, yeah? But not right now. Right now I want to just let you relax a bit. Is that alright?”  
I nodded.  
“Haz, baby, you know that I didn’t mean to upset you, right?” He asked, using his thumb to brush my cheekbone.  
“Yeah,”  
He kissed my forehead.  
“Know you hate being called little.”  
“That wasn’t what set me off. I don’t appreciate him going after you when you were just teasing.” Lou’s eyes darkened angrily. “There’s nothing wrong with anything that we do and I won’t have anyone try to tell you otherwise. We can’t be together in public right now, but I’ll be damned if anyone tries to control you when we’re in private.”  
“Except you. Like that. Quite like that. Makes me feel taken care of.”  
“Good.” Louis gave me a small smile, playing with my hair. “I’m sorry about blowing up though. I just don’t like when he does that to you. I’ll be having a talk with Dante about that.”  
“DeAndre!” Niall yelled.  
“I’ll call him whatever I like and you can stop easedropping!” Louis called back.  
“Well, I’m waiting to apologize, Louis.” Niall yelled.  
Louis started to get up, but I grabbed his arm. “Alright, alright,” he nodded. “Lottie taught me how to braid. Why don’t you come sit on the couch and I’ll braid your hair while Niall talks?”  
I chewed on my lip.  
“Those are my lips to bite, love.” Lou scolded.  
I rolled my eyes, but stopped.  
“Come on. Let’s go chat with the boys and see if we can’t clean up some of this, yeah? Then I can bite your pretty lips the way that you like.”

~~~

We walked into our meeting and Niall froze, panicked.  
“What’s wrong?” I followed his eyes to find his American boy sitting at the table with management. “Oh.”  
“Ni, come here, sweetie. Want to talk with you for a bit.” DeAndre called.  
Niall looked at management, who didn’t protest, and then he went over. “What are you doing here?!”  
“I arranged this meeting.”  
“Dee!” Niall shrieked.  
DeAndre smirked. “Relax, bae.”  
We all sat down and DeAndre started off the meeting.  
“I’m American. I have no patience and I believe in utter freedom. But I also believe in compromise.” He started. “So in exchange for letting me date the lovely Irish boy, in the public eye, I’ve arranged for One Direction to have first dibs on any major events for the US men’s national soccer team as well as my Premiere League club.”  
Niall’s jaw dropped to the floor.  
“And if all goes well, which of course it will. Look at the man. Lovely.” DeAndre grinned. “I want the others to be out publically if they so choose.”  
“The first part sounds plausible. But we can’t just...you know.”  
“See, that’s the thing. My sister is a lawyer. She’s quite good too. And as such, she found loopholes in certain contracts of your former employees. Which I’ve already secured possible testimony from in the case that I bring your entire company up on charges for sexual harassment and slavery. I’ve got a wonderful case. I assure you. The testimonies have all been signed. I will tear you down bit by bit until they are freed. Are we clear?”  
“You can’t do that!”  
“Oh, but I already did. You see, I don’t take kindly to the way you’ve been treating them. And I actually am rather fond of Niall. I refuse to let you lock them in closets for the rest of their careers. And imagine the problems you’d have finding a judge that would side with you against a black man on the topic of slavery.”  
I looked at him, my mouth open a bit.  
“You don’t know that they want to be out publically.”  
“Uh we’ve been begging for that for years!” Lou hissed.  
“Just imagine for a moment, that Eleanor was no longer a beard. She could bring in money rather than cost it.” DeAndre purred. “A model, an actress. The boys would be happy. They’d be seen more in public. The fans would love that. They could do more interviews and be seen out more. They could post about their private lives. These are the things that the fans want. They don’t care if they’re gay. Honestly, most of them would love it if they were. Do you know the how much shit that girls would buy if they saw these two pairs kissing? I’ve done my homework. You can do this the easy way, let me date my boy in the public eye and let the boys come out on their own terms. Or you can do this through court.”  
Simon’s eyes bugged out of his head as DeAndre crossed his arms. “You...are quite forward and rash.”  
“I saw what I wanted and I found out how to get it. If I have to sue you four times over to get a date with Niall, I will.”  
Niall flushed and chewed on his lip.  
“Fine, fine.” Simon conceded. “But I want control over the narrative for Louis and Eleanor. It should be an amicable break up in which Louis admitted feelings for Harry and Eleanor broke up with him so he would follow them. If it came out that she was a beard, it’d trash her reputation.”  
DeAndre raised an eyebrow, staring at Louis. “Well?”  
“Lou,” I nudged him.  
“Deal.”  
“But.” DeAndre held up a hand. “All of this is going into writing so you can’t ruin them after it all goes down.”  
Simon seethed. “Fine.”  
DeAndre whistled and a small blonde woman came in. “Brought my own notary and everything. Wanted to make it a legit contract. Oh and everything has already been drafted. She’s quite a good listener. Also this conversation has been recorded. So. Don’t cross me.” He stood up. “Boys, we can go. The rest is up to Simon.”  
We looked to Simon, who dismissed us between following DeAndre out to the Hall.  
Niall jumped into his arms immediately. “You are amazing.”  
“Why did you do that for us?!” Louis raised an eyebrow. You didn’t have to.”  
DeAndre hugged Niall tightly. “I wanted to. It’s unfair for them to closet you. Plus Niall looked heartbroken every time he spoke about it. Couldn’t just leave it like that.” He ran his thumb over Niall’s cheek.  
“How did you even figure out what to do and say?” Louis asked.  
“I just listened to Niall and I remembered thinking ‘wow if only there was a loophole’ which there wasn’t in your contracts. But other people’s were full of them. It was just a matter of accumulating enough information to let Simon know I wouldn’t go away and that I’d have no problem with going to court publically.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Niall whined.  
“Wanted to see your jaw drop, sweetheart. Also wanted to see you get all flustered over me defending you. You like that, babe?” He asked.  
“This can’t be real.”  
“Harry, Harold, Hazza, I’m not quite sure what you like to be called because Ni likes to alternate between them.” DeAndre looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. “Ni said you were miserable. You hate seeing your boyfriend with that woman. You hate not being yourself. You hate that you can’t hold his hand in public. You deserve free love, kid. I may not know you, but I can see your misery. You want this. You deserve this. I won’t let them destroy you anymore. And I certainly won’t let them destroy Ni.”  
I looked up at him and felt my eyes water.  
“Aw, you poor kid.” DeAndre hugged me tightly.  
“D’you mind?” Louis snapped.  
“Lou,” I rolled my eyes.  
“I’m just being nice. He’s just so small and fragile. Needed to be hugged,” he threw an arm around Niall and let go of me. “See what you mean about them, Ni.”  
Niall snuggled into the embrace.  
“What about us?” I asked.  
“Matched puzzle pieces, designed specifically for one another. One controlling and protective and dominant. The other loving and submissive and patient. Complimentary and just...right for each other.”  
I flushed.  
“Alright, I guess I’ll tolerate you then.” Louis tucked my hair back. “You okay, Love?”  
“We get to be together?”  
“Yes, Love, we do. Finally, for real.” Louis grinned.  
I hugged him so tightly and I didn’t want to let go.  
Someone’s phone went off and I still didn’t move.  
“Love,” Louis rubbed my back.  
A flash went off and I spun around to look at the photographer.  
“What? It was cute!” DeAndre argued. “And the contract has been signed. As long as Louis keeps with the narrative that Simon created, you can come out whenever you’d like.”  
“Um. Could you...?” I flushed.  
“Mate, could you please take a picture of us snogging so we can post it on insta?” Lou asked.  
“Yeah, of course.”  
Louis kissed me and shoved me up against the wall, slipping his tongue in my mouth. He licked the roof of my mouth and I clutched my fingers in his hair.  
“Guys, we got the pic, chill out.” Niall laughed.  
I sighed against Louis’ mouth.  
“Gonna post it. Gonna tell everyone that you’re mine.” He grinned, moving away from me. “Can’t wait to tell everyone that I get to fuck you. No one else. Just me.”  
“I love you. I get to tell people that you love me. Not Eleanor. Me.”  
Louis took his phone out and my phone buzzed a second later. “Whenever you’re ready, love.” He’d sent me the picture. “We’ll do this together.”  
“Together,” I grinned.  
We posted at the same time and the internet went wild.  
“We’re gonna go get papped holding hands and snogging!!!” Louis pulled on my hand, dragging me out of the building.


	23. Chapter 23

Niall's POV

I hugged my boyfriend tightly. "Do you HAVE to go?"  
"Babe, you're the one leaving. I'm staying put." DeAndre laughed.  
"Come with us."  
"I would if I could. But I also have a job to do." he kissed me. "You know the deal, yeah?"  
"Constant contact or a text to say where I'll be so that you know where I am." I recited, rolling my eyes. "And how about you, hmm? Do I get to set rules?"  
"If you'd like to, sure." He shrugged. "You know that I don't know how to turn you down," he kissed my forehead and hugged me close to him again.  
"Constant contact or let me know where you'll be. Calls before and after matches. Want to wish you luck and congratulate you after the match."  
"What if I lose?"  
"Congrats will still be in order for a match well played."  
He smiled fondly at me. "Alright, I can do that."  
"And if you get hurt, I DEMAND to know about it immediately." I crossed my arms.  
"Don't pout, sweetheart. I promise that I'll let you know if I get hurt."  
"You better. If I hear it from some rag, I'll-"  
"I will have someone on the team in place to call you if anything happens, alright? Immediately. I promise." DeAndre used his thumb to brush back and forth across my cheek. "And there will always be tickets for you and your boys if you want them. Five tickets in the player's box for one Niall Horan. However, you must blush adorably to receive them."  
I felt my face heat. "You're the worst."  
"I know."  
"You'll always have a backstage pass for the shows. All of them. I imagine they'll just write 'Niall's American bloke', but someone will be responsible for giving it to you."  
"As long as it says that I'm your American bloke, I don't care."  
"Stopppp." I whined. "Can we...FaceTime? At least once a week?" I asked, looking at my shoes."  
"Absolutely. Anything that you want." He agreed, no hesitation. "You mind coming here when you finally get that two week break before you're off to the US?"  
"Oh, it'd be horrible to be with you for a whole week." I said sarcastically.  
"I know, shouldn't even bother asking."  
"I'm not sure we'll manage to be completely alone...not after Louis finds out about those match tickets." I snorted, looking at the lads.  
"Tickets? What tickets?" Louis inquired, causing us to break out of our embrace.  
"Louis," I complained. "Mind your own business for ten minutes. Jesus."  
"Well, you said my name. So tell me,"  
"I've got five tickets reserved in the players box for all games that I'm in. National or club, away or home." DeAndre laughed. "All around the world. Under Niall's name, of course."  
"That's incredible. I like this bloke." Louis leaned against me. "You should keep him."  
"Was planning on it anyway." I shoved him off. "Now can you leave us alone, please? You get to keep Harry with you while we're on tour."  
Louis frowned. "Liam and I will keep an eye on him for you, swear." He looked at DeAndre. “Neither of us think that we could plow him properly with a vibrator though.”  
DeAndre rolled his eyes. “I’d have to kill you if you tried.”  
“How did you...did you tell him?!”  
“Ni, sweetheart, you scream. A lot. Very hot. But very, very loud.”  
“And you make fun of Harry for begging for cock.” Louis hummed.  
“Alright, leave him be, Lewis.”  
I felt my face burning. “I didn’t think I was that bad.”  
“Not bad, Ni. Just loud.” My boyfriend shook his head. “I’ve packed you all my old jerseys. Okay?” He rubbed my back.  
I leaned against him. “Wish you were coming.”  
“In you?” Louis asked.  
I shoved him roughly. “Do you fucking mind?! Tommo for fuck’s sake.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m going to go bother Harry.”  
“Niall,” DeAndre looked at me. “It’s alright. I promise. It’ll be okay. I’ll be back with you soon.” He kissed me.  
I sighed. “I know. Just...not soon enough.” I felt his mouth on my neck.  
He made a love bite on my neck and I groaned.  
“Fuck,”  
“Something to remember me by.” He laughed, moving away.  
“Wait,” I pulled his mouth to mine in a desperate snog. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Freeing us. Being nice. Being a good boyfriend.”  
He smiled. “Well, thank you, for being you. I like you a lot.”  
When I got on the bus I waved at him from my seat.  
“Hey, Niall,” Harry said, sitting next to me.  
“Yeah?”  
“He asked me to give this to you.” He held out a large stuffed eagle that felt American flags in each wing. “Said that you should have something to cuddle while he’s gone. I don’t get it, but...”  
I took the stupid stuffed animal and hugged it to me. “Fucking American idiot.” I saw a flash go off and looked up.  
“What? He wanted a picture.”  
A minute later, my phone vibrated. I unlocked it to see that DeAndre has posted the picture with several heart emojis and the Irish and American flags.  
I liked it and commented back with a blushing emoji.  
I was texting and eating when Louis cursed at me. “What?!”  
“You left your bag in the walkway and I tripped over it and...” he stopped.  
“What?”  
“Um. Some of your things fell out of your bag...”  
“Is that an American flag vibrator?!” Liam yelled.  
“HE PUT IT IN MY BAG?!” I scrambled to get up and shove it somewhere. “Oh my God. Oh my God.”  
“Liam, did you have to yell? Mate, I just didn’t want to touch it because I don’t know where it’s been. The whole bus didn’t need to know.”  
“I was just surprised. It’s not like I didn’t buy Z one. I mean, not one with an American flag. But.”  
“Liam!!!” Zayn whined. “Privacy!”  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake. They all know what we do. Walls are thin in these hotels.” He snorted.  
“Harry’s main one has flowers on it if that makes you feel better, Niall.”  
“It’s pretty!” Harry yelled.  
“It is, Love.” Louis rolled his eyes.  
I stared at Liam and Louis, my mouth open slightly.  
“Haz, I think we broke him.”  
“Niall, you’re not seriously embarrassed right now? I literally wear lipstick and lingerie for Louis. A vibrator is nothing.”  
“God. I better find the fucking remote before it goes off or something.” I mumbled, digging through my bag. I found a piece of paper and grabbed it curiously.  
‘Ni, by now you’re looking for the remote. You won’t find it. It’s staying with me. Had it fixed up to work from anywhere in the world.’  
“Ugh! Bastard!”  
“What?”  
“He kept the remote.”  
“That’s kind of hot.” Zayn hummed. “Means he still has control over your orgasms. Means you have to contact him to get off. I think he’s just trying to guarantee you’ll FaceTime him. Even if it’s for an orgasm.” He shrugged.  
“I’ll FaceTime him as I please and I will not be doing that over FaceTime!!”  
“Your loss,” Harry mumbled. "It's pretty hot."  
"You're always with Louis. Why would you ever...never mind. I don't want to know. I don't. And it's none of your business."  
"Niall, you realize that the pairs of us share walls with you, yeah?" Louis smirked.  
I flushed.  
"Listen, it's alright. You don't beg half as much as Harry does." He chuckled.  
"WELL BLOW YOUR OWN DICK THEN." Harry hissed.  
"Love, you know it turns me on when you beg. Wasn't an insult. I love watching you come undone for me."  
"You're still going to suck your own dick." Harry mumbled.  
"The point is," Liam cleared his throat. "It's not a big deal and it's not a problem. Zayn's is red. And I have the controller. Always will."  
"LIAM," Zayn yelled. "STOP IT. STOP OVERSHARING. STOP IT."  
"I'm trying to make a point!"  
"Well, now Harry and I are going to make a point." Zayn appeared, crossing his arms.  
"What's that then?" Liam snorted.  
"No sex."  
"No hand jobs. No blow jobs. Nothing. No sex." Harry added.  
"No grinding."  
"No feeling us up. Absolutely no touching."  
Louis groaned. "How are we supposed to sleep in the same bed then?"  
"You're not," Harry answered simply. "You guys want to overshare, cuddle each other."  
"How long? You know that neither of us do well sleeping separated?"  
"As long as you're going to be bloody stupid."

~~~

Louis frowned, glaring at me.  
"What did I do?!"  
"Well, I can't glare at Harry, Zayn, or Liam. You're just the only option."  
I sighed. "I'll see what I can do." I took my beer and moved over to where Harry and Zayn were sitting. "When are you going to give in and have sex with them?"  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
"Look, I know you have your reasons, but they're unbearable now. At least give them the option to sleep with you. Casual contact even."  
"I will when Lou apologizes. I'm not here for this new attitude he has." He went to his bunk and grabbed some clothes.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Pushing up the timeline." He disappeared and then returned in a black lace teddy.  
"Harry, you're not serious."  
"Oh, I'm dead serious." He sat down at the table and used his phone to put on makeup with a deep red lipstick. "If he wants to play, let's play."  
"It's been two weeks. He's gonna bust a nut when he sees you like this."  
"So?" He stood up and went into the kitchen. "ARE WE GOING TO BE STRATEGIC OR NOT?" He called. "We've got a show in a few days. We should talk about any changes to the set list we're going to make."  
Louis came to the back of the bus and groaned loudly. "Fuck, that's...Jesus Christ." He clutched his fists at his sides until his knuckles went white. "Haz, baby, please."  
"What?" Harry asked, changing his posture to clasp his hands behind his back and make himself smaller.  
"Fuck, baby girl. You look so good. I'm so sorry that I overshared. I'll never do it again. Jesus, Haz, baby girl, I'll do whatever you want. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He shifted uncomfortably. "Please, baby. Anything, anything."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That was fast."  
"Tell me, Lou. Tell them who gets the most out of the Daddy kink? Hmm?"  
"Me, I do."  
"Who thinks of new things to try?"  
"Me,"  
"Do you really think that I beg for sex for me? You think that I need to do that? You think that I would have to beg?"  
"No."  
"Who really should be begging? Which one of us gets off by all the begging I do?"  
"Me, me, all me."  
"So. Beg for it, bitch."  
"Please, Haz, baby girl, please, please, please, fuck. Baby, please. You gotta at least let me kiss you." Louis stepped closer.  
"Hmm...I don't know. You've been kind of an asshole, haven't you?"  
"I have. I know. I'm sorry. I am. I really am. Please, Haz, God. You look...shit." Louis' pants had a wet spot on them, no doubt leaking. "Haz, I'll do anything. I will."  
"Hmm, and what do you want? What do you think you deserve?"  
"Don't deserve anything. Want anything."  
"Drop them then."  
"Okay,"  
"Harry!" I gasped. "You're not serious."  
"Oh, I'm serious. If he wants to humiliate me, fine. He doesn't get privacy. Not for this."  
"Don't care. Don't even care." Louis mumbled. "Please, Harry, fuck,"  
Harry smirked for a second, winked at me, and then dropped to his knees to suck off his boyfriend.  
Louis didn't last very long and came within a few of the most awkward seconds of my life. He all but screamed out for Harry, his hips stuttering.  
Harry pulled off and shook his head. "Pathetic, really. Didn't even last a minute."  
"Sorry," Louis panted.  
I blinked. "I didn't need that."  
"Hush." Harry rolled his eyes. "You watched Zayn do it."  
"Still weird."  
"You're not above it. We heard you sucking off your boyfriend. Fans heard it." Louis snorted.  
"What?!"  
"Oh, come on. You weren't exactly being quiet, were you?" Liam laughed. "It was like free porn."  
Zayn narrowed his eyes. "Wow, guess who won't be getting laid any time soon."  
"What did I do?!"  
"You got off on Niall fucking himself on a vibrator!" He got up. "So you can go straight to hell."  
"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled, sitting up, hugging the giant American eagle.  
"I didn't!!! I got off to you squirming around on my lap like an asshole for an hour. Christ," Liam rolled his eyes. "You were grinding on me. I didn't even realize what was happening until after you made me cum in my boxers. Why are you being an asshole? If I wanted to get off to Niall, don't you think I would've just fucking went after Niall?!"  
"You-"  
"I'm going to bed." Liam snapped.  
"Liam!" Zayn followed him to the bunks.  
I looked at Louis and Harry for help, but Louis was too pleased after his own orgasm to know what's going on and Harry didn't seem to care. I climbed into my bunk and fixed my hair before ringing DeAndre.  
"Hey, Ni, what's up?" He put in his headphones.  
"Not much, just miss you." I frowned, holding my stuffed eagle.  
"Glad you liked the gift. You find the other one."  
"No! Louis and Liam did when they knocked my bag over though. Did find your cheeky note though."  
He grinned. "Yeah, well, wanted you to have the option to...you know." He glanced above him.  
"Is that the girlfriend?" Someone asked.  
"Leave my boyfriend alone." DeAndre rolled his eyes.  
Someone sat in his lap.  
"Jay, come on, babe. Get up. I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend."  
Babe. He just called him babe.  
"Come on, Andre, cut me some slack. I'm bored. It's not like he's here to sit in your lap."  
"Babe, thought we talked about this. Gotta let me have my time with my boyfriend."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Would you two like privacy?" I asked, clearing my throat.  
"Ni, it's not like that." DeAndre sighed. "Jay, get off."  
"Forget it. Forget it." I hung up and tossed my phone towards the end of my bed. I heard it vibrate so I threw it out of my bunk along with the stupid stuffed eagle.  
"Niall?" Louis called, pulling my curtain back. "Are you alright? Dropped your phone and your-"  
"I didn't drop anything. I threw them."  
His eyes narrowed and his jaw set. "What happened?"  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
"Alright," he brushed my hair back. "I'll hold onto them for you."


	24. Chapter 24

Louis' POV

I scrolled through DeAndre's texts for any discernible reason for Niall to be upset.  
The phone vibrated in my hand with a call so I answered it.  
"Ni, finally. God, Ni, you can't just hang up like that. I'm sure it looked bad, but it really isn't like that. Jay was just trying to mess with you."  
"I don't know what exactly you did, but I know that Niall is upset and you're the reason." I hissed. "What have you done?!"  
"I didn't do anything. One of my teammates was screwing around trying to get a reaction from him and sat in my lap. Put his foot in his mouth. AND I'M GONNA PUT MY FOOT IN HIS ASS IF HE DOESN'T LEAVE."  
"And I'm going to put my foot up your ass for being shitty to my friend."  
"Tommo, who are you talking to?" Niall called, getting up. "Can I borrow your iPod so I can sleep?"  
"Course, Niall," I grabbed it from my bunk, leaving the headphones with it. "You want to talk about it?"  
"No. Wanna sleep."  
"Alright, well, you know that I'm here for you. The boys, we all are."  
"Give Niall the phone." DeAndre requested.  
"No, I can't do that." I answered, ruffling Niall's hair. "Can borrow one of Haz's bears if you'd like. I know that you got used to the eagle."  
"Yeah, please."  
"Just give him the eagle."  
"No, you don't understand." I hissed. "Haz, baby, lend Niall one of your bears, yeah?" I called.  
"Louis, who are you talking to?"  
"GIVE HIM THE PHONE." DeAndre yelled.  
"It's just management. Being pricks as usual."  
Harry came up to us with a large stuffed teddy bear. "Is this okay?"  
"Thanks, Harry. It's great."  
"Why isn't he sleeping with the eagle?! Louis, answer me. Give him the phone. FUCKING DO SOMETHING, ASSHOLE."  
"Watch your fucking tone." I growled, making both boys in front of me jump. "Sorry, Haz, Niall. Haz, why don't you get Niall settled?"  
Harry hummed in agreement, pulling Niall away from me.  
“Louis-”  
“No, you listen here. You either shape up or sod off. I want this fixed and I want it done yesterday.”  
“It’s fixed! He’s gone. It won’t happen again. That’s why I didn’t immediately call back. I was practically shoving Jay out of my house.”  
Harry approached me carefully. “Niall keeps saying ‘he called him babe’. What does that mean? What happened? Where’s his eagle from DeAndre?”  
“Shh, Love, give me a second. Daddy’s telling someone to piss off.”  
“Love it when you do that.” Harry grinned.  
“I’m not going to fuck off. Give Niall back the phone, Louis. Seriously.”  
“Who did you call babe?”  
He went silent for a bit. “It’s just a habit.”  
“Yeah. Clearly. Was that an ex?”  
“No. He’s not an ex. He’s just a friend and he’s weird and he was trying to see if Niall actually liked me and I told him to stop, but I called him babe because we do it on the field sometimes to be funny.”  
“Not funny now, is it?” I asked. “Niall is curled up in his bunk listening to music that he’s not even a fan of so he can try to sleep without the damn stuffed eagle. Speaking of which, Haz, put the damn thing away so that only you know where it is. Don’t want him to see it if he doesn’t want to.”  
“Come on. You can’t say that and then not let me do anything about it. My poor Niall. Fuck, Louis. Give him the phone.”  
“He’ll talk to you when he feels like it.” I hung up and turned Niall’s phone off.  
Harry frowned. “Why did he call someone else babe? What’s going on?”  
“Shhh, love. Go put the eagle away somewhere and I’ll explain when you get back.”  
I plugged Niall’s phone into a charger up towards the front of the bus so that it was out of the way, but not gone completely.  
Harry appeared next to me. “Lou?”  
“Hey,” I pulled him to me. “Let’s talk here instead, yeah? Don’t want Niall to overhear anything until he wants to know. We should let him sleep.”  
“What happened?”  
“He was FaceTiming Niall and one of him teammates sat in his lap and he called the guy babe.”  
“He calls Niall babe though, I thought...”  
“You’d be right.” I tucked his hair back. “It’d be like me having a strange man in my lap that I called love in front of you.”  
“In front of me?! Do you call people love when I’m not around?”  
“No, of course not. At least not in the same tone. That’s for sure.” I shook my head. “You are my love. But I call my sisters and close family love. In a different tone. Because I don’t love anyone the way I love you. Certainly don’t lust over anyone the way I do for you.”  
He hummed in agreement.  
“Nothing lovely to say back?”  
“I blew you in lipstick in lingerie on the bus with our friends watching. You need me to say something lovely?”  
I laughed. “You have a dirty mouth so its best not to. Although these lips...” I traced his lips with my thumb. “Incredible.”  
“You only like my mouth because of what it does to you.”  
“I don’t think you’ve ever looked in a mirror properly. You’re exceptionally beautiful for a man. Obnoxious really. Sinfully gorgeous. Should be illegal to look as good as you do. Especially now.”  
He looked down at his clothes. “I’m wearing a giant sweater. That’s not exactly picturesque.”  
“I beg to differ. First of all, the curls. Okay can we just...God damn, baby. So soft and delicate looking. Frames your perfect face with those giant green eyes that I obsess over.” I sighed. “And as if that wasn’t enough, you’ve got literally the best lips I’ve ever seen on anyone. People would pay for lips like those. I’m sure they do. I especially love them now, since we snogged for a bit earlier. They’re this bright pink that’s raw and inviting.”  
Harry’s face was turning red so I pressed a hand to his burning cheek.  
“Look so good with that blush too.” I mused. “Now, that’s just your face and your hair. Don’t get me started on your body in this outfit, okay?”  
“It’s just a sweatshirt.”  
“It’s too big for you and it makes you look adorable and fuckable all at once.” I tugged on it. “Plus it’s mine which just...does things to me. And if I know my baby girl, and I think I do...” I slipped my hands under the hem of the sweatshirt to trail up his thighs. “Let’s see if I find what I think I will.”  
“Lou,” Harry swatted my hands. “You’re right. You’re right. But you gotta stop or I’m gonna need you to do me.”  
I hummed. “Fine, I’ll stop feeling you up. But I’m not finished. Legs for fucking days. Models have to be photo-shopped to have legs like this. You’ve got the perfect amount of hips. Like they’re perfect and they create those curves I worship. So fucking hot. And the ass.” I groaned. “I could write sonnets about it.”  
"Why do you hate me?" He whined.  
"Don't think hate is quite right, love." I sat down, pulling him into my lap. "Going to dig my teeth into your skin every chance I get. The world gets to know that you belong to me. With me. Harry Styles, officially off-limits." I smiled, kissing his neck.  
"Louis Tomlinson, no longer with Eleanor Caulder. And gay." He laughed. "Amazing turn of events."  
"Mmm..." I made a harsh love bite into his skin. "Speaking of Eleanor...Simon wants us to do a bit of PR with her from now on. Not all the time, but..."  
"Us?"  
"Well, of course. She was such a gracious girlfriend to break up with me in order for me to pursue my one true love. And I kind of refuse to be seen without you. All we have to do is let her be the martyr.”  
He hummed quietly, considering how he felt about the situation.  
“We get to have photos taken of us in public. Holding hands. Kissing. Smiling. Together.”  
“Anything we can’t do?”  
“Well, I’d prefer...” I made another lovebite on his neck, making him squirm. “To keep things like this...” I pulled him to straddle me. “Out of the PR.”  
“Oh.” He tried not to frown, but his disappointment was evident.  
“Not that we can’t touch each other, but I wouldn’t want our younger fans to get any ideas. Plus we don’t want our intimacy coming up with a quick google. Our poor children would be mortified.” I laughed, imagining the whole thing.  
“Our children?” His voice piqued with interest.  
“Yeah, baby, children. As in plural.” I poked his nose.  
“You think about that kind of stuff?” He asked, flushing and playing with his rings.  
“Course I do. Don’t think I’m stupid enough to not marry you, do you? And I know you’ve always wanted a big family.”  
He bit back a smile.  
“Aww, Love, you really thought I didn’t think about marrying you? Tsk tsk,” I shook my head.  
“I mean, I know you think about your future, but-”  
“It’s our future, baby girl. At least, if you want it to be.”  
He pretended to mull it over. “Thing I’m just here for the lay, but thanks.”  
“Cheeky,” I rolled my eyes.  
“So how many kids can we have?”  
“How many do you want?”  
“I don’t know...like five to seven?”  
“Then five to seven.”  
His eyes lit up and I stroked his cheek with my thumb. “So what’ll the kids call you? Can’t be daddy, for obvious reasons.”  
“Papa, I suppose.” I shrugged. “What’ll you be called? Hmm?”  
“Don’t know.”  
“Could go either way, with mom or dad I suppose.”  
“Probably just dad,”  
“If that’s what you want, love.” I stroked his hair and pulled him closer, feeling him hard against me. “Are you hard from talking about marriage and kids?”  
“Maybe.”  
“You’re nuts,” I laughed.  
“It’s your fault! The way you talk about it. Telling me we can have our future however I want it. Correcting me when I said your future to our future.”  
“Turns you on to know I’m gonna propose, does it? Because you never know when it’ll happen.”  
“I hate you.” He groaned, shifting to get off of me.  
I shoved him onto his back and got on his hips.  
“Lou, we can’t.”  
“Of course we can.” I muttered, kissing him softly before ever so carefully licking into his mouth.  
He groaned. “Lou,”  
“What is is, Love?”  
“Bunk. Please.”  
I stood up and picked him up bridal style to carry him back to our bunk. I put him down and climbed on top of him. "If we weren't about to make a mess, I'd make you keep these on..."  
"Can ruin them...if you want." He shrugged.  
I pulled the sweatshirt off of him and lost my breath for a second. "Jesus."  
"Always did like me in green."  
"You're keeping them on." I muttered, slamming my mouth against his in a rough and desperate kiss.  
Harry gasped when I ground my hips down. "Lou, fuck, come on. I'm hard. You're hard. Stop with the foreplay." He mumbled.  
"You love the foreplay."  
"Yeah, but I kind of want to get on with it alr-oh, fuck," he moaned when I yanked on his hair.  
"Gotta show Daddy how ready and excited you are for it. Gotta show Daddy how good you can be. You gonna be good for me, baby girl?"  
He nodded immediately. "So good."  
“What is our safe word?" I asked.  
"Carrot..."  
“And what are the two most important rules?”  
“Not touching and be quiet.”  
“The first one is right. The second one is not.”  
He groaned in frustration. “What then?”  
“You only cum when I tell you to.”  
He nodded, groaning again. “Fine. Fine. Whatever you want, Lou. Christ,”  
I snorted. “Eager, baby?”  
“No shit. You’re the one who got off since the fight.”  
“That’s true. Guess I owe you a solo release, Love.” I sucked hickeys into his skin, stopping at the edge of the panties.  
“I’ll take whatever you’ll give me,” He muttered, trying to not buck his hips. “Please,”  
“Please what?”  
“I don’t know, shit,”  
I hummed, kissing up his thighs. “Gotta stretch you out, gonna be real tight,”  
“Maybe just...don’t?”  
“Haz, you’re not-”  
“I mean, if you’re lubed enough-”  
“Why?”  
“I...wanna feel it.”  
“Why don’t I get you off on my tongue, yeah? Slicken you up without stretching you really?”  
He groaned. "Can we just not? Don't want to wait. Want you to fuck me."  
"Hmmm. Bet you could get off just from my voice, huh?"  
"Lou, please, please,"  
I watched him squirm. "What? What is it?"  
"Want you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, need you."  
"You'd like that, baby girl, wouldn't you? Would like Daddy to fill you up with his cock. You'd love nothing more than being covered in Daddy's cum, huh?"  
He nodded, moaning quietly.  
“You’d love it. You’d love doing whatever I tell you to. Even if I didn’t let you cum. You’d love it, wouldn’t you?”  
He nodded.  
“Got your collar, baby?”  
“Course I do.”  
“Where’s it at?”  
“With my bandanas.”  
I dug through his bag for a few seconds before grabbing it. “Put it on for me, love. Let’s use this as an experiment.” I handed him a keychain. “Press it if you need me to stop, but you can’t say the safe word, alright?”  
“Okay,”  
I admired the way he looked under me, green lace panties and a black collar. “You are so pretty.”  
“Lou,” he whined.  
I hummed, trying to figure out what I wanted.  
He squirmed a bit.  
“Tell me, baby girl. What is it that you want? What do you want right in this moment?”  
“Want you to stop fucking staring and put your dick in my ass.” He hissed.  
I smacked his thigh. “Good girls don’t curse,”  
“Would you please have sex with me, daddy?” He whined. “Please?”  
I licked my lips. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”  
“Daddy, no slick. Want to feel you. All of you. No stretch. No slick.”  
I groaned. “Fuck, Haz.”  
He spread his legs a bit. “Gonna be so so so good,”  
I moved his panties and thrust into him.  
His back arched off the bed and sucked in a harsh breath.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah, mmm. So good.” He mumbled, his breathing hitching when I bottomed out.  
“God,” I braced myself with one hand by his head. “How are you always so fucking tight?! Just as tight as the first time I fucked you.”  
“You’ve gotten bigger, Lou.” He grunted.  
“Giving me an ego boost?” I teased.  
“Like you need it.” He snorted, feeling me pull at his walls.  
“You’re incredible.” I breathed. “Jesus, Harry. No wonder I’m so obsessed with you.”  
He snorted. “Shut up and properly fuck me.”  
“Alright, alright,” I kissed him and bucked my hips harshly. I shoved his hips down to the mattress and pulled his leg up over my shoulder. I shoved in harder and he yelped.  
"Oh, fuck, fuck, yes, there." He moaned. "Please, shit, Daddy, please."  
I moaned and fucked him harder and harder until his thighs were shaking.  
"Please, please, please, pleasepleasepleaseDaddypleaseneeditneeditneedneedneed."  
"Alright, shhh, shhh, Daddy will take such good care of you, baby girl. Always so good for Daddy, love."  
“C-can I?” He asked, his voice breathy.  
“Gonna cum just from Daddy fucking you the way you like, baby girl?”  
“Please,” he whined, small gasps and moans escaping his mouth.  
“You cum when you have permission, not before.”  
“I know, c-can-ngh, Louis, Daddy, fuck,”  
“I love you so much, Haz. So fucking good. So fucking gorgeous.” I kissed him. “Cum for me, baby girl. Know you can do it. Nice and loud for Daddy.”  
His body seized up and he screamed my name out, probably waking the boys, but I didn’t care.”  
I fucked him through it and went to pull out to not push too much.  
“No,” Harry whined. “In, please, please, want to be full of you. Please,”  
I groaned. “Fuck, baby. You sure? ‘S gonna hurt.”  
“Don’t care,” He panted. “Please?”  
Who am I to deny this gorgeous man anything he asks for with those pretty lips, red and swollen from my kiss. I fucked him harder and licked my lips.  
He let out a soft 'ah, ah, ah' with every thrust. "Fuck."  
"Gonna take everything I give you?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, gonna be so good. Gonna be so full. Wanna be plugged. Don't want to waste it. Need it. Lou, please,"  
I moaned, so so close to spilling over the edge.  
"Daddy, please, I've been so good." Harry whined. "Daddy, Daddy, please. Been so good, haven't I Daddy? Deserve you to cum inside me? Deserve to be filled up by you?"  
"Fuck, so so so good. So good, baby girl." I thrust deeper and deeper into him, making him jerk. "Harry, shitshitshit, Harry." I came inside him, making him sigh heavily. "Plug me, please. Want to be full for so long. Til the next time."  
"Yeah, yeah, my baby girl." I rode out my orgasm and clutched my fingers in the sheets by his head.  
"Lou," he nosed my neck.  
"Love you. Know that, yeah?"  
"Course. Love you." He sighed contently, whining when I pulled out. He yelped a bit when I plugged him, but he settled quickly afterwards.  
"I'm gonna get a cloth for you, love. Alright?"  
"No, no, stay, please,"  
"Haz, it's gonna dry all over you."  
"Yeah, but..." he whined.  
"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE," Liam yelled.  
I heard water running and then a cold, wet cloth was tossed into the bunk. "Thanks, Li."  
"Shut up and let us sleep!"  
"We should've just had sex." Zayn muttered.  
"We have more sense than that."  
"Well, fine. Next time you want to have sex I'll do what you did and wank in the fucking bathroom."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Niall hissed. "Enough."  
"Sorry, Niall."


	25. Chapter 25

DeAndre's POV

I heard the door unlock to the hotel room and waited patiently.  
Niall set his guitar down by the door, tossed his bag and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and popped the top off.  
"Little early for some alcohol, isn't it?"  
"Since when do you give a shit? Got a babe to care for back at yours, yeah?"  
"It isn't like that, which you would know if you answered the damn phone." I snapped.  
He took a swig of whiskey. "Didn't want to hear your bullshit."  
"He's straight. It's just a thing that we do as friends. We did it when I first came out, alright? It was to make people less...you know. Weird about it. If we could be normal friends, so could the whole team."  
"Right because some dude wiggling his ass in your lap is just normal dude stuff."  
"He was just trying to piss you off, alright? And I kicked him out of the house. I did. I kept trying to call you back."  
"Gave Louis my phone. Didn't want to deal."  
"Alright, so deal now." I got up and took the bottle.  
"Give it,"  
"No, Niall." I yanked him towards me and kissed him softly.  
"Off."  
"Niall," I pulled him into a tight hug and he cried, crumbling under my hold.  
"I don't like the uncertainty." He mumbled. "I don't like that your friend was in your lap. I don't..."  
"I know, Ni, but believe me when I say that there is NO uncertainty, yeah? I'll move Heaven and Earth to be with you if I have to."  
"Why don't you want this as badly as I do?" He shoved me.  
"I do."  
"Then why am I the one who's a mess."  
"Because only one of us can be a mess at a time," I used my thumb to brush his cheek. "I don't want anyone else. If I did, I wouldn't have bothered fighting so hard for you. Believe me, please."  
"Trying." He mumbled.  
I tilted his head up so he would look at me. "Hey, shhh, it's okay, sweetheart." I promised, guiding him over to the bed. "Do you trust me?"  
"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, letting me gently push him to fall on the mattress. He yanked me down with him, well, he tried.  
I kept myself standing by the edge of his bed, my eyes raking over him.  
"Dee?"  
"Yeah, sweetheart?" I asked, popping the buttons on his shirt to let it fall open.  
"If you make me grind up against your leg or some shit, I swear to God-"  
I laughed, kissing him. "No, babe, no. That's not the plan."  
"What is the plan?"  
I nipped at his bottom lip. "So many choices...so many places to start." I ran my hands down his sides. "Think I'm gonna start with some serious kissing." I shoved him onto his back and put my hands on either side of his head, grinding against him and slipping my tongue past his lips.  
He clutched his fingers into my shirt, tugging on it after a while. He tugged and tugged until I broke the kiss. "Take it off."  
"Alright, alright, gosh, don't get your panties in a twist."  
"They're boxers!" He huffed, tossing his shirt to the side.  
"It's an expression, sweetheart." I snorted, pulling my shirt off.  
"Fucking finally." He muttered.  
I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, this time, using one of my hands to keep me up and the other to hold down his hips.  
"Come on, Dee."  
"What? What is it? I took my shirt off."  
He made an annoyed sound and pushed me back so that he could start to peel off his jeans, revealing tight black boxers.  
"Oh, fuck. You wore these to bone."  
"I wore them because they were clean." He flushed. "Didn't know you'd be here."  
"Yeah? Well, when did you buy them and why?"  
"I bought them after we were set free because of you."  
"And why?"  
"Okay, fine. Fine. I bought them so I could wear them when we have sex, but I really did wear them because they were clean. Not exactly laundry machines on the fucking bus."  
"Oh, I'd watch that mouth before it gets you in trouble." I pressed my thumb to his swollen bottom lip. "Sinful, as usual."  
"I'll do whatever the fuck I want."  
"If you're not careful, you're gonna get a dick in that pretty mouth. If you're going to use that mouth to be dirty, you better use it right."  
He groaned. "Can we have sex already?"  
I snorted. "Oh, sweetheart, no." I sucked a hickey into his skin.  
"But I want."  
"I know, but I'm gonna take my time. I'm going to lick you until you're dripping with my spit. Then, I'm gonna finger you until you're gaping. Then I'm gonna fuck you."  
"I can't last through that."  
"Yeah, you can. Because you will. I'll take breaks."  
"But I just-"  
"I'm going to fuck you, okay? I promise."  
“Ugh,” he threw his head back.  
“Boxers,” I tapped his thigh.  
“You’ve still got jeans on.”  
“The sooner you take them off, the sooner we fuck.”  
He scrambled to get out of his boxers, not bothering to push me off to make it easier.  
I hummed and moved down to push him into a better position. “You look so good like this.” I muttered, licking a thick stripe across his hole. “So pretty,”  
Niall let out a strangled groan.  
“Relax, Niall,” I laughed, getting up and digging through my bag.  
“If you’re not looking for lube then-”  
“I’m not going to do a damn thing if you don’t stop second guessing me.” I crossed my arms, not looking for it anymore.  
He mumbled something that I couldn’t hear and then shut up.  
“You going to let me do this or not? If we don’t do this my way, we don’t do this at all, Niall.”  
“Why are you so anal about this?”  
“Because it is anal,” I snapped. “Because if we don’t do this the right way, you could be actually hurt. I’m not about to hurt you.”  
“You’re not going to hurt me, DeAndre.” Niall sat up.  
“If I’m not careful-”  
“Come here, please, you oaf.”  
“Niall-”  
“Entertain me,” he interrupted.  
I went over to him.  
“First of all, I’m naked and you’re not. That’s our first problem.” He undid my jeans and dropped them along with my boxers. “Second of all, you need about a million deep breaths. I know you won’t hurt me. You know you won’t hurt me. And even if ya do, might fancy it.” He smirked.  
“It’s not a joke!” I shoved him.  
“Listen, either you want to fuck or you don’t, make up your fucking mind.” Niall put his head in his hands. “Either you want me or you don’t. But I can’t keep doing this. I don’t have it in me.”  
“I’m just...out of my element. Don’t want to fuck up. I’ve never had sex with someone who mattered this much. There’s so many things that could happen and I want to prevent all of them.”  
“So just chill out. I promise that I will let you know if anything happens. I know my colors. Just let it happen.”  
“I promise not to drag it out to tease you, but can we just please do it my way this first time? I promise to give you whatever you want as long as you let me do this first round my way. And use your colors.”  
“Green, now get on with it. Not gonna spend all our time arguing, are we?”  
“God no.” I muttered, assaulting his mouth with mine.  
We kissed for a bit and he whined when I broke it.  
“Ni, hush,” I muttered. “Just gotta open you. Just some prepping.”  
“You do remember fucking me with a vibe, yeah?”  
“That’s a long smaller than my dick.” I snorted, grabbing the bottle of lube.  
“So do this fast and give me what I want,” he whined.  
“Relax, please, I promise not to drag it out.” I kissed him, lubing up my fingers.  
“Okay, okay, just...God. I want it so bad.”  
“I know, trust me. I know.” I used a lot more lube than necessary before pressing into him.  
He moaned and squirmed.  
“I’m not gonna play. I promise.” I worked him quickly with my finger before adding another and eventually another. I hit his prostate and he arched off the bed.  
“Fuck, I’m ready, I’m ready.”  
“Yeah?” I asked, removing my fingers.  
He whined at the lost, but said nothing.  
“Gonna fuck you now, sweetheart.” I muttered, slicking up my dick before pushing the head against his tight entrance. “Color?”  
“Green,” he breathed.  
I pushed into him slowly, earning a moan from every single inch.  
By the time I was fully engulfed in his heat, he was panting and sweating and cursing and clutching at the sheets.  
“Yellow,” he groaned.  
“It’s okay,” I soothed, stroking his hair. “We can just make out for a bit until you decide what you want to do.”  
He nodded.  
I nipped at his bottom lip and slotted our mouths together in a slow and deliberate movement. I kept one hand by his head to hold me up and the other to hold his hips down and rub my thumb across the skin.  
He started trying to move his hips, breaking the kiss to whine when he couldn’t. “Green. Move, please,”  
I moved my hips in slow circles, making him groan.  
“More,”  
I drew back, moaning at the feeling. I slammed back into him and he jerked at the sudden movement.  
“So so so so green, oh God.” He moaned.  
I thrust in and out of him slowly, making him spill pretty noises. I spread his legs a bit more and changed my angle when I thrust deeper into him.  
He mewled, pushing back against me.  
“Something you like?”  
“Yes, more, there, please,”  
“Is that your sweet spot, dear?”  
“Yes, Dee, fuck just...please.”  
“Since you asked so nicely.” I threw one of his legs over my shoulder to pound him deeper and harder.  
He gripped into the sheets tighter, making his knuckles go white. "Fuck, ngh, please, more."  
"Easy, Niall," I laughed. "Shhh,"  
"Moremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremore." He chanted, grinding his hips down against me. "More, faster, please."  
"Alright, relax." I pushed harder and faster until he was screaming out for me.  
"Please, over the edge, please." He begged.  
I rolled us over so that he was on top of me. "Chase your high, you want it? Come on, take it."  
His eyes were glassed over and his pupils were blown. "Dee,"  
"Come on, let's go. Take it." I shrugged.  
He groaned and ground down for a bit, moving slowly at first. After a while, he was practically bouncing on my dick, begging for more. "Need..."  
I thrust up roughly to meet him when he dropped onto my dick, making him convulse.  
"Fuck, close, please, fuck," He bounced harder and faster on my dick. "Need it, need it. Please, please,"  
"Yeah? Ready?" I asked, purring.  
"Fuck, yes, please,"  
I rolled us back over and rabbited him, hard and quick. "Come on, Niall. Cum for me,"  
He screamed out for me, spilling between us. "Fuck, aren't you going to...? In me?"  
"Niall, fuck, can't...fuck-" I felt him clench around me. "Condom...fuck, fuck," I lost myself in the condom, moaning his name.  
"Should've...you know...should've gone without one." Niall panted.  
"We didn't...you know...discuss it." I pulled out of him and tossed away the condom. I flopped down on the bed next to him.  
"Next time, then." He curled into me.  
I laughed. "How are you?"  
"Tired."  
"I'll clean you up, alright?"  
"No, no, stay."  
"Niall, stop. Gotta clean you up."  
"No,"  
"Fine," he muttered.  
"Want a bath?"  
"Don't care."  
"Let me get a cloth and then I'll be right back." I promised.  
"Whatever." He mumbled.  
I was quick to wet a cloth and return, wiping his chest off. "Niall, sweetheart? You still with me?!"  
"Yeah,"  
"Color?"  
"We're not doing anything,"  
"I know, but tell me anyway."  
"Green."  
"Good." I tossed the rag and flopped down next to him, kissing him softly.  
He sighed, giving me control of the kiss.  
"How are you?"  
"Tired."  
"How's your ass?" I pulled him to me.  
"I dunno. My legs are jelly."


	26. Chapter 26

Liam's POV

I licked my way into Zayn's mouth and he ground down against me. "Easy, Z, relax."  
"No, no, no, don't want it easy." He muttered. "Want it rough and fast. Want it now and I want you to give it to me so hard."  
"Fuck, Zayn," I moaned into his mouth.  
"Want to be wrecked by you. Please, come on. We don't have a show for a while. We've got a few days off and...give it to me. Just give it to me. Hard. Fast. Now. Please."  
"I...shit."  
"Liam, fuck," He muttered, grinding down against me. "God, I need it. It's been for fucking ever."  
"It hasn't been that long."  
His face flushed. "I um...have a surprise."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't...just don't laugh at me, alright?"  
"Why would I?" I raised an eyebrow.  
He chewed on his lip. "I...uh...just promise not to laugh."  
"Alright, alright, damn. I promise." I watched him climb off of me.  
He stripped out of his clothes, revealing a black see through bodycon chemise. I could see red panties underneath.  
"Holy shit."  
"This was stupid. I fucking knew it. I-"  
I grabbed his wrist and yanked him onto the bed. "Fuck, how do you look so good like this?" I moaned. "God, I want to worship every fucking inch of you..."  
"You like it?" He asked quietly, not looking at me.  
"Yeah, and I'm torn between ripping it off to get to you faster or leaving it on so I can watch you ruin it with your own cum as I fuck you into oblivion."  
“Fuck,” he muttered, watching me.  
I pinned him down. “Gonna leave it on you so you can see how hard I make you cum. Think I get get you to give me four?”  
“Four what?”  
“Orgasms.” I muttered, using one hand to pull off the panties. “First, I’m gonna eat you out. Then I’m gonna finger you. Then I’m gonna pin you down and fuck you so hard you won’t know what to do. And then you're gonna ride me.”  
“I wanna.”  
“I know,”  
"Wanna,"  
"Yeah, baby, I know." I muttered. "On your back." I demanded, rolling us over and shuffling down his body. I sucked hickeys into his thighs.  
He groaned. "Don't play."  
"I'll play as much as I want. You better settle in, baby. You've got four orgasms to give me." I licked a thick stripe over his hole.  
"Fuck,"  
"Did you scrub yourself in that body wash that I love?" I asked, dragging my nose up his thigh.  
"What if I did?"  
I made a love bite on his thigh. "Cheeky."  
"Know you like the way it smells, sir,"  
I nipped his rim.  
"Oh, fuck, sir, God."  
I fucked him with my tongue, holding his hips down so he couldn't move. "Taste like perfection."  
"C-can I-"  
"You're going to cum just from my tongue, Z. No touching."  
"C-can I move, sir? Please?"  
I let go of his hips. "No touching."  
"Thank you," he muttered, grinding down onto my tongue as I fucked him with my tongue. "Liam, fuck, fuck, Liam, Liam,"  
"Come on, do it. Cum for me, Z."  
"I...fuck, Liam, fuckfuckfuck." He screamed, loosing himself.  
I licked him through it until he whined about sensitivity. I looked at him before looking at the mess he'd made in his slip.  
"Fuck," he sighed.  
I lubed my fingers up. "So...sir?"  
"I...um..."  
I slipped one finger into him. "You what?"  
"I...um...you...ah, shit." He whined, grinding down.  
"What?" I asked, adding a second.  
"Fuck, fuck, God. Liam, please."  
"Please what?"  
"Please, more, sir."  
I added a third.  
"Wanna tell me about this sir kink?"  
"No, no, no, just, please give me more."  
"Tell me and I'll give you more." I stopped my movements.  
"Please,"  
"Tell me."  
He struggled to grind down on my fingers, but I shoved his hips down. "Liam, fuck, please."  
"No, tell me."  
"Like when you shove me around a bit in bed. Like when you take control. Please,"  
"Please what?"  
"Please, sir. Please."  
I went back to finger fucking him, adding a fourth soon.  
"Please, shit, shit, God. Want it. Want it so bad."  
"Get it then, slut. Take it."  
"Oh, fuck," he groaned, grinding down against my fingers.  
I put pressure on his prostate and rubbed incessantly until he came for me. "Good, so good."  
"Fuck," he groaned.  
"Spread them,"  
"Yes, sir." He mumbled, lazily letting his legs fall open.  
"So pretty for me. So obedient." I stroked his hair. "Ready?"  
"Yeah, please, fuck. Want you. Now. Please,"  
I thrust into him and hissed. "God, you're two orgasms in and tight as ever."  
He mewled under my touch.  
"You like the way that I fuck you?" I asked, thrusting in and out of him roughly.  
"Mhmm. So much." He arched his back. "Wanna kiss. Please,"  
I sucked a hickey into his neck. "Since you've asked so nicely." I kissed him, flicking my tongue into his mouth.  
He moaned into my mouth, scratching at the back of my neck.  
I let one hand wander down to play with the skirt of his slip while the other held me upright. "So tight for me, aren't you? Such a tight ass for me."  
"Yeah, always, just you."  
"Gonna take everything I give you, aren't you? You're going to just let me make you cum again and again?"  
"Course, anything you want."  
I licked my lips and attached myself to his neck. "Gonna mark you up so nicely. Gonna let every single person know that you're mine and mine alone."  
"Yours. Just yours. Only yours. Yours."  
I pushed him roughly against the bed. "Gonna ride me after this, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, if you want. If you want. Anything for you. Anything." He muttered.  
I pinned him down and fucked him harder.  
"Ah, fuck." He leaned back. "Need to-"  
"No. Untouched. Again."  
"Ugh, fuck,"  
"Yeah, Z. Come on. You can do it. Know you can. Come on, show your boyfriend what a slut you are for his cock."  
"Ah, shit, fuckfuckfuck," He screamed out for me, losing himself.  
"Good, Z, fuck." I fucked him through it and it took everything I had not to cum inside him.  
"You didn't...was it not...?" His face fell a bit.  
"Wanted you to ride me." I panted, rolling us over.  
"You should've..." he frowned down at me.  
I slapped his ass. "Come on, Z. I didn't hold off on my orgasm for you not to ride me."  
"Fuck, I don't know that I can do four..."  
"You can and you will." I fucked up into him.  
"Oh, shit. Okay, shit." He moved his hips in circles. "God, I'm gonna sleep for eighteen hours."  
"Yeah, after you're finished."  
He leaned down to kiss me before pulling himself up to fall down on my hips.  
"That's it, so good." I groaned.  
He fucked himself on my dick until he was too close to continue. "Li, please, help."  
I held his waist and fucked up into him until he came with a cry, barely a drip.  
"Fuck." He dropped his head onto my shoulder. "Need you to come inside of me." he muttered. "Please. Need it. Need it. Now. Li, please."  
I fucked up into him a few more times before I spilled into him.  
He grunted and nuzzled into my neck.  
"Want me to plug you up, Z?"  
"Mmm. Yeah." I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the plug. "Gonna have to ease off."  
"No." He whined.  
"Just for a second. Then I'll plug you up so you can be full all night."  
"Do it quick." He sighed, letting me lift him off of me and plug him up. "I'm dirty. Help me." he whined.  
"I know, I know. I'll clean you up." I promised, sliding him off me and getting up.  
"No, please, no. Nononono." He grabbed my arm.  
"I need to get a cloth for you, babe. Gotta clean you up."  
"Ugh. Stay and get it."  
"Can't," I kissed his forehead and got up, wetting a cloth and bringing it back to the bed. I pulled his slip over his head. "It's okay,"  
"Hurry up." He complained.  
"I know,"  
"I want to cuddle."  
"More, faster, please." Niall begged.  
"Cuddle me." Zayn demanded. "Niall's gonna get off in a minute and I'd prefer to be asleep."  
I wiped him off and tossed the wet cloth. "Alright, alright, shhh." I pulled him into my chest.  
"Thanks," He murmured, snuggling into me.  
"Anything for you,"  
"Shut up."


	27. Chapter 27

Niall's POV

I groaned, rolling into DeAndre's embrace. "My ass hurts like a bitch."  
"Sorry, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and rolled out of bed.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"Relax, Ni. I'm only getting a heating pad from my bag."  
“I want cuddles.”  
“You’ll get them.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” He laughed. “What did you think? That I’d be gone when you woke up?”  
“Maybe.”  
“I wanted to wait until I could stay longer. But I needed to see you and I didn’t want to keep teasing.” He put the heating pad on my lower back.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, you looked so upset." He sighed. "Couldn't leave you upset like that."  
I shook my head. "You need to just...communicate. And not let people fucking sit in your lap."  
"I won't. I'll never let it happen again." DeAndre promised, kissing me. "You're so pretty and perfect, Ni. Never going to upset you again. Promise."  
I rolled my eyes. "You're a horrible liar."  
"Okay, well, I'll try to never upset you again."  
"I'll take it."  
He snorted. "Well, thanks."  
"Snog me, bitch." I shoved him a bit.  
"Shut up." He laughed, kissing me.  
I hummed, pulling him closer.  
“We’re not fucking again.”  
“Why not?!”  
“Because you’ve got an interview with James Corden tonight and I want you to survive sitting down.”  
“But-”  
“I’ll fuck you tonight after the show, hmm?” He suggested.  
“Ugh. It’s not fair. Harry and Louis fuck all the time.”  
“Yeah, well, at this point I think Harry’s ass is permanently stretched to fit his boyfriend’s dick.”  
“That could be us.”  
“Not yet. You need to rest.”  
“Want you.” I whined.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Well, you’ll have to wait.”  
I groaned, rolling over away from him. “Fuck off then.”  
He straddled my thighs and rubbed my back.  
I nuzzled into my pillow.  
“DADDY, FUCK.” Harry yelled.  
I looked at DeAndre. “That could be us, but you’re playing.”  
“You have a daddy kink?”  
“No. I meant the sex. Don’t be a cunt.” I shoved him.  
"Oh, you want to go there, hmm?" He asked, flipping me onto my back. "If you want me to fuck that pretty hole of yours, you better play nice."  
"Yeah? And who says that I want you to?"  
"I don't have to. I can leave you be." He got up.  
"Fine,"  
"Fine."  
I watched him walk to the bathroom. "Draw me a bath, Dee. Please,"  
"Draw it yourself."  
"See if you ever get anymore ass." I mumbled.  
"I'm kidding, chill out." He laughed, turning the water on.  
"You suck,"  
"I seem to remember you sucking my dick after I ate your ass."  
"Shut up." I groaned.

~~~

"Boys, lovely to see you. Now, we'll be redoing our kiss cam, since it was such a hit last time." James grinned. "Of course, while we get some pictures for the audience, we'll be doing some rearranging behind the curtain to make this more memorable. So...GO." James signaled for the curtain to close and we all looked at him.  
The five of us got up and James called someone over.  
"Alright, Niall, you jump up on your boyfriend here and he'll hold you. Zayn, straddle Liam's lap, come on now. I think Louis, you stay right there are you hold onto this." He handed Louis a Harry Styles doll. "Finally, the lovely Harry Styles, come with me." He pulled Harry into his lap.  
Louis' eyes narrowed. "So they all get to have their-"  
"Louis, the first time was a hit, okay? We've got to give the crowd whatever it wants."  
I jumped up, wrapping my legs around DeAndre's waist. "Hi, lover,"  
"You are so weird." He laughed.  
The camera landed on us and DeAndre snogged me smoothly.  
"Enough, love birds. Disgusting." Louis hissed.  
"Eager to watch someone else snog your boyfriend?" I snorted.  
Louis glared at me, but then the camera landed on him so he pecked the doll on the head.  
Liam and Zayn were next, practically dry humping.  
Finally the camera landed on Harry and James. James gave him a proper snog with messy tongue and all.  
Louis might as well have killed him on the spot if Harry hadn't been snogging him back like it was natural.  
"And with that, we're out for commercial." Someone called.  
"Harry, a word?" Louis hissed. "Now."  
Harry got up from James' lap and flushed, following Louis off stage.  
"Oh no." I watched them.  
DeAndre snorted, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You pull that shit and I will murder someone."  
"Won't," I promised.  
"DON'T," Louis hissed.  
Harry clasped his hands behind his back and looked at his feet.  
I sighed. "He's absolutely fucked."  
"I doubt that. He's not going to be touched...at all. For like ever. You think that Louis will kiss that mouth? Not a chance. I bet you anything that Harry will be washing his mouth out with soap."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28...Lou and Harry...how fitting.

Harry's POV

I gargled mouth wash for the fourth time and spit it out. "Lou-"  
"Fuck off." He snapped, pacing.  
"It was just for the show."  
"Say that one more time. I fucking dare you, Harry." he shoved me a bit.  
"I just-"  
"You two had to kiss. He didn't have to snog you. And you sure as hell didn't have to snog him back!" He yelled, leaving the bathroom.  
"Lou," I called, following him. "Let me make it up to you." I started unbuttoning his jeans, but he smacked my hand away.  
"Don't."  
"Come on. You always feel better after you fuck my mouth."  
"Yeah, cuz I want to be near your mouth right now, Harry." He snorted.  
"Lou, come on. I've had enough mouthwash. What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to not do shit like this. Why are you always just...kissing people because they ask you to? Yeah, I kissed Eleanor, but that was what I had to do. I never wanted that. I never liked it. You on the other hand...GOD. Is there a single person who would ask you to snog them and you would say no?"  
"It was for the show!"  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE TONGUE!"  
"Just wanted to make it believable." I sighed.  
"Why? Thought you were thrilled about us being public. So tell me why I had to watch you tongue someone else. It wasn't just a kiss and it's pissing me off."  
"So let me-"  
"Stop trying to get in my pants because I'm pissed off!"  
"I'm trying to help you calm down."  
"I don't want to have sex, Harry. So knock it off."  
I frowned. "You always want to have sex. And you never call me Harry this often."  
"I'm pissed."  
I sighed. "Well, tell me what you want me to do."  
"I want you to not do shit like this! I finally get to be with you in public, finally. I have been waiting for this for years. And I'm not happy about having to watch you shove your tongue down someone else's throat. And I know that you probably want me to just fuck off because you went through this with Eleanor. Which is fine. But I didn't want this. I never wanted this. And I always tried to not do shit like that in front of you. So you can suck my dick."  
I went to grab at his pants and he smacked my hand away. "You just-"  
"I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS. IT WAS A FUCKING FIGURE OF SPEECH."  
I frowned. "Lou, please,"  
"Go to hell."  
"Are you going to let me make it up to you?"  
"I don't want you to."  
"Please," I begged. "Come on. I'll put that green lace that you love and that one pink lipstick that you like. I'll let you use me however you want."  
"No."  
"Brought your favorite of the ropes from home. The dark green ones...I think they match the lace."  
"Harry,"  
I wandered into the bathroom and slipped into the green lace teddy. I fixed my lipstick and my hair before returning to the room.  
"Harry, I'm serious."  
"Daddy," I sunk to my knees. "I'm sorry that I was bad. I'll do better."  
"Harry, I'm not doing this."  
"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'll take my punishment like a good girl. Promise." I looked up at him with my bottom lip out and my eyes big.  
"Harry, enough."  
"Please, Daddy? Please? Let me make this up to you. You can use my pussy any way that you want, Daddy. Want you to take whatever you want from my little pussy. Don't want to cum. Don't deserve it." I watched his cock twitch in interest.  
"Harry,"  
I sat back on my knees and looked at the floor, hands behind my back. “Yes, Daddy?”  
“Look at me when I talk to you, baby girl.” He demanded.  
Fucking finally. "Sorry, Daddy," I looked up at him. "I know you're mad, Daddy. I'm sorry. I just wanted to do well on the show. Didn't think it would upset you."  
"Daddy's very unhappy with you right now, baby girl."  
I bit back a smirk. I knew I could get him to relax like this.  
"Don't be smug, Harry. It isn't a good look for you." He snapped.  
I frowned. Well, shit. "Why are you so mad about this kiss cam thing? It was just a kiss."  
"Get up."  
"What?"  
"Up." He demanded, yanking me to my feet.  
"Lou-"  
He rolled his eyes and dug around in his bag for a second. He pulled out a small box and looked at me.  
I blinked a few times. "You were going to...tonight? On the show?"  
"Yeah,"  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Lou,”  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry.” I ran my hand through his hair. “I really was just doing it to sell it.”  
“I know. I’m just...it was supposed to be our moment. It’s always just...I’ve been trying to propose to you for months and every time I decide on a moment, everything goes to shit!”  
“Honestly, the world is obsessed with us. I think every moment is our moment.”  
"You know what I mean." He hissed.  
“It’s not like I knew.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Look at me, Lou. Please.” I begged. “Look at me.”  
He locked eyes with me.  
“I love you. More than anything. You’re my everything. I literally would’ve been left in a different country by now if you didn’t love me. I’d definitely have gotten lost at every event we’ve ever done.” I chewed on my lip. “I’m sorry that I upset you. I really didn’t think it’d make you mad. That was my mistake. But you can’t blame me for not knowing your plans.”  
“Yeah, I know. I just...I don’t know. It’s so frustrating. Because I just want to kiss you all the time and I finally had the perfect reason to just snog you and I didn’t get to. And it’s childish. I know it is. But you’re finally mine. Totally, completely, publicly mine. And I don’t fancy sharing you for any reason.”  
"You're not sharing me. I just did what I was told for the show. Please don't act like I was cheating on you or some shit."  
"I just...ugh. I fucking love you, yeah? And I wanna bloody marry you already."  
"Lou," I laughed. "Why does it have to be some extravagant thing? You know that I'll say yes no matter what you do."  
"Yeah, but you're bloody perfect and I'm not about to half ass a proposal for you when you might as well have hung the damn sun."  
"Lou," I put my hands on his shoulders. "Stop it."  
"You're perfect. It has to be perfect."  
"I'm not perfect. We're perfect. Whatever you do will be perfect. Relax.” I poked his nose. “I’m in lipstick and women’s lingerie. I think we’re past silly nerves, aren’t we? As long as you don’t bring up our sex life in front of my mum, I think you’ll be just fine.”  
“You mean I shouldn’t mention that I call you baby girl and slap your ass when you’re naughty?” He teased.  
“Probably not,”  
“Damn. There goes my entire list of conversation topics.” He laughed. “Wait. Fuck. I should ask your mom for your hand, shouldn’t I?”  
“No. I’m not a woman.”  
“You’re a very pretty man though. The prettiest. The best baby girl.” He praised.  
“Thank you, Daddy.” I preened.  
“You’re welcome,” he hummed.  
“You gonna claim your baby girl, daddy?” I asked, sitting on the bed. “Gonna kiss me so that I can only taste you?”  
He surged forward, capturing my lips. He nipped at my bottom lip and I obediently opened my mouth to tangle our tongues together. “You’re so beautiful. Can’t believe you’re mine.”  
I whimpered, squirming a bit.  
“Feet flat on the bed for me, my love.”  
I did as he said and heard him groan.  
“You are so fucking perfect.”  
“You’re looking in my asshole, Louis. I don’t know that - FUCK.” I hissed, feeling him lick into me. “Lou, Lou, stop. Need you to fuck me already. Quit playing.”  
“Don’t wanna just fuck you.” He muttered stripping and straddling me. “Wanna make love to you.”  
“You’re a sap and while I love you for it, right now I need you to pound me. Kinda feel like I deserve it. Definitely want it even if I don’t.” I shrugged.  
He moved up kiss me. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”  
“What?”  
“Do it, baby. You know that daddy doesn’t like to wait.”  
I secured my legs around his waist and was surprised when he pulled us both up. “Put me down! What are you doing?”  
“Who is in charge here, me or you? Because if you’d prefer a wank in the shower-”  
“No, no, sorry, sorry.” I locked my arms around his neck and a second later I felt my back hit the wall. I looked up at him. “Oh my God. Fuck, yes,”  
“Yeah, baby girl? You figure it out? Daddy is gonna fuck you against the wall like the slut you are.”  
“Oh, fuck, yeah,” I groaned. “Just for you. Daddy’s little slut.”  
“That’s right,” he handed me my collar. “Put it on.”  
“When did you grab this?! How did I miss that?” I asked, putting it on.  
“Tsk tsk, keep up, baby girl. You’re going to have to.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Gonna give me three. Untouched.”  
“Fuck, Lou,”  
He smacked my ass.  
“Daddy, fuck,” I hit my head against the wall. “Don’t know that I can give you three.”  
“Oh, you can.” He shoved his fingers into my mouth. “Suck,”  
I obediently swirled my tongue around his fingers, watching him. I ran my eyes over his arms and moaned around his fingers.  
“Like what you see, baby girl?” He asked, pulling his fingers out of my mouth.  
“God, fuck, yeah, so fucking fit. Love it.” I groaned.  
He shoved two fingers into me and I yelped at the sudden intrusion. “Love how you take my fingers so well, take my cock even better.”  
I closed my eyes to try and control myself because fuck, this is all so fucking hot.  
“Open your eyes, baby. You know that daddy loves your big green eyes.” He demanded, adding another finger.  
I looked him in the eye, moaning loudly. “Fuck, your pupils are blown.”  
“Like seeing what you do to me?”  
I nodded.  
“Words, baby.”  
“Yes, fuck, love it.”  
“Come on, Love. I know you’re close. Know you’re ready. Wanna show me how good you are? How good you feel? Show daddy. You know daddy loves to watch you.”  
“Fuck. Fuck. Lou, Daddy,” I choked on a moan, cumming between us.  
“Good boy, made Daddy so proud.” Louis praised.  
I panted, nuzzling his neck. “Fuck, Lou.”  
“Two more, baby. Know you can. Once from my cock and once from my tongue cleaning you out.”  
“Shit,”  
“So pretty when you cum, Love. Always so pretty. My gorgeous girl.”  
I preened under his compliments. “Wanna be good. Wanna be good for you.”  
“Always are, princess. Always so perfect for me. No one out there like you. ‘S why I get so crazy. Need everyone to fuck off because you’re mine. My perfect angel. My beautiful baby girl.”  
“Yours,” I agreed. “Always been yours.”  
“Gonna make it official. Gonna marry you in front of the whole fucking world.”  
I squirmed in his arms. “Need you. Now, please, daddy. Please. Please. Louis.”  
“Yeah? Got you all hot and bothered just by telling you that you’re mine?”  
“Yeah, fuck, love it.”  
“Gonna make you a Tomlinson.” He growled. “No hyphen. No compromises. A Tomlinson. My husband. Mine.”  
I groaned.  
“If it was possible, you’d be having my babies.”  
“Lou, fuck,”  
“You’d fucking love that. Carrying my babies.” He looked me in the eye. “You are gonna have my last name and so will our kids. Gonna adopt so many kids. Gonna tattoo my name on your ring finger so that you know who you belong to no matter what. Gonna tattoo yours on mine. Permanent wedding bands. Unforgettable. You will be tied to me forever.”  
“Lou, gotta stop.” I flushed, squirming.  
He leaned into me, sucking on my neck. “I’m gonna buy a paddle with my initials cut out so I can brand your ass.”  
“Lou, please, please.” I begged, rocking my hips against the wall.  
“Gonna buy you a collar with a tag on it. Daddy’s princess.”  
I whimpered. “Fuck,”  
“You like that? Hmm? Like knowing that I would give you something that’s so obvious about us?” He purred. “Can’t wait to be mine legally, can you? Can’t wait for someone to finally call you Harry Edward Tomlinson?”  
I thrashed a bit in his arms and came between us. I panted hard into his neck. “I, wow, fuck.”  
“Love you so much. So pretty. So responsive. Didn’t even have to touch you, did I?” He looked so amazed. “God. You’re amazing.”  
“Fuck,”  
“Love you so much. Would love to make you a Tomlinson. But you can do whatever you want with your name, babe.” He laughed, kissing me.  
“Wanna be a Tomlinson.” I said quietly. “Wanna be yours in every way I can.”  
“I would love that.” He smiled, moving us away from the wall. “You can let go now, love.”  
“What?!” I tightened my legs around his waist.  
“Did so well for me, love. Wanna let you rest.”  
I clawed at his back, unable to explain myself. “No.”  
“What is it, Haz? Tell me, baby.”  
“Need it. Need to be yours.”  
“You are mine, love. Always and forever. Hmm? All these tattoos over us, linking us together.”  
“Need it.” I whined. “Please,” I did everything I could to shove him into me. “Need it.”  
“Haz, baby, look at me.”  
I whined, trying to line him up and press down.  
Louis held my hips tightly, pressing them into the bed. “Harry, look at me.” He demanded.  
I looked up to find him searching my eyes. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I need it. You said three, but two. Wanna be good.”  
“You were so good. You don’t have to give me another.”  
“But I need.” I whimpered. “Please,”  
“Need to cum again?”  
“No! No. No. No.” i squirmed a bit under his hold. “Need it. Need it. In me. Please. Was so good. Please.”  
“Shhhh, alright, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you. Forever.”  
I nodded. “Please, please. Was good.”  
“You were perfect, love. Amazing.” He promised. “You gotta let me go for a second.”  
“No.” I tightened my legs again until they were shaking from the strain. “No. Nonononono.”  
“Just for a second, my Love. Just need to grab the lube.”  
“No.”  
“Harry, we’re not doing this dry. Either you’re letting me get the lube or we aren’t doing this.”  
“You...come back?”  
“Yes, my love. I will. I promise. It will only take a second.”  
I reluctantly let my legs fall open and he disappeared from between them. I whimpered quietly.  
“It’s okay,” Louis cooed, returning to me and rubbing a hand up my thigh. “I’m right here. It’s okay.”  
“Need, Daddy. Daddy, please.”  
“I’m right here, baby. You’re doing so well for me. Daddy’s so proud.” He set something, probably the lube, beside me. “I’m so proud.” He grabbed a pillow. “Can you lift your hips, Love?”  
I lifted my hips and he slipped the pillow under them.  
He pushed my hips down and I heard the click of the lube.  
“Please,”  
“I know, I know,” He soothed, slicking himself up and hissing at the contact.  
I pulled him closer.  
“Baby, let me take care of you.” His voice was stern and soft, making me melt into the mattress. “Good, so good for me, my perfect baby girl.”  
I whined, but it was cut off by a moan when he finally pushed into me.  
“Fuck,” he laced his fingers with mine. “Look so good like this. Look so pretty. Feel like heaven.”  
“Mouth,” I mumbled, staring at his expectantly.  
He kissed me, stroking my hip.  
“Need,”  
“Alright, baby, I’ve got you.”


End file.
